Une Nuit de Décembre
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: JAG Fanfiction. ...Quand tout peut arriver...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: "Une nuit de Décembre".  
>Auteur: Julia R.<br>Avertissement : Aucun  
>Catégorie : Drame<p>

Disclaimer : La série Jag ne m'appartiens pas ; elle est la propriété de Donald P Bellisario, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.  
>Note : Merci Corinne pour la relecture ainsi qu'un grand merci à mes Julie's sans qui personne ne lirait ces fictions!<p>

**« C'est dans l'obscurité qu'on voit la lumière »**  
>Julia R.<p>

Harm et Mac se trouvaient au garde-à-vous dans le bureau de l'Amiral Chegwidden. Celui-ci était furieux. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvaient ils encore réagir de cette manière l'un avec l'autre ? Pourtant il croyait que les choses allaient changer. Avec ce qu'il avait annoncé à Harm…  
>Il faisait les 100 pas devant le bureau en bois sombre. Ses officiers ne bougeaient pas d'un cil. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient allés trop loin cette fois ci. Chegwidden respira profondément et s'arrêta devant eux. Il les regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole de la manière la plus calme possible.<br>-Ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'audience est intolérable pour deux officiers sous mes ordres est ce clair ?  
>-Oui Monsieur ! Répondirent ils à l'unisson.<br>-Ce n'est pas un lieu où vos émotions peuvent prendre le pas sur votre travail ! Je ne veux pas que vous régliez vos affaires privées dans mon tribunal !  
>-Mais on ne réglait rien du tout…<br>-Coupez moi encore une seule fois Colonel et je vous envoie patauger dans la boue à l'autre bout du pays !  
>-Bien Monsieur.<br>Harm sourit.  
>-Ca vous fait rire Capitaine ?<br>Il effaça son sourire instantanément et son CO poursuivit.  
>-Bon eh bien j'ai quelque chose qui devrait arranger tout le monde en tout cas moi certainement! Vous serez de permanence le soir de Noël ! Tout les deux !<br>-Monsieur ?  
>-Vous avez bien entendu Colonel ! Pas de réveillions chez les Roberts cette année ! Et aucune permission ! Le 24 Décembre 2001 vous resterez tous les deux ici !<br>-Mais !  
>-Peut être arriveriez vous enfin à communiquer ! Je vous laisse cette soirée pour régler vos différents tels quels soient ! Mais je vous préviens, après le 25 tout doit être régler ! Je veux retrouver deux avocats efficaces est ce bien clair ?<br>-Oui Monsieur ! Dirent ils à nouveau d'une même voix.  
>-Rompez !<br>Harm et Mac s'exécutèrent. Se déplaçant au même instant ils se bousculèrent. Harm la retint par le bras. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se libéra de son contact. Elle marcha furieuse jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte en la claquant. Il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle une nouvelle fois. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Pourquoi agissait il ainsi ? Elle se réjouissait d'être le réveillions pour passer du temps avec ses amis et son filleul mais Harm avait tout gâché. Elle devrait rester au JAG, avec lui.  
>Mac prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie.<br>-Roberts ?  
>- Harriet bonjour, c'est Mac, dit elle en radoucissant son visage.<br>-Bonjour Madame, comment allez vous ?  
>-Bien merci si ce n'est la raison de mon appel. Je ne pourrais pas venir au réveillon cette année, je suis de permanence !<br>-Ah vraiment ?  
>-Je suis désolée ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute.<br>-C'est dommage AJ va être déçu de ne voir ni son parrain ni sa marraine.  
>-Harm vous l'a déjà dit ?<br>-Oui tout juste, je viens de raccrocher avec lui !  
>Une lueur de colère passa dans ses beaux yeux noisette d'ordinaire si doux. « Evidement il a appelé Harriet avant ! »<br>-Madame ?  
>-Euh...oui Harriet !<br>-Nous nous verrons à Nouvel an alors !  
>-Oui bien sûr ! Et je passerai pour apporter son cadeau à AJ ! Le père Noël l'aura déposé chez moi pour lui !<br>-Il en sera ravi ! Bon eh bien à bientôt alors ! Joyeux Noël !  
>- Merci à vous aussi ! A bientôt Harriet, au revoir !<br>-Au revoir.  
>Mac raccrocha et se leva. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il neigeait à gros flocons. Deux jours la séparaient de la veille de Noël. Encore deux jours avant que sa vie ne bascule brusquement.<p>

24 Décembre 2001  
>06 :46 PM Heure locale<br>JAG

-Au revoir Capitaine, passez un joyeux Noël ! Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec Mac !  
>Les deux hommes se trouvaient devant l'ascenseur, le bâtiment était à présent vide, il ne restait plus que Mac dans son bureau et deux soldats au rez-de-chaussée.<br>-Joyeux Noël Amiral, répondit poliment Harm.  
>-Il le sera ! Je penserai à vous lorsque je serai en train de savourer un bon repas et que vous, vous serez face à la tête de pioche qui refuse de quitter son bureau ! Répondit il en souriant avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne se referme.<br>Harm resta un instant debout face aux portes closes. Il aurait tellement voulu fêter Noël avec ses amis. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait face à Mac qui refusait de lui parler. « Mais c'était de sa faute à elle. Si elle n'était pas si susceptible, il pourrait apprécier un bon repas préparé par Harriet. »  
>Harm regagna le plateau. La porte et les rideaux du bureau de sa collègue étaient fermés. De toute évidence elle voulait éviter d'entamer la conversation avec lui. Il regarda le dossier qu'il tenait à la main. Mac devait le signer. Avec lenteur il s'approcha de la porte de son bureau et frappa à deux reprises. Après quelques secondes, il entendit un faible 'oui' de l'autre coté de la porte vitrée. Il entra doucement. Mac le regardait. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Il s'approcha doucement et lui tendit le dossier au dessus de son bureau.<br>-Vous devez signer ça ! Dit il avec amertume.  
>Il croisa son regard. Il y vit de la tristesse. Ses yeux étaient rouges. « Elle a pleuré ». Mac prit le dossier et baissa les yeux. « Il l'a vu ! ».<br>-Mac, ça va ? Demanda Harm d'une voix plus douce.  
>-Oui, merci ! Répondit elle sans le regarder.<br>Il resta là, à la fixer quelques minutes en silence. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle savait qu'il ne la quittait pas une seule seconde. Il se demandait se qu'il ce passait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle le refusait. Mac prit sur elle, cherchant tout le courage qui se trouvait en elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Harm.  
>-Vous voulez autre chose Capitaine ?<br>-Non…non rien ! Merci...pour la signature. Dit il avant de sortir.  
>Il ne se passa que quelques courtes secondes avant que les larmes n'envahissent à nouveau le visage de la jeune Colonel. Elle pleurait en silence. Harm n'avait pas refermé la porte derrière lui et il aurait pus entendre les sanglots de sa voix.<br>« Pourquoi il n'a pas insisté ? J'aurai voulu que tu le fasses Harm. J'aurai tant voulu que tu me persuades de te parler, mais non ! Tu n'as rien dis ! Je compte si peu pour toi ? »  
>Elle se calma doucement. Son estomac lui manifesta son mécontentement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se nourrissait mal, sautant des repas. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin même. Mais elle ne voulait pas quitter son bureau. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à rencontrer Harm sur le chemin de la cuisine. Mac regarda l'heure. 08 : 33. Ils étaient tous à table et passaient un agréable moment. Le petit AJ devait être aux anges, mais sa marraine et son parrain n'étaient pas là à cause d'une stupide dispute. Une de plus. « Oh Harm… »<p>

« Elle doit avoir faim ! Je la connais. Elle n'a pas quitté son bureau depuis des heures ! ». Harm prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'un traiteur. Le repas pourrait être livré en moins d'une heure. Alors il se leva. Il alla dans le bureau de son CO et prit un chandelier en bronze qui s'y trouvait exposé depuis des années. Il le replacerait là à la fin de la soirée pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Harm alla dans la petite cuisine où il trouva des bougies, des couverts et de la vaisselle. Il prit une nappe en papier et rejoignit la salle de conférence. Il prépara le couvert pour deux au centre de la grande table en bois. Il descendit en bas de l'immeuble pour attendre le livreur. Celui-ci arriva quelques courtes minutes plus tard. Il le paya et ramena le repas chaud dans la salle. Il servit les assiettes et alluma les bougies. Harm regagna son bureau. Il manquait encore une chose pour que tout soit parfait. Il prit le petit coffret noir dans le tiroir de son bureau et alla le poser à coté d'une assiette. « Je vais peut être trop vite ! Elle refuse de me parler et je lui fais un cadeau pareil ! Comment va -t -elle prendre ça ? ».  
>Mac regardait la petite boite noire qu'elle laissait voyagé d'une main à l'autre. « Je suis idiote ! Après ce qu'il a fait, je lui achète un cadeau de Noël ! ». Mac n'avait pas remarqué le petit manège de Harm, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Leur relation était plus que désastreuse, comment arranger tout ça ? C'était à lui de le faire, mais elle devait accepter de lui parler pour ça. Mac sursauta lorsque Harm l'interpella.<br>-Mac ?  
>Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le petit coffret lui échappa des mains et finit sa course sur le sol.<br>-Vous avez faim ?  
>-Non merci !<br>-Ne mentez pas je vous connais ! Venez dîner avec moi.  
>-Nous ne devons pas quitter le JAG !<br>-Qui vous a dit qu'on le quittait ? Et puis vous avez oublié que nous devions parler ?  
>Mac ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Mais elle redoutait cette discussion. Elle redoutait que les mots ne lui échappent.<br>-Sil vous plait…Insista Harm.  
>Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard et au sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage. Elle lui sourit timidement et acquiesça. Mac se leva et ramassa le coffret.<br>-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
>-Un cadeau, répondit simplement Mac.<br>Ils sortirent de son bureau et Mac s'arrêta.  
>-Dans la salle de conférence, dit Harm.<br>Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci d'un même pas. Mac voulu ouvrir la porte à battants mais Harm la retint par le bras. Il leva les yeux et Mac suivit son regard. Ils se trouvaient sous un rameau de gui. Harm baissa les yeux vers elle à nouveau. Elle vit cette étincelle dans son regard.  
>-Qui ? Murmura Mac.<br>-Harriet sans doute, fit Harm sur le même ton en s'approchant doucement d'elle.  
>Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Mac ferma les yeux. « C'est un calcul ! Il a tout prévu ! » Après un bref contact qu'elle aurait voulu plus long, elle s'éloigna.<br>-Si on allait prendre ce repas ?  
>Elle passa à coté de Harm et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence. Harm la suivait de près. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte en bois elle en eu le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle mise en scène.<br>-Pourquoi vous…  
>-C'est Noël Mac !<br>Il poussa une chaise et l'invita à s'assoire. Mac y prit place et il se mit en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, croiser ses yeux bleus la mettait dans tous ses états, incapable de garder le contrôle de la situation. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le coffret.  
>-Joyeux Noël ! Dit Harm avec un sourire.<br>-C'est pour moi ?  
>-Nous ne sommes que deux et je me fais rarement de cadeau à moi-même ! Dit il en riant.<br>Mac lâcha un sourire franc. Elle posa la petite boite qu'elle tenait et ouvrit celle qui lui était destinée. Harm vit ses yeux briller. Il sourit. « Elle l'aime ! ».  
>-Oh Harm merci ! Il est magnifique !<br>-Je suis sûr qu'il vous ira très bien.  
>Mac ne cessait de regarder le bracelet qui se trouvait dans la boite. De toute petites pierres blanches l'habillaient.<br>-Merci Harm ! Tenez, c'est pour vous. Dit Mac en lui tendant le petit coffret noir.  
>Il effleura sa main en le prenant et Mac fut parcourue d'un frisson. Harm ouvrit son cadeau avec le sourire.<br>-Vous serez sans doute à l'heure pour vos audiences ! Commenta la jeune femme.  
>-Merci !<br>-Pour quoi ? La remarque ou le cadeau ?  
>-Le cadeau ! Cette montre est superbe !<br>Ils dînèrent dans un silence quasi absolu. La tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis plusieurs jours était un peu tombée mais le malaise subsistait toujours au fond d'eux même. Ainsi ce repas de noël se passa dans une étrange atmosphère mais Mac se sentait néanmoins mieux. Elle était avec lui, Harm. Cet homme qui savait la mettre hors d'elle en un temps record mais celui qui savait également l'apaiser.  
>-Merci pour le repas Harm, c'était délicieux.<br>-De rien.  
>-Etait ce vos excuses ?<br>-Mes excuses ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher Mac !  
>-Vraiment ? Vous oubliez l'audience du Caporal Trissburt ?<br>Ca y était, elle sentait qu'elle perdait à nouveau patience.  
>-Mac c'est vous qui avez prit la mouche quand j'ai parlé…<br>-Oh Harm !  
>Elle se leva d'un bond.<br>-On ne va pas revenir là-dessus !  
>Il se leva aussi pour lui faire face.<br>-C'est vous qui avez abordez le sujet !  
>-Tout ce que je voulais depuis des jours c'étaient des excuses Harm !<br>Il la regarda sans rien dire. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui.  
>-Pourquoi faut il que vous gâchiez toujours tout ? Murmura-t-elle.<br>Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais il lui barra le passage.  
>-Laissez moi passer !<br>-Non ! Pas avant qu'on ait discuté !  
>Son ton fut catégorique, ses yeux étaient glacials.<br>-Laissez moi, murmura une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.  
>-Pas cette fois Mac ! Pas cette fois…<br>Son ton s'était radoucit et ses yeux étaient à nouveaux tendres. Mac ne répondit pas. Les larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues, elle n'avait pu les retenir plus longtemps.  
>-On va faire un jeu !<br>-Un jeu ? Harm, je n'ai pas envie de jouer !  
>-Je vais dire ou faire quelque chose et vous allez me dire ce que vous ressentez vraiment.<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Nous n'arrivons pas à nous dire ce que nous avons sur le cœur ! C'est un bon moyen !<br>-Vous gagniez à savoir ce que je pense et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je gagne ?  
>-La même chose !<br>Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant. « Je ne veux pas qu'il le demande ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ! ».  
>-Alors ? Insista Harm.<br>-Si je refuse ?  
>-Alors rien ne changera, rien ne sera jamais avoué ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça ! Vous souffrez… je le vois et je ne le supporte plus.<br>« Je n'arrive même plus à lui cacher. Harm si tu savais…si tu savais. » Elle acquiesça.  
>-Très bien…alors pourquoi tenez vous tant à ce que je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit à l'audience ?<br>Le cœur de Mac battait si vite. Harm commençait fort avec cette question.  
>-Parce que vous m'avez blessé ! Vous saviez que j'avais eu des problèmes d'alcool et vous avez utilisé ce prétexte pour me piéger !<br>-Mac quand je parlais de l'alcoolémie du Caporal je ne parlais que de lui, de SON irresponsabilité !  
>-Et votre long réquisitoire sur les alcooliques qui feraient mieux de quitter l'armée parce qu'ils risquent de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler ?<br>-Je …je ne pensais pas vous blesser je vous assure ! Alors c'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez frappé ?  
>-A votre avis ?<br>-Je pensais que vous étiez furieuse d'avoir perdu cette affaire !  
>-J'ai perdue de nombreuses affaires Capitaine et je n'ai jamais frappé personne pour cette raison !<br>-Excusez moi ! Sincèrement je ne voulais pas vous blesser de la sorte ! Je ne pensais pas…Je suis désolé Mac.  
>Elle ne quittait pas son regard. Il était sincère elle le voyait. Mais elle avait eu tellement mal, et le fait qu'il ne lui ait fait aucunes excuses plus tôt lui avait davantage brisé le cœur.<br>-Excusez moi aussi ! Je n'aurai pas dû agir comme je l'ai fais, seulement…vos paroles me touchent, quels qu'elles soient !  
>-Les vôtres ont le même impact sur moi !<br>-Vous ne le montrez pas ! J'ai toujours l'impression que vous restez indifférent à tout se que je fais ou dis.  
>- Je ne suis pas indifférent à vous Mac, vous le savez ! Et vos paroles me touchent directement à cet endroit.<br>Il prit la main de Mac dans la sienne et la posa sur son cœur. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et Harm poursuivit.  
>-Si je vous dis que votre sourire est ce qu'il y a de plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir !<br>-Je…vous dirais que je vous ai mentit à notre première rencontre…Il a fallu que je vois votre sourire pour que je ne réponde plus de rien.  
>-Que dois je comprendre Mac ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement.<br>-C'était à mon tour de poser la question Capitaine !  
>-Répondez s'il vous plait !<br>-Vous devez comprendre que…lorsque j'ai croisé votre regard pour la première fois vous me teniez contre votre cœur. J'ai beau avoir lutter, chaque jour passé près de vous me faisait tomber dans un gouffre de plus en plus profond, je …je ne peux pas en sortir Harm. Je pourrai rester contre vous des jours entiers, je pourrai regarder vos yeux d'interminables minutes je pourrai…  
>Mac s'arrêta de parler, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il se trouvait si près.<br>-Harm, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez si…  
>Elle s'avança et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.<br>-Un bien être.  
>-Et ceci ?<br>Mac s'approcha une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle se mit sur pointe des pieds et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Harm. Elle la fit danser lentement. Elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque pour le sentir encore d'avantage près d'elle. Il l'encercla de ses bras puissants, lui transmettant ainsi sa force et sa chaleur. Leur baiser dura un long moment avant qu'ils ne soient contraint de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.  
>-Du plaisir, murmura Harm sur ses lèvres.<br>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils laissèrent la passion les envahir. Harm poussa doucement Mac contre la table. Coincée entre celle-ci et ce corps bouillonnant, elle s'y assit et passa ses jambes fuselées sur les hanches du beau Capitaine. Il caressa ses cuisses. Ils en avaient tellement envie, ne réfléchissant plus aux conséquences de leurs actes. Seule comptait la sensation de la caresse de l'autre sur le corps de chacun.  
>« Non je ne peux pas ». Les mains de Harm se trouvaient toujours sur les cuisses de Mac. Il les avaient glissé sous son uniforme et caressait du bout des doigts la fine dentelle de ses bas.<br>-Harm, arrêtez, murmura Mac.  
>Il s'éloigna doucement et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.<br>-Je…je ne peux pas ! Pas comme ça !  
>-Vous connaissez un autre moyen ? Dit-il en souriant.<br>-Peut être bien mais ce n'est pas le problème !  
>Elle caressait sa nuque tendrement et le regardait dans les yeux.<br>-J'en ai envie mais…pas ici ! Je n'ai pas envie que cela se passe de cette manière !  
>-Comme vous voulez.<br>Il s'éloigna déçu par la réaction de sa partenaire. Mais elle ne le laissa pas partir.  
>-Vous pouvez laisser vos mains là où elles se trouvent !<br>-Non Mac parce que si je les laisse sur votre peau, je ne contrôlerais plus rien !  
>Elle sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.<br>-Dommage, murmura Mac.  
>Elle se releva et remit en place sa jupe d'uniforme. Harm se dirigea vers le chandelier et l'éteignit. Il prit le cadeau qu'il avait offert à Mac et la rejoignit. Il lui passa le fin bracelet au poignet. Il le ferma avec une extrême douceur et déposa un baiser sur sa main. Après avoir échangé un regard, elle chercha le cadeau qu'elle avait offert à Harm. Il le passa également.<p>

-Je vais ranger le chandelier dans le bureau de l'Amiral !  
>-Alors vous me laisser débarrasser ! Mais vous êtes galant Capitaine ! Dit Mac en souriant.<br>-L'égalité des sexes est votre point favori ! J'essayerais de me faire pardonner, murmura-t il sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce.  
>Elle débarrassa avec le sourire. Elle porta la vaisselle dans la cuisine et la posa sur le plan de travail. Elle regagna la salle de conférence pensant y trouver Harm, mais celle-ci était vide. Mac traversa le plateau et pénétra dans le bureau de son CO. Harm avait fait du feu dans la cheminée.<br>-Qu'est ce que vous faites dans le bureau de l'Amiral ?  
>-Un feu ! C'est le seul qui possède une cheminée !<br>-Mais Harm vous êtes fou ?  
>-Pourquoi vous avez peur que le Père Noël ne puisse pas vous apporter se que vous souhaiter ?<br>Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et passa ses mains dans sa nuque.  
>-J'ai tout ce que je souhaite !<br>Elle l'embrassa doucement avec sensualité, Harm se laissa faire.  
>-Mac…il faudrait qu'on arrête sinon…<br>-Oui je sais !  
>Elle fit une moue de petite fille. Harm lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers un fauteuil confortable. Il s'assit et l'attira contre lui. Mac s'assit sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas comment la tenir contre lui. Elle remarqua sa maladresse. En souriant, elle lui prit les mains et lui parla avec douceur, comme à un enfant.<br>-Alors, vous mettez votre main ici, dit elle en plaçant l'une d'elle autour de sa taille, et l'autre vous la mettez ici, finit elle en la mettant sur sa cuisse.  
>-Merci pour votre aide.<br>-Mais de rien !  
>Harm resserra son étreinte et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle jouait avec les boutons dorés de son uniforme. « Qu'il est séduisant avec cet uniforme et ses ailes sur sa poitrine… ».<br>« Son parfum, je n'ai jamais remarqué à quel point ses cheveux dégageaient une si agréable odeur… ». Mac leva la tête un instant vers lui. Elle le regarda puis la laissa retomber sur son épaule. La peau de son cou se trouvait à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Mac ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu y rester une éternité, des jours entiers enlacés tout les deux. Il sentait son corps se faire plus lourd. Il baissa les yeux. Elle était si belle. Harm se demanda si la main de Mac posée sur son torse, pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Il allait si vite, qu'il se demandait si il n'allait pas exploser dans sa poitrine. Il ne quittait pas Mac des yeux une seule seconde. « Si seulement je pouvais lui dire… Si je savais qu'elle éprouvait la même chose je lui dirais sans hésitation. » Il resta de longues minutes à regarder son visage si paisible.  
>-Je garderai cette image pour toujours Mac. Quoiqu'il arrive… Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser dans ses cheveux.<br>Harm posa sa tête contre la sienne et s'endormit lui aussi.

Harm se sentait bien. Il sentait cette agréable odeur. Il la connaissait pour avoir frissonné plus d'une fois. Son origine familière, il n'avait pu l'apprécier comme à cet instant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se redressa doucement pour regarder le visage de la femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Mac dormait toujours. Il regarda l'heure à son poignet. 01 :15. Ils étaient le 25 Décembre. Ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux.  
>-Mac, murmura Harm à son oreille, Mac…<br>Ce son était si doux pour elle. Le ton de Harm était chaleureux, bienveillant, presque amoureux. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux. Il lui souriait. « Son sourire ».  
>-Allez Mademoiselle Mackenzie, notre punition est terminée, dit il en souriant.<br>-Je serai bien restée encore un peu, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.  
>-Moi aussi mais imaginez la tête de l'Amiral si il nous voit comme ça !<br>-Oui mais au moins il verra que nous avons enfin pu nous parler !  
>Ils rirent tous les deux. Mac plongea son regard dans celui de Harm.<br>-Si on y allait Capitaine ?  
>-Mais c'est vous qui m'empêchez de me lever !<br>Mac se leva et attira Harm contre elle.  
>-J'ai envie de rester près de vous, on s'habitue vite à vos bras Pilote !<br>-Merci, et je peux dire qu'on tombe vite sous le charme de votre sourire Marine !  
>Ils se sourient tendrement et Harm poursuivit.<br>-Alors, qu'est ce que vous me proposez ?  
>-De quoi parlez vous ?<br>-Pour ne pas quitter mes bras et pour que je puisse apprécier votre sourire ?  
>Elle s'approcha le plus près possible de son visage.<br>-Venez chez moi, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Oui…ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que quelque chose se passe au JAG que…rien ne peut se passer. Eh puis…passer Noël seule ne m'enchante pas vraiment !  
>-Si c'est une invite je l'accepte !<br>-Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous refuseriez !  
>-Eh bien vous vous trompiez mais…est ce que cela change votre proposition ?<br>-Non ça ne change rien du tout !  
>Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment. Ce fut le manque d'air qui les fit reprendre pied contre leur volonté. Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires et quittèrent le bureau. Harm proposa de prendre sa voiture. Le trajet se passa en silence. Mac tripotait le bas de sa jupe avec nervosité. Elle avait invité Harm chez elle ! Pas pour un simple dîner ni même pour travailler sur une affaire mais pour passer la nuit avec elle. Mac n'en revenait pas. Comment avait elle pu faire ça ? Et lui, il avait accepté sans hésitation. « Il en a autant envie que moi ». Mac n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce fait. Elle avait sentit le désir qu'elle provoquait chez Harm. Bien que n'étant pas allé plus loin dans la salle de conférence, elle avait remarqué ce qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher.<br>Il lui prit la main. Mac tourna la tête vers lui et il lui accorda son plus beau sourire. Rassurée par cette présence elle lui sourit en retour. Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble et Harm se gara.  
>-Vous êtes sûre de vouloir que je monte ?<br>-Oui mais j'aimerai encore quelque chose avant !  
>-Quoi ?<br>-J'aimerai vous dire 'tu' ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous vouvoyons depuis des années Harm. Nous nous connaissons mieux que personne ! Se dire 'vous' dresse des barrières que nous voulons voir tomber depuis longtemps !  
>-Je suis plutôt d'accord !<br>Ils se sourirent comme pour sceller leur nouvel accord et montèrent chez Mac. Elle alluma la lumière et déposa ses affaires sur le canapé.  
>-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?<br>-Non.  
>-Manger quelque chose ?<br>-Non.  
>-Dis moi, tu veux au moins quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.<br>-Si tu le veux aussi, répondit Harm en la prenant par la taille.  
>-Oui je crois que je le veux !<br>Elle sourit et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, explorant la bouche de l'autre avec une grande sensualité.  
>-Attends Mac je…<br>-Chut…  
>-Je dois te dire quelque chose avant !<br>- Arrêtes de parler Harm ! Nous avons déjà beaucoup trop parlés ! Dit-elle avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche pour une nouvelle danse.  
>Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, passant ainsi une nuit magique. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, n'étant jamais rassasié du corps de l'autre. De longues heures plus tard, l'épuisement gagna sur la passion.<p>

Ce fut le petit matin qui les vit endormis et enlacés. Harm s'éveilla le premier. Pendant de longues minutes il resta sans bouger de peur de réveiller la femme qu'il aimait. Mac remua et il en profita pour la faire basculer doucement. Il la regarda un moment, la tête appuyée sur son coude. Il se leva enfin et s'habilla sans bruit. Il revint sur le lit et se pencha doucement sur Mac. Du bout des doigts il balaya une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son délicat visage.  
>-Pardon Mac, murmura –t-il avant de se relever.<br>Il la regarda une dernière fois et quitta l'appartement. Elle s'éveillait doucement. Elle crut avoir entendu la porte se fermer. Peu à peu les éléments de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle avait passée la nuit à faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas là. Comme pour se persuader de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle souleva le drap qui la recouvrait. Après un bref coup d'œil dessous, elle le laissa à nouveau tomber en souriant. Ce Noël avait été le plus beau de toute sa vie. Mais ou se trouvait Harm ? « Il doit être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner ! ». Elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans le drap.  
>-Harm ?<br>Mac quitta la chambre et entra dans le salon. La veste de Harm ne se trouvait plus sur le dossier du canapé.  
>-Harm ? Répéta Mac en entrant dans la cuisine.<br>Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, cherchant un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouvait Harm. Il n'y avait rien. Pas un mot ou un élément qui indiquait que Harm avait passé la nuit ici. De plus en plus inquiète, elle prit le téléphone et composa son numéro. Il était sur messagerie. Mac raccrocha sans laisser de message. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? « Hey Harm c'est Sarah, Mac tu sais tu as couché avec moi la nuit dernière ? Non je voulais juste savoir si tu étais parti chercher les croissants parce que je me suis réveillée toute seule ! ». Mac soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Cette réaction ne lui ressemblait pas. Son jour de Noël s'annonçait bien triste.  
>-Joyeux Noël Mac, dit-elle sur un ton amer.<br>Elle regagna la salle de bain d'un pas lourd et se glissa sous la douche.

Il longeait le mur sombre. Harm s'arrêta à la hauteur du nom de son père. Il passa sa main sur les petites lettres dorées.  
>-Salut Papa, murmura-t-il. Joyeux Noël ! Il sourit. Le mien a été le plus merveilleux depuis des années. J'étais avec Sarah…tu te souviens d'elle. Elle est tellement merveilleuse. Il soupira et les larmes envahirent ses beaux yeux bleus. J'ai fais une erreur papa ! La plus grosse de toute ma vie ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire l'amour. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, elle va me détester, je le sais… Les larmes coulèrent à présent sur ses joues. Je vais partir, la semaine prochaine, pour le Jefferson…Il mouille dans le golfe persique. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, l'Amiral m'a dit trois mois… Mais il y a Sarah… j'ai peur Papa, pour la première fois j'ai la trouille. J'ai peur de tout perdre, de la perdre, j'ai peur de mourir…Il resta silencieux un moment et essuya ses larmes chaudes d'un revers de manche. Protège Sarah de là haut pour moi…<br>Il effleura à nouveau les lettres du bout des doigts et s'en alla.

27 Décembre 2001  
>05 :02 PM Heure Locale<br>JAG

Mac ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur nuit d'amour. Il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Elle avait espéré le croiser ce matin là au bureau mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Mac ne comprenait pas se qu'il s'était passé. Il regrettait sans doute.  
>Elle devait aller voir son CO. Elle devait lui parler.<br>-Amiral, le Colonel Mackenzie !  
>-Faites la entrer Tiner !<br>Mac entra dans le bureau et se mit au garde-à-vous.  
>-Que puis je pour vous Colonel ?<br>-Amiral, j'aimerai vous poser une question à propos du Capitaine Rabb !  
>-Laquelle ?<br>-Savez vous où il se trouve ?  
>-Je lui ai donné une semaine de permission avant son départ pourquoi ?<br>-Son départ Monsieur ? Demanda Mac étonnée.  
>-Il ne vous en a pas parlé ?<br>-Non Monsieur, répondit elle la gorge sèche.  
>-Je vais le tuer !<br>-Il part où ?  
>-C'est à lui de vous le dire Colonel !<br>-Je n'arrive pas à le joindre Monsieur, croyez moi que je dois également lui parler !  
>-Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?<br>-C'est personnel Amiral.  
>-Je n'aime pas cette réponse Mac !<br>-Il faudra vous en contenter Monsieur !  
>-Vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ? Demanda t-il, remarquant le changement d'attitude de Mac.<br>-Oui Monsieur ! Merci de m'avoir reçu.  
>-Je vous en prie.<br>Elle fit un impeccable demi tour et quitta son bureau. Mac était furieuse. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son travail pendant encore une bonne heure puis elle rentra chez elle.  
>Elle se fit couler un bain pour se détendre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Elle revoyait des images de cette nuit si magique. Mais il l'avait prise pour une idiote et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il partait en mission ? Pourquoi était il partit au petit matin ? Pour ne pas avoir à lui dire ? Pourquoi refusait-il de la voir et de lui parler ?<br>L'eau commençait à se rafraîchir, elle en sortit et alla directement se coucher sans prendre le temps de manger. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoique se soit et préféra aller dormir au plus tôt pour ne pas avoir à penser à Harm.

31 Décembre 2001  
>08 :16 PM Heure locale<br>Domicile d'AJ Chegwidden.

-Bonsoir Capitaine, chantonna Harriet en ouvrant la porte.  
>-Bonsoir Harriet, comment allez vous ? Demanda Harm en entrant.<br>-Bien merci, ce fut dommage que vous n'étiez pas là pour le réveillon de Noël.  
>-Oui, excusez moi encore une fois, dit il avec un sourire.<br>Il se débarrassa de son manteau et rejoignit le salon où se trouvaient les autres invités.  
>-Bonsoir.<br>-Salut Harm, répondit Sturgis.  
>-Salut vieux.<br>-Alors à ce qu'il parait tu pars demain ?  
>-Oui, sur le Jefferson.<br>-Combien de temps ?  
>-Trois mois, dit il d'un air sombre.<br>-Ce sera long au JAG sans toi ! On va s'ennuyer si on ne t'entend plus te disputer avec Mac, dit il en riant.  
>Harm sourit. Il la cherchait des yeux depuis son arrivée. Cette semaine sans la voir, lui avait parue une éternité. Mais il avait fait une erreur. Qu'il le veuille ou non rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. Son décolletée mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse. Elle discutait avec le Lieutenant Singer. Harm ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il était définitivement tombé amoureux de son sourire et de son regard. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas que Mac le fixait. Ses yeux si doux lui lançaient des éclairs de colère. Il lui accorda un timide sourire, mais elle demeura de glace et quitta la pièce. Il s'avança vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu disparaître mais une main se referma sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête. AJ le regardait aussi furieux.<br>-Venez ! Ordonna celui-ci d'un ton sec et catégorique.  
>Harm le suivit dans une pièce vide de monde. Le bureau de l'Amiral Chegwidden était une grande pièce envahie de livres et de documents. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers le Capitaine.<br>-Bon Dieu Harm, qu'avez vous fait ?  
>-Pardon Monsieur ?<br>-Votre permanence le soir de Noël ! Cela avait été fait en sorte pour que vous lui parliez ! Et elle me semble encore d'avantage furieuse ! Alors je repose ma question, qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit là ?  
>-Sauf, votre respect Monsieur ce qu'il y a entre Mac et moi ne regarde que nous !<br>-Ah oui vous croyez vraiment ça Capitaine ? Moi non ! Pas quand il s'agit de deux de mes officiers ! Vous ne lui avez pas dit que vous partiez en Afghanistan !  
>-Non…je…je ne savais pas comment le lui dire !<br>-Ah vous ne saviez pas ? Et savez vous comment faire pour qu'elle accepte de vous reparliez un jour ?  
>-Je…non.<br>-Ecoutez Rabb, Mac compte beaucoup pour moi, je la considère comme ma propre fille et vous pas moins que mon propre fils mais…le mal que vous êtes en train de lui faire je ne le supporte pas !  
>-Que voulez vous dire ?<br>-Ce que je veux dire ? Simplement que cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'est plus dans son état normal, elle est d'avantage mal qu'après l'incident de l'affaire Trissburt ! Vous connaissez cette tête de pioche si fière. Je l'ai surprise à pleurer dans la salle de conférence il y a deux jours de cela. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Et lorsqu'elle a appris votre départ de la bouche d'un autre….j'ai cru qu'elle allait vous retrouver pour vous étriper !  
>-Je ne savais pas, murmura Harm.<br>-Allez la voir Harm ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais si vous tenez ne serait-ce qu'un peu à elle, parlez lui ! Si vous ne le faites pas avant votre départ…vous la perdrez !  
>Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à Harm l'occasion de lui répondre. Il resta face à ses pensées et à ses doutes quelques minutes. Il ne savait que lui faire du mal. La semaine précédente dans la salle d'audience, ce matin de Noël où il l'avait laissée seule, cette semaine où il avait tout fait pour ne pas lui parler et puis pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il partait dans un pays en guerre. Harm repensa aux paroles de son CO. « Si vous ne tenez ne serai-ce qu'un peu à elle… » Bien sûr qu'il tenait à elle. S'en était même la principale raison du problème. Il tenait à Mac, beaucoup trop. Il l'aimait plus que quiconque. Il pourrait donner sa vie pour elle. Il allait la perdre. Ce qu'il avait toujours craint était sur le point de se passer.<br>« Si seulement je n'avais été si idiot ! Nous savions que franchir cette étape risquait de briser ce qu'il y avait entre nous ! » Harm se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir. Il resta encore de longues minutes à penser à Mac et à cette nuit où il avait pu la tenir contre lui et sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

31 Décembre 2001  
>11 :20 PM Heure locale<br>Domicile d' AJ Chegwidden

Mac sortit de la maison beaucoup trop peuplée à son goût. Elle enfila son long manteau blanc et s'assit sur le banc en bois. Elle regarda le ciel parsemé de quelques étoiles scintillantes. Pour l'instant il demeurait sombre et paisible mais d'ici quelques minutes, il s'embrasera de milles couleurs.  
>La jeune femme avait un peu le vague à l'âme. Cette année avait été des plus mouvementée. Elle avait faillit se marier, Harm avait eu un accident qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, un nouvel avocat était venu travailler au JAG, tout ceci sans compter les changements que le monde avait subi. Mac avait hâte que cette année se finisse enfin. Elle pensa à Harm, il ne quittait pas son esprit depuis des jours entiers. Il allait partir. « Après tout c'est peut être mieux ainsi ! »<br>La porte s'ouvrit et une masse noire s'avança vers le Colonel perdue dans ses pensées. Avec hésitation, Harm lui posa sa main sur son épaule. Mac sursauta et se leva d'un bond.  
>-Je vous fais peur maintenant ?<br>Elle ne répondit pas. Ils se firent face pendant quelques instants sans se dire quoique se soit.  
>-Mac je…<br>Les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Son regard le transperçait de part en part.  
>-Ex…excusez moi ! Bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux.<br>-On se vouvoie à nouveau Capitaine ? Demanda Mac sur un ton froid et distant.  
>Il ne répondit pas et elle poursuivit.<br>-Nous redressons ces barrières ! Comme vous voulez Capitaine !  
>Elle passa à coté de lui pour rentrer mais il lui attrapa le bras.<br>-Je vous demande pardon Mac !  
>-Pardon pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir prise pour une idiote, m'avoir laissée le matin après avoir eu ce que vous vouliez, pour ne pas m'avoir dit que vous partiez en mission à l'autre bout de la Terre dans un pays en guerre, ou pour m'avoir évité pendant toute une semaine ?<br>-Pour…pour tout ça !  
>-Un 'pardon Mac' ne suffira pas cette fois ! Dit-elle en se dégageant de lui.<br>-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Si j'ai fais tout ça c'est par…amour. Finit-il d'une petite voix.  
>-Oh mais oui, on fait toujours ça quand on aime ! Merci Harm ! Merci pour tout ! Je vous souhaite bon courage et amusez vous bien dans les nuages !<br>-Vous savez très bien que…  
>-Que vos ailes sont tout ce qui compte pour vous !<br>Elle sentait les larmes naîtrent dans ses yeux mais elle refusait de les laisser couler sur ses joues.  
>-Allez y Harm, continua t-elle sur une voix plus calme, partez et oubliez tout ça ! Oubliez nous…il n'y a pas de nous !<br>Elle fit volte face et entra dans la maison. Harm entendit le compte à rebours s'élever de la demeure. Ses amis se souhaitèrent une bonne année et le ciel s'enflamma. A la lueur des feux d'artifices, il vit briller un fin filament argenté sur le sol. Harm le ramassa délicatement. Il contempla le bijou un instant. Le bracelet qu'il avait offert à Noël reposait dans le creux de sa main. Il s'était ouvert au moment où elle s'était dégagée de son emprise. « Je l'ai perdue ! ». Il referma la main sur le bijou et laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues. « Adieu Mac ». Harm quitta le domicile de son CO sans saluer ses amis. Il rentra à son appartement et prépara quelques affaires pour son vol du lendemain jusqu'au Jefferson.

03 Février 2002  
>10 :51 PM Heure locale<br>USS Thomas Jefferson  
>Golfe Persique<p>

Voilà un mois déjà que Harm avait quitté Washington. Il avait pu avoir Bud au téléphone l'une ou l'autre fois. Le JAG n'avait pas eu de remplaçant. Il reviendrait bientôt et son CO n'avait pas trouvé la nécessité de le remplacer jusque là. Harriet et le petit AJ se portaient bien également. Le parrain de celui-ci lui manquait, mais Harm promis qu'ils feraient une ballade dans les airs ensembles dès son retour. Bud ne lui donnait que quelques informations sur ses amis en lui affirmant que 'tout allait bien chez tout le monde'. Il ne préféra pas parler de Mac à qui il pensait chaque jour.  
>Comme à son habitude, Harm se trouvait sur le pont arrière du bâtiment. Un léger souffle de vent lui caressait le visage. Il regarda les étoiles scintiller au-dessus de la surface lisse et calme. Harm sortit un fin bracelet sertit de petites pierres blanches de sa poche. Il le caressa du bout des doigts comme à chaque fois. Elle lui manquait. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps, si seulement il pouvait changer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aurait tout donné pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour sentir son parfum. Mais elle ne lui pardonnera jamais.<br>-Capitaine ! On vous attend au messe !  
>Harm rangea rapidement le bracelet dans sa poche et suivit le Matelot qui avait fait irruption sur la passerelle. Durant le trajet qui le séparait de la petite pièce sombre, il tenta de chasser Mac de son esprit. Il se demandait pour quelle raison on pouvait bien venir le chercher jusque sur le pont arrière.<br>Le matelot le salua devant la porte brune et passa l'angle du couloir. Harm ouvrit la porte. Son regard balaya la pièce. Le Commandant du Jefferson se trouvait assit à une table ronde, savourant un café. Harm reconnu l'Amiral Thomas Boone qui lui accorda un sourire amical. Il s'avança vers eux et se mit au garde-à-vous.  
>-Capitaine Rabb au rapport !<br>-Repos Capitaine et asseyez-vous, ordonna le Commandant.  
>Harm s'exécuta.<br>-Amiral.  
>-Bonsoir Harm !<br>Un homme qui se trouvait de dos au fond de la pièce approcha et Harm y reconnu son ami l'agent de la CIA Clayton Webb. Ils se serrèrent la main.  
>-Que faites vous ici Webb ?<br>-Vous proposer un travail.  
>-J'ai déjà un patron.<br>-Oui mais les choses changent Rabb !  
>Harm regarda le Commandant d'un air étonné et celui-ci fit signe à son ami de prendre la parole.<br>-Nous avons perdu deux hommes dans une frappe au dessus de l'Afghanistan il y a de cela deux jours….Nous avons besoin de vous !  
>-Moi ?<br>-Le pilote et son Rio se sont éjectés et nous avons perdus leurs traces jusqu'à ce matin, continua Webb.  
>-Envoyez des troupes au sol, proposa Harm.<br>-Justement non, nous ne pouvons pas !  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Le pilote connaissait des informations classées 'secret défense'. S'il tombe entre les mains de Talibans ils pourraient ….  
>-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Pourquoi ne pas envoyer des Marines ?<br>-Parce que vous êtes qualifié pour ce genre de situation délicate.  
>-Pardon ?<br>Harm sentait la colère monter en lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les héros. Sa dernière expérience avait été marquante pour lui. Son seul but à présent était de faire son quota d'heures pour rentrer à la fin des trois mois à Washington.  
>-Ce sont les ordres Capitaine ! Ne les discutez pas ! Intervint le Commandant qui n'avait prononcé aucune parole jusque là. Vous partirez demain à 08 heures !<br>Il se leva et Harm en fit de même. Une fois sortit, il se laissa retomber sur la chaise.  
>-Désolé Rabb, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous ! Dit Webb en sortant lui aussi.<br>-Croyez moi j'aurai préféré qu'on ne fasse pas appel à vous ! Dit Boone en le regardant.  
>-Vous n'y êtes pour rien !<br>-J'ai déjà perdu un Rabb au combat, je ne veux pas en perdre un deuxième.  
>Harm leva la tête et l'Amiral sourit.<br>-Vous croyez certainement que je vous aurai laissé y aller tout seul ? Je serai votre Rio !  
>Harm sourit timidement. Il était un peu rassuré, avec Boone dans le cockpit il serait plus serein. Il regarda ses mains pendant un long moment.<br>-Vous connaissez la chose la plus importante quand on vole Harm, ne penser qu'a ce qu'on fait et à rien d'autre !  
>-Oui je sais…<br>-Réglez ce qui vous tracasse avant demain !  
>-Ce n'est pas si simple.<br>-C'est une histoire de femme alors !  
>Harm leva à nouveau la tête vers lui et il poursuivit.<br>-Lorsque c'est compliqué c'est toujours une histoire de femme ! Dit-il en riant.  
>Harm ri également.<br>'L'Amiral Boone est demandé sur la passerelle, l'Amiral Boone sur la passerelle…'  
>-A demain Harm, il se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule, appelez la ! Vous partez pour une mission dangereuse, vous devez être à 100% présent dans le cockpit !<br>-Oui Monsieur.  
>Il sortit laissa Harm à nouveau face à ses pensées et ses doutes. Après quelques minutes à rester seul dans la pièce il se leva et regagna sa cabine. Il prit son téléphone cellulaire et composa son numéro. Elle ne décrocha pas. « Le décalage horaire, elle doit encore se trouver au JAG ». La voix de Mac retentit à l'autre bout du fil. « Son répondeur ». Il ne voulait pas laisser de message, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais il ne put raccrocher, appréciant simplement le doux son de sa voix. Il fut prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il entendit le signal qui lui indiquait que c'était à lui de parler.<br>-Euh…Mac ? C'est…Harm. …Je…je vous appelle pour vous dire que…je pars en mission demain. Voilà je…vous devez être encore furieuse contre moi…Il est près de minuit ici, il fait chaud, je pense qu'à Washington il neige encore…Vous devez être encore au bureau je pense. Bud m'a dit pour l'affaire que vous avez menée avec Sturgis, félicitations ! …Bon eh bien je vous laisse…au…au revoir Mac.  
>Il raccrocha et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le lit.<br>-Quel idiot, murmura t-il.

Mac n'avait pas bougée. Elle regardait toujours le petit appareil noir posé sur le meuble. Elle était fatiguée ces derniers jours et avait demandé sa journée. Elle s'était détendue sous une douche tiède et était arrivée trop tard pour décrocher le combiné. Lorsqu'elle avait entendue la voix de Harm, elle s'était figée sur place. Ca lui avait fait du bien de l'entendre. Mais quelque chose l'avait frappé dans le timbre de sa voix. Lui qui paraissait toujours si sûr de lui semblait avoir perdu toute confiance. Une pointe d'angoisse traversa l'esprit de Mac. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il partait voler le lendemain ? Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le savoir dans un avion. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis un mois, depuis son départ. Il avait dû voler presque chaque jour depuis, alors pourquoi l'avoir appelée justement cette fois ? Partait-il pour une mission dangereuse ? Non, c'était impossible pas Harm, ils ne pouvaient pas lui ordonner de risquer ça vie, pas lui ! Mac était partagée par la crainte que lui inspirait cet appel et par la colère qu'elle éprouvait encore à son égard. Il l'avait abandonnée pour voler et à présent qu'il pouvait le faire, il semblait avoir besoin d'elle.  
>« Eh bien qu'il vole ! » Pensa Mac en retournant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

04 Février 2002  
>07 :58 AM Heure locale<br>USS Thomas Jefferson  
>Golfe Persique<p>

C'était un beau jour ensoleillé. Trois avions décollaient ce matin là. Harm avait prit place dans celui qu'il avait l'habitude de piloter ces dernières semaines. L'homme qui avait volé avec son père se trouvait sur le siège derrière lui. Ils attendaient de pouvoir rejoindre la piste d'envol. Le premier chasseur décollait déjà. A leur son bord, le Pilote Reynolds et son Rio Karter. Ceux-ci devaient les escorter jusqu'à la frontière Afghane. Ensuite les deux autres devraient continuer seuls. Webb avait prit place dans le second Tomcat. Harm ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux. Il n'avait rien avalé le matin même et avait le teint extrêmement pâle.  
>-Vous avez vu la tête de Webb ? Demanda l'Amiral Boone.<br>Harm sourit.  
>-Oui Monsieur !<br>-Le pauvre, dit celui-ci en riant.  
>Harm en fit de même et on les aiguilla vers le pont d'envol. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit le fin bracelet qu'il avait offert à Mac. Il le regarda un instant et le fourra dans la poche se trouvant sur sa poitrine. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages blancs.<br>-Protège la papa, murmura-t-il.  
>Les dernières vérifications faites, ils décollèrent.<br>Durant le trajet ils ne communiquèrent que très peu. Le chasseur de Reynolds et Karter les quitta comme convenu à la frontière. Ils se trouvaient à présent sans escorte. Le but était de rejoindre une petite piste en plein désert. Webb avait eu des infos qui affirmaient que les disparus pouvaient se cacher dans un petit village à 3 heures de route de l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir. Harm se demanda comment ils allaient faire pour cacher deux avions, comment ils allaient rejoindre le village et surtout comment ils allaient rentrer avec deux hommes en plus. Mais il ne préféra pas poser de question à son ami qui semblait de plus en plus mal en point.  
>-Alors Webb, ça va ? Demanda-t-il par la radio.<br>-Ne vous foutez pas de moi Rabb vous allez….vous le payerez si vous le faites !  
>Harm rit ainsi que son Rio.<br>-Williams tout va bien avec Monsieur Webb ? Demanda celui-ci.  
>-Oui Monsieur j'espère seulement arriver avant que le sac ne soit rempli !<br>Les trois pilotes rirent et Webb bougonna. La dernière heure de vol se passa dans un silence quasi-total. Harm tenta de ne pas penser à Mac. Il y parvenait difficilement mais il devait la chasser de son esprit, sa vie en dépendait. Ils virent enfin la piste perdue entre les rochers. Le chasseur où se trouvait Webb et Williams se posa en premier. Une fois la piste dégagée, Harm et Boone entamèrent la descente eux aussi. Les deux appareils étant au sol, les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent. Webb était toujours blanc mais semblait aller un peu mieux.  
>-Alors, Monsieur l'Agent, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?<br>-On prend la Jeep qui a été laissée ici pour nous et nous partons au village chercher Parkins et Hell.  
>-Vous comptez abandonner deux avions de l'Aéronaval Américaine en plein désert Afghan ? Demanda Harm étonné.<br>-D'habitude c'est vous le pros pour faire perdre beaucoup d'argent au Gouvernement ! Bien sûr que non nous n'allons pas l'abandonner ! L'Amiral Boone et le Capitaine resteront ici et puis ils auront de la compagnie.  
>Harm ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Surgis entre les rochers une dizaine de Commandos de Marines en tenue de combat.<br>-Ils les garderont pour nous, finit Webb.  
>Les soldats se saluèrent et Harm et son ami prirent la Jeep laissant leurs compatriotes aux avions. Harm conduisait. Webb ne disait rien, il appréciait simplement l'air frais qui caressait son visage. A présent il avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et son caractère.<br>-Roulez mieux Rabb, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un champ de mine !  
>-Et moi j'ai envie de rentrer à Washington au plus vite !<br>-Pourquoi ? Une femme vous attend ? Il me semble que non pourtant !  
>-La CIA ne sait pas toujours tout !<br>-Alors c'est ça…  
>-Laissez tomber !<br>-Non dites moi ça fera la conversation !  
>-Vous croyez que j'en ai envie ? Je suis là par votre faute alors si vous ne voulez pas finir dans un champ de mine foutez moi la paix !<br>-Ok c'est bon message reçu !  
>Harm sourit, ravi d'avoir pu le faire taire. Après avoir rouler pendant presque deux heures, ils atteignirent enfin le petit village. Les regards des villageois étaient tous tournés vers eux. Harm se gara.<br>-Et maintenant ?  
>-Je ne sais pas.<br>-Comment ça ? Le grand Clayton Webb ne sait pas ? Tiens je vais me souvenir de ça !  
>-La ferme Rabb ! Dit –il en lui lançant un regard noir.<br>-Oh fait vous parlez Farsi par hasard ? Je demande parce que ça pourrait être d'une aide précieuse ! Dit Harm sur un ton ironique.  
>-Non, non je ne parle pas Farsi ! Nous nous débrouillerons !<br>-Ouai…  
>-Ne soyez pas si pessimiste Rabb on dirait Mac ! D'ailleurs je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de venir avec elle, elle est d'une meilleure compagnie et elle au moins parle Farsi !<br>-Oui mais elle ne sait pas piloter de Tomcat !  
>Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs petites joutes verbales tout en entamant les recherches. Après plus d'une heure, une jeune fille d'environ 12 ans les conduisit dans une petite maison à la sortie du village. Le Capitaine Hell se trouvait coucher sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.<br>-Capitaine Hell, Capitaine Rabb et agent Webb, vous allez bien Capitaine ?  
>Celui-ci sourit.<br>-J'ai connu mieux mais je dois dire que voir des visages amis me font le plus grand bien !  
>-On va vous sortir de là, intervint Webb, où se trouve Parkins ?<br>-Eric…il est mort Monsieur.  
>-Que s'est-il passé ?<br>-Nous perdions de l'altitude, une balle avait touchée le réservoir de Kérosène. Je lui ai dit de s'éjecter mais le siège était bloqué. …je…je n'ai pas eu le choix. Nous savions tout les deux ce qui arrivait…Il m'a dit de m'éjecter…je lui ai dit adieu et…J'ai vus l'avion exploser. Je me suis réveillé ici, ils m'ont nourris et soignés.  
>Harm et Webb ne disaient rien. Les larmes avaient coulées sur les joues meurtries de l'officier.<br>-Il avait une petite fille…Emma, elle à tout juste trois ans et…elle ne verra plus jamais son père.  
>-Venez Capitaine, nous devons partir au plus vite.<br>Les deux hommes l'aidèrent à se relever et ils sortirent tout les trois. Ils montèrent dans la Jeep et quittèrent le village. Le Capitaine Hell était encore choqué. Le chemin du retour paru plus court à Harm qui avait reprit le volant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où ils avaient laissés les avions. Le groupe de Marines se trouvait toujours en compagnie des deux pilotes. Il fut convenu que le Capitaine monte avec l'Amiral Boone et que Webb reprenne sa place avec Williams. Harm rejoindrait la base et serait rapatrier par hélicoptère. Boone et Hell décollèrent en premier. L'avion se trouvait dans le ciel bleu. Webb s'apprêta à monter à la suite de Williams mais des coups de feux se firent entendre. Ils avaient été suivis depuis le village. Les combattants présents dans la région avaient été prévenus que quelqu'un viendrai chercher le disparu. Ils avaient patiemment attendu leur arrivée pour leur tendre un piège. Des hommes tombèrent de chaque coté.  
>-Monsieur il faut y aller, hurla Williams.<br>-NON !  
>Il redescendit et rejoignit Harm derrière un rocher.<br>-Vous êtes malade Webb ? Prenez cet avion !  
>-Je ne vous laisse pas !<br>-COUCHEZ VOUS !  
>L'agent s'exécuta. Tout deux se protégeaient de l'explosion. Le Tomcat vola en éclat à quelques mètres de leur cachette. Une rocket l'avait touché. Il faisait si chaud. Harm entendit des cris, le bruit des armes automatiques. Il avait été si proche de la déflagration qu'il tomba progressivement inconscient. Sa tête heurta un rocher pointu et il perdit totalement conscience.<p>

Il avait mal à la tête. Harm sentait le sang couler dans sa bouche et le long de sa tempe. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Un fin filament de lumière passait sous la porte close. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Il tenta de bouger mais ses pieds et ses poings étaient liés à une chaise inconfortable.  
>-Capitaine Harmon Rabb JR ! Dit un homme avec une voix grave en entrant dans la pièce. Pilote de l'Aéronavale Américaine, avocat au JAG, célibataire, sans enfants, famille vivant à La Jolla en Californie. C'est bien vous ?<br>Harm ne répondit pas Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir tout ceci sur lui ?  
>-Je vous ai posé une question Capitaine.<br>-Oui…c'est moi, murmura Harm.  
>-Bien….alors que faites vous ici soldat ?<br>-Quoi vous ne savez pas ça ?  
>L'homme s'avança et pointa son arme sous son menton.<br>-Ne jouez pas avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
>-Vous êtes Américain, vous n'avez pas une pointe d'accent…<br>-Répondez à ma question !  
>-Sinon quoi vous me tuerez ?<br>-Je vous tuerai de toute manière !  
>-Alors à quoi bon !<br>-Ah quoi bon ? Il rit doucement. Je vais vous le dire. Oui je suis américain et je sais de nombreuses petites choses sur vous Capitaine ! Je connais votre adresse, vos amis, j'ai de nombreuses relations qui se feront un malin plaisir à exécuter mes ordres, comme par exemple s'en prendre à l'un de vos proches !  
>-Vous bluffez !<br>-Ah vous croyez ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre amie, l'avocate, une jolie brune…Attendez je crois avoir ça par ici, il fouilla dans les papiers qu'il tenait. Ah oui voilà…le Colonel Mackenzie, Sarah Mackenzie !  
>Le visage de Harm se décomposa en entendant le nom de la femme qu'il aimait dans la bouche de cet homme.<br>-Je vous interdit de….  
>-Vous m'interdisez ? Mais vous n'êtes pas en position de force Capitaine !<br>-Je vous jure, si vous l'approchez…  
>-Mm on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible !<br>Il rit. Harm sentit la colère monter en lui. Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller, il devait se réveiller.  
>-Bon eh bien, dites moi ce que vous savez sur l'affaire Cliff et votre Colonel n'aura rien à craindre de moi !<br>-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette affaire !  
>-Je n'en crois pas un mot ! L'officier que vous êtes venu chercher est l'un des principaux concerné !<br>-Je vous ai dit que je ne savais rien !  
>-Très bien alors laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire…Il y a cinq mois dans une base Américaine ont été volées des armes bactériologiques. Elles étaient destinées à servir la rébellion contre votre pays…<br>-Le votre aussi il me semble, coupa Harm.  
>-J'ai cessé d'être Américain le jour où j'ai compris que ça ne rapportait pas assez !<br>-C'est vous qui avez volé ces armes.  
>-Voler non, je laisse ce travail à d'autres, je me suis contenté de les vendre. Mais voilà j'ai été piègé, on est remonté jusqu'à moi et votre Capitaine est celui qui a essayé de me coincer ! Je ne sais pas où sont passées ces armes et mes clients me demandent réparations vous comprenez ! Je me suis chargé du Capitaine, étant porté disparu je savais qu'un crétin de Washington voudrait venir le libérer et vous êtes venu. Dommage vous êtes le seul que j'ai pu avoir vivant ! J'ai fais toute mes recherches sur vous pour voir si ce n'était pas un nouveau piège…et nous voilà tout le deux !<br>Harm ne disait rien. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de tout ça. Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois ? Comment pouvait-il protéger ses amis, comment protéger Mac ?  
>-Vous avez perdu votre langue Capitaine ? Demanda l'homme en riant.<br>-Pourquoi croyez vous que je sache quelque chose ?  
>-Je pensais qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un digne de confiance et par conséquent quelqu'un qui connaissait l'existence de chaque faits de l'enquête !<br>-Vous le pensez toujours ?  
>-Non…j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas la moindre information pour moi ! Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps plus longtemps !<br>Il sortit de son sac un petit boîtier noir et l'alluma. Des chiffres rouges s'affichèrent.  
>-Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi une bombe ? Simplement parce qu'il y a d'autre corps dans cette maison et que je me dois de faire disparaître toute trace, disons que je fais d'une pierre deux coups ! Adieu Capitaine, je saluerai Sarah pour vous quand je la croiserai à Washington ! Dit-il en souriant.<br>Il sortit de la pièce et quitta la petite maison suivit une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Harm regarda les chiffres défiler. Plus qu'une minute avant que la bombe n'explose, plus qu'une toute petite minute avant qu'il ne quitte à jamais ce monde. Il pensa à Mac. Harm revit son sourire, il entendit sa voix douce murmurer au creux de son oreille. Des fines larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Adieu Sarah ».  
>Le fragile bâtiment vola en éclats. Les flammes jaillirent dans la rue, un panache de fumé s'envola dans le ciel bleu qui dominait cette journée. Ce fut son dernier vol, son envol pour l'éternité.<p>

A des kilomètres de là, Mac s'éveilla en sursaut.  
>-Harm !<br>Elle se trouvait assise dans son lit, la respiration haletante et en sueur. Elle n'avait pu retenir ce cri. Ce qu'elle avait vu était horrible. La vision de Harm couvert de sang et étendu dans la poussière lui avait glacé le sang. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il volait, Harm faisait ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, la simple assimilation d'idée lié à son appel de la veille. Mac se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et regarda le plafond. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire la vue du corps de Harm. Elle regarda l'heure affichée sur son radio-réveil ; 05 : 43. Elle décida de se lever, elle ne pouvait plus dormir de tout manière. Mac quitta son lit et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle fut prise d'un léger vertige et dû s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire quelques instants. Après avoir prit sa douche et s'être habillée, elle se fit couler un café noir qu'elle but tranquillement. Assise à la table de la cuisine tenant entre ses mains la tasse qui contenait le café, elle fixait son répondeur. Celui-ci clignotait, indiquant elle avait un message. Mac tendit lentement le bras et appuya sur le bouton. La voix de Harm s'éleva du petit appareil. Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le ton sur lequel il parlait. « Je me fais des idées, Harm va bien je dois m'en persuader. » Elle éteignit l'appareil et finit son café. Mac prit ses affaires et rejoignit le JAG. Elle travailla toute la journée. Se concentrer sur les dossiers en cours lui permettait de ne pas imaginer le pire pour son ami.

05: 02 PM Heure Locale  
>Bureau de L'Amiral Chegwidden<br>JAG, Falls Church

-Amiral le Commandant Elliott de l'USS Jefferson sur la deux!  
>-Merci Tiner !<br>Il décrocha son combiné.  
>-Chegwidden.<br>-Amiral, Commandant Elliott.  
>-Alors Commandant je pense que vous m'appelez à cause du Capitaine Rabb ! Qu'a –t-il encore fait ? Demanda t-il en souriant.<br>-Je vous appelle en effet à cause du Capitaine mais…pour une raison bien triste Amiral.  
>-Laquelle ? Demanda celui-ci en se redressant dans son fauteuil.<br>-Eh bien le Capitaine est…il est décédé AJ.  
>-Qu…quoi ? Non pas Rabb c'est impossible !<br>-Il est parti en mission et a été tué sur le terrain.  
>-Comment ça sur le terrain ? Son avion s'est écrasé ? Il était censé rester sur le porte-avion !<br>-Ecoutez j'ai reçu d'autres ordres ! Rabb est parti en mission et il s'est fait exécuter…il est mort dans l'explosion d'une bombe.  
>-Quoi ? Comment pouvez vous être sûr qu'il soit décédé ?<br>-Je le sais de source sûre Amiral, il n'y a aucun doute.  
>-Oh mon Dieu…<br>-Le Capitaine Rabb était un brillant pilote et un homme intègre, je sais que son décès affectera de nombreuses personnes.  
>-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, murmura AJ.<br>-Je dois vous laisser AJ, j'ai des manœuvres à préparer, transmettez mes condoléances à sa famille.  
>-Ce sera fait.<br>-Au revoir.  
>-Au revoir.<br>L'amiral Chegwidden raccrocha. Il s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour digérer l'info. Harm était décédé. Cet homme qui s'était trouvé de nombreuses fois dans ce fauteuil face à lui, celui qui savait le mettre hors de lui par un simple geste, celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils… Des larmes apparairent dans ses yeux bleus. Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer ça à sa famille et à ses amis ? Comment l'annoncer à Mac ? Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne veuille se l'admettre. Il l'avait remarqué comme eux tous.  
>Il se ressaisit. D'un bref mouvement de main il essuya ses larmes et se leva. Il sortit de son bureau les jambes tremblantes mais la tête aussi droite que possible.<br>-Tiner, sur le plateau, murmura-t-il à l'attention de son assistant.  
>Celui-ci le suivit. AJ s'arrêta un instant et regarda les personnes présentes sur le plateau bruyant et animé comme à son habitude. Parmi la foule de collègues son regard se posa sur ses amis, Bud et Harriet riaient, Sturgis et Singer s'affrontait sans aucune retenu et Mac…Elle se trouvait seule à l'opposé de lui, se servant pour la énième fois de la journée un café noir. Il s'attarda un instant sur la jeune femme qui semblait être ailleurs, son visage était fermé et fatigué. Il respira profondément et parla aussi fort que lui permettait l'émotion.<br>-S'il vous plait ?  
>Le silence se fit immédiatement. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il regarda en direction du bureau de Harm dont la porte et les stores étaient fermés. L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue, seules les voix des écrans de TV brisaient ce silence pesant. Il ne supportait plus de les entendre et de voir les mêmes images de combats défiler inlassablement.<br>-Tiner, éteignez moi ça !  
>-Oui Monsieur.<br>Il chercha la télécommande et les écrans devinrent noirs.  
>-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…une nouvelle très difficile à annoncer mais que je me dois faire….Le Commandant de l'USS Thomas Jefferson m'a téléphoné.<br>Mac se raidit instantanément en entendant ces paroles. « Harm est sur le Jefferson. » Elle croisa le regard de son CO. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et poursuivit à l'attention de toutes et tous.  
>-On m'a informé que…le Capitaine Rabb…est décédé.<br>Harriet étouffa un sanglot et se blottit contre Bud. La tasse que tenait Mac finit sa course sur le sol, répandant autour d'elle le café qu'elle contenait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle était incapable de dire quoique se soit, ni même de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.  
>-Co…comment, Articula difficilement Sturgis.<br>-Je ne connais pas les raisons exactes mais il semblerait qu'il soit mort au combat…pour une mission.  
>-Une mission Amiral ? Demanda Bud.<br>-Je n'en sais pas plus Lieutenant…  
>A présent le silence était revenu, un silence encore plus lourd que précédemment. Seuls les sanglots étouffés d'Harriet résonnaient dans la pièce.<br>-Je ne vous demande pas de vous remettre au travail, je conçois tout à fait qu'il nous est difficile de nous concentrer après ça…aussi vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je me dois de prévenir les parents du Capitaine.  
>Personne ne bougea. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de l'annonce du décès de Harm faite par leur supérieur.<br>-Colonel Mackenzie ?  
>Celle-ci regarda l'officier. Le monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Elle se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans font, incapable de reprendre pieds.<br>-Dans mon bureau Colonel.  
>Elle traversa le plateau avec lenteur. Ses jambes tremblaient. Ses collègues la regardèrent passer à coté d'eux en silence. Elle suivit AJ dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux.<br>-Vous allez bien Mac ?  
>-Je…euh…<br>-Je m'inquiète. Je sais que Harm comptait énormément pour vous !  
>-Me…merci Amiral.<br>-Sachez que je suis votre supérieur mais aussi votre ami…si il y a quoique se soit je suis là !  
>Elle acquiesça timidement. Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux. Il n'y voyait pas cette petite étincelle. Des semaines qu'ils les voyaient tristes mais à présents ils demeuraient presque sans vie. Il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes, ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage. Il avait imaginé qu'elle aurait été en colère, abattue ou encore qu'elle refuse de le croire mais Mac demeurait de marbre. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage.<br>-Rentrez chez vous Mac et reposez vous.  
>-Oui Monsieur.<br>-Je vais vous appeler un taxi.  
>-Ca ira Monsieur, je peux rentrer seule.<br>-Vous êtes sûre d'être en état de conduite ?  
>-Oui ça ira ne vous inquiétez pas Amiral.<br>-Je vous le répète Mac s'il y a quoique se soit vous pouvez compter sur moi !  
>-Merci beaucoup Monsieur.<br>Il acquiesça et elle quitta la pièce. Elle traversa le plateau tel un automate. Ses collègues se retournèrent et se turent sur son passage mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Mac arriva dans son bureau et prit ses affaires.  
>-Mac, comment allez vous ? Demanda Sturgis d'une petite voix.<br>-Ca va…compte tenu de la situation… Je rentre chez moi, nous nous verrons demain Capitaine.  
>Elle passa à coté de lui et rejoignit les ascenseurs. Mac quitta le bâtiment le plus vite possible et monta dans sa voiture. Elle démarra en trombe et prit le chemin de son appartement.<p>

06 : 08 PM Heure Locale  
>Sur la route<p>

Elle roulait vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Mac ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle roulait en direction de chez elle mais ne voulait pas y arriver. Elle voulait quitter le JAG, simplement. Fuir tout ça, fuir sa vie, fuir la réalité. Elle était en colère, contre ce destin qui s'acharnait à la rendre malheureuse. Elle avait été heureuse dans ses bras, pour une nuit, la plus magique de toute sa vie. Elle s'était sentit enfin aimé par lui, Harm. A présent il l'avait quitté et il s'était éteint loin d'elle.  
>Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, les larmes avaient envahis son si doux visage. Elle continua de rouler à vive allure. Mac ne s'arrêtât pas au stop. La voiture qui venait sur sa droite la heurta de plein fouet. Elle fut dévié de sa trajectoire avec une force inouïe et pila sur le bord de la route. Mac avait mal à la tête et à son bras droit. Elle porta sa main à son front, le sang s'écoulait doucement. On ouvrit la porte de sa voiture.<br>-Madame ? Madame, vous allez bien ? Demanda un jeune homme affolé.  
>-Euh…oui je crois…<br>-Je vais appeler des secours.  
>-L'autre voiture ?<br>-Ca va, personne n'est blessé.  
>Il sortit son portable se sa poche de Jeans et composa le numéro des urgences les plus proches.<br>Mac se détacha et tente de se lever. Elle fut prise d'un violent vertige et dus se rassoire. Elle posa sa tête sur le dossier de son siège et éclata en sanglots.  
>Le jeune homme continuait d'expliquer la situation mais Mac ne l'écoutait pas, elle pensait à Harm.<br>-Ils arrivent ne vous inquiétez pas Madame.  
>Elle continua de pleurer a chaud de larmes.<br>-Madame, vous allez bien ?  
>-Il Est mort, bredouilla Mac.<br>-Quoi ? Qui ? Demanda tout affolé le jeune homme qui lançait des regards dans l'habitacle.  
>-Harm…Harm est mort…en mission.<br>-Oh …je suis désolé Madame.  
>Elle continua de sangloter de longues minutes. Le jeune homme ne la quitta pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Mac prit place dans l'ambulance. On lui soigna sa plaie au front et son poignet.<br>-Vous allez devoir venir avec nous aux urgences Madame ! Nous devons vérifier s'il n'y a pas de traumatisme.  
>-Je vais bien c'est juste un coup à la tête et un poignet foulé rien de plus ! Répliqua Mac sur un ton sec.<p>

08 :12 PM Heure Locale  
>Urgences du Mercy Hôpital<br>Washington

Mac se trouvait assise sur le lit. Le médecin regardait sa fiche d'admission où étaient notées toutes les informations la concernant. Elle avait subit de nombreuses analyses qu'elle jugea bien souvent inutiles pour un simple choc à la tête et un poignet cassé.  
>-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance Mademoiselle Mackenzie. L'accident aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave.<br>Elle ne répondit pas. Peut être aurait elle voulu qu'il le soit. Elle venait d'apprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait quitté pour toujours, peut être que cet accident n'en était pas un finalement…  
>-J'ai remarqué quelque chose dans vos analyses.<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Vous sentez vous fatiguée ces derniers temps ?<br>-Oui un peu…  
>-Avez-vous des pertes d'équilibre, des nausées, des vomissements….<br>-Euh oui mais qu'est ce que…  
>Elle s'arrêta. Sa réflexion avait dépassé ses mots. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être…<br>-Eh bien félicitation…vous êtes enceinte !  
>Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat. « Enceinte, je suis enceinte ». Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle allait avoir un enfant, un bébé de lui. De Harm.<br>-Vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ?  
>Elle n'avait pas répondu et les larmes coulaient en cascade sur ses joues. Comment pouvait on lui enlever une partie du cœur et lui annoncer la vie en elle tout ça en une seule journée ? S'en était trop. Elle qui restait toujours cette femme droite et fière se laissa gagner par la tristesse. Harm ne serait pas là pour élever cet enfant à ses cotés, il ne verrait pas ses yeux, son sourire, ses premiers pas… Il lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux et il ne serait pas avec elle pour partager ce bonheur. Mac regrettait tellement que les choses se soient passées ainsi, elle regrettait ses paroles, sa colère et sa rancœur. Harm était parti, il avait quitté Washington, il était mort en pensant qu'elle le détestait alors qu'elle l'aimait, simplement.<br>-Est-ce que ...je peux rentrer chez moi ? Demanda Mac en essuyant ses larmes.  
>-Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de vous renvoyer, vous semblez déboussolée.<br>-Non ça va je vous assure, mentit Mac, j'aimerai rentrer me reposer s'il vous plait.  
>-Mm…quelqu'un peut venir vous chercher ?<br>Elle réfléchit. Dans de telles circonstances elle aurait fait appel à Harm sans hésitation mais à présent…  
>-AJ Chegwidden.<br>Elle donna le numéro de son CO. Elle doutait d'avoir fait appel à lui mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle, quitter cet endroit.  
>Il arriva une heure plus tard en civil.<br>-Mac, ça va, que s'est-il passé ?  
>-Ca va Amiral, répondit-elle avec un timide sourire.<br>Le médecin les rejoignit, permettant ainsi à Mac de remettre à plus tard les explications que lui demanderait sans doute son supérieur.  
>-Bien Mademoiselle Mackenzie peut rentrer chez elle, dit-il à AJ, la fracture du poignet devrait se résorber rapidement, nous lui avons mit un plâtre. Il se tourna vers Mac. Je vous ai fait une ordonnance pour une pommade que vous appliquerez sur vos bleus et plaies, et pour le reste…. Reposez vous, je pense que votre état mental fragile peut affecter votre rétablissement. Vous devriez également prendre rendez-vous pour votre suivi.<br>Mac acquiesça. AJ fronça les sourcils, visiblement il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait.  
>-Bonne soirée, dit le praticien en leur serrant la main.<br>Mac prit son sac et se leva. Ils rejoignirent la voiture en silence et AJ démarra.  
>-Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé Amiral mais …je ne savais pas qui d'autre appeler.<br>-Je vous ai dis que s'il y avait quoique se soit vous pouvez m'appeler ! Vous l'avez fait.  
>Mac sourit timidement.<br>-Mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose tout de même…que s'est –il passé Mac ?  
>-J'ai eu un accident de voiture en rentrant Monsieur.<br>-Je savais que j'aurais dû appeler un taxi !  
>-Ce n'est pas votre faute Amiral ! Seulement je ne pensais pas que…<br>-…Que vous alliez être aussi touchée par la morte de votre meilleur ami ?  
>Elle ne répondit pas et tourna son regarda vers la rue qui défilait. Harm n'était plus seulement son meilleur ami, il était beaucoup plus que cela. Il était le père…<br>Repenser à lui fit naître à nouveau les larmes, celles-ci coulèrent doucement sur son visage.  
>Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble où vivait Mac. AJ arrêta le moteur et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.<br>-Vous savez de ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin ?  
>-Quoi Monsieur ?<br>-Un café noir !  
>Mac sourit et il en fit de même. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.<p>

09 :29 PM Heure Locale

Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie

Georgetown

Une fois débarrassés de leurs vestes, Mac rejoignit la cuisine et fit couler un café.

-Je peux vous laisser Monsieur ? J'aimerai aller me changer.

-Bien sûr allez y !

Mac entra dans la chambre. Elle enleva son uniforme et passa des vêtements où elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Elle rejoignit le salon à nouveau. Le café était fini, elle versa deux tasses et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

-J'ai appelé sa mère, commença AJ, elle viendra à Washington la semaine prochaine pour l'enterrement.

-Quand aura-t-il lieu ?

Il hésita un moment.

-Le 13…le 13 février.

Mac se raidit un instant. Chegwidden avait immédiatement pensé à la même chose que la jeune femme…Celle-ci se ressaisit et essaya de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Et la mère de Harm, comment a-t-elle prise la nouvelle ?

-Très mal, elle s'est effondrée, apprendre la mort de son fils après avoir déjà perdu un époux à la guerre…

Mac ne répondit pas et bu une grande gorgée de café.

-Il me manquera…ça me manquera de ne plus lui faire de remontrances, finit AJ en souriant.

-A moi aussi Monsieur…

-Mac je sais que Harm comptait énormément pour vous mais…il faudra aller de l'avant….vous devez penser à vous, à votre vie.

-Je le sais Amiral…

-Mac qui a-t-il ?

-Rien…

-Je le vois….dites moi.

-Je ne peux pas Monsieur.

-Oublier le grade ! Parler moi comme à un ami.

-Mais…

Il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ce soir j'ai besoin d'une amie Mac, pas de cet officier de Marine que vous êtes !

-C'est très dur d'aller de l'avant parce que…parce que…

-Quoi ? Dit-il inquiet.

-J'ai fais une erreur je le sais…Harm…nous n'aurions pas dû.

-Quoi Mac ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai…je suis enceinte Amiral, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Enceinte…de Harm ?

-Oui.

-Quand et comment ?

-Le soir de Noël.

-Au JAG ?

-Non ici, lorsque nous sommes rentrés…nous nous étions rapprochés durant la soirée et…tout est allé très vite…et…au petit matin il était partit.

-QUOI ? Harm vous a laissé tomber ?

-Je n'ai pas compris…j'ai tenté de lui parler et il m'a évité toute la semaine…le soir de Nouvel an chez vous nous nous sommes disputés. Je lui ai dis de partir, que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, que…

Elle éclata en sanglot.

-Pardon Amiral….

Celui-ci posa sa tasse sur la table basse et attira doucement Mac contre lui. Il l'encercla de ses bras et Mac continua de pleurer contre son torse.

-Je l'aime Amiral, je regrette d'avoir dis tout ça….je l'aime tellement et je l'ai perdu…

-Calmez vous Mac, ça va allez, chut, murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle continua de sangloter contre lui quelques minutes. D'un coté il préférait cette réaction à celle qu'elle avait eu dans son bureau. Mac avait enfin réagit normalement en apprenant le décès de son ami. « Même si il n'est plus vraiment son ami depuis bien longtemps » Pensa AJ. Il repensa à cet aveu. Ils avaient passés la nuit ensembles et un ange était en train de grandir dans le ventre de sa mère. « Décidément ces deux là ne font jamais comme les autres ! » Il sourit. « Il leur suffit d'une nuit ! » Il regarda un instant la femme qu'il serrait contre lui. Elle allait avoir besoin de soutient, ce qu'elle vivait était une situation bien difficile même pour une femme forte et courageuse telle que Mac. Il décida qu'il lui apporterait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, elle devait remonter la pente et il serait là pour l'aider à le faire.

Mac venait de s'endormir d'épuisement contre lui. Il décida de rester chez elle pour la nuit, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans cet état. Il se leva et la porta délicatement dans son lit. Il éteignit la lumière après l'avoir regardé un moment puis il rejoignit le canapé où il se coucha. Il vit une photo posée sur le meuble en face de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. S'y tenaient souriant, Harm, Mac et le petit AJ qui tenait à peine sur ses petits pieds. Cette photo datait de quelques années déjà mais Mac l'aimait particulièrement. Malgré la blondeur du petit garçon, ils semblaient former une vraie famille. Une pointe de colère traversa l'esprit de l'officier. Il en voulait à Harm. Il en voulait à cette guerre qui avait enlevé de nombreuses vies.

Harm n'aurait pas dû partir, ils auraient pus former une famille tout les trois, lui, Mac et l'enfant qu'elle portait. A présent un autre Rabb grandirait sans père. « Quel gâchis » Pensa AJ avant de s'endormir.

06 Février 2002

07 :16 AM Heure Locale

Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie

Georgetown

Le jour inonda doucement la pièce. Elle avait très mal dormi. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. La mort de Harm, l'accident, l'annonce de sa grossesse, Chegwidden. Mac se leva péniblement. Elle avait mal, à la tête, à son corps, à son cœur, à son âme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait mettre au monde l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Il était là, en elle. Harm lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux avant de la quitter pour toujours. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas donner la vie à un petit être dont le père était décédé.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce voisine et tentât de chasser de son esprit l'idée impensable qui y était née.

-Bonjour Mac, lança AJ derrière les fourneaux.

-Amiral ?

-Vous avez faim ? Je vous ai préparez le petit déjeuner !

-Euh…à vrai dire pas trop non mais c'est très gentil à vous Monsieur.

-Il faut que vous mangiez….ce sera prêt dans dix petites minutes ! Allez prendre votre douche en attendant.

-Euh oui Amiral.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour une douche salvatrice et revint dix minute plus tard changée. La table était mise et de nombreuses choses s'y trouvaient disposées.

-Je me suis permis de fouiller dans vos placards.

Mac sourit timidement et s'assit.

-Du jus d'orange ? Proposa AJ en la servant.

-Merci, un café ne serait pas de refus…

-Non pas pour vous !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Mac avait une moue de petite fille à qui on refuse une friandise.

-Vous êtes enceinte alors allez y doucement avec la caféine !

Mac ne répondit pas, elle était étonnée et flattée par la réaction de son CO. Il était très attentif et prévenant à son égard.

Le petit déjeuner se passa quasiment dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils débarrassèrent ensembles.

-Je vais vous laisser je dois passer chez moi avant d'aller au bureau.

-Très bien Monsieur.

-Vous resterez chez vous quelques temps, il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail au bureau et vous avez besoin de repos.

-Mais Amiral…

-Pas de 'mais' Mac ! Reposez vous c'est un ordre, je vous donne quelques jours de repos ! Je sais que vous jeter à corps perdu dans le travail vous permets d'occuper votre esprit mais pour le moment vous avez besoin de réfléchir. Et j'aimerai que vous pensiez à vous et à cet enfant….pensez y Mac pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Son regarda la transperçait de part en part. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle doutait ?

-Bien Monsieur, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je vous appellerais ce soir, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si quoique se soit ne va pas ! Et sachez que les Roberts sont là également, vos amis ne vous jugerons pas !

Mac sourit timidement et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Mac apprécia cette étreinte et ferma les yeux un cours instant.

-Merci Amiral, dit-elle alors qu'ils se séparèrent.

Il acquiesça et quitta son appartement. Mac se dirigea vers son canapé et s'y laissa tomber comme une masse. Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et plongea dans ses souvenirs heureux, ceux qu'elle avait partagé avec son ancien co-équipier.

07 : 12 PM Heure Locale

Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie

Georgetown

Mac se trouvait toujours assise sur son canapé. Elle y avait passé la journée entière à penser à lui. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin même. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la disparition de Harm pouvait l'abattre à ce point. Mac avait l'impression qu'une partie du cœur lui avait été arrachée, qu'il saignait comme jamais. Il ne s'en remettrait pas, pas cette fois, la plaie serait beaucoup trop grande pour se refermer. Mac pensait au petit être qui grandissait en elle. Il était le fruit de l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé et qu'elle éprouvait encore pour le beau pilote. Mais cet amour était-il partagé ? Harm l'avait –il aimé cette nuit là ? Il l'avait abandonné, il ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Par amour. Par amour pour son métier ? Celui qui lui a pris la vie.

Mac éprouva de la colère à son égard, il l'avait laissé pour voler, il lui avait fait un enfant mais il l'avait laissé prendre la décision de la suite…

Elle porta sa main à son ventre une nouvelle fois. Cet enfant était tout ce qui restait de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser naître, il n'aurait jamais une véritable famille. Elle lui apporterait tout l'amour que son cœur pouvait contenir mais serait-ce suffisant ? Elle savait parfaitement qu'un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents et surtout d'amour pour grandir, beaucoup plus d'amour qu'elle était capable de lui apporter.

Le portable de Mac sonna et elle sursauta. Le nom s'afficha. Elle devait décrocher et elle le fit à contre cœur.

-Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie ? Dit-elle d'une voix timidement voilée.

-Mac, comment allez vous ?

-Ca va Amiral, Répondit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler.

-Que faites vous en ce moment ?

-Euh…je…

-Vous n'étiez pas sur votre canapé à ressasser tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'espère ?

Mac sourit timidement.

-Si Amiral.

Il soupira et poursuivit.

-Je pense que vous voulez que je vous tienne informé de l'avancement des choses…Je me suis renseigner…Harm se trouvait dans le désert Afghan pour une mission de sauvetage.

-Une mission de sauvetage ? Répéta Mac.

-Oui un pilote et son RIO avaient disparu depuis plusieurs jours Harm devait les retrouver et les ramener avec l'aide de Clayton Webb.

-…

-Webb a été rapatrié dans la journée d'hier, il est blessé et secoué.

-J'imagine mal Webb secoué Amiral.

-Il était à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Harm quand…

Mac se raidit et après un bref silence, elle articula enfin et avec difficulté quelques mots.

-Amiral…le…le corps de Harm…ils l'ont ramené ?

-Oui, il est très …ils m'ont affirmé qu'on ne le reconnaissait plus et…

Elle se redressa, sentant une pointe d'espoir dans ce qu'elle avait entendue de la bouche de son CO.

-Amiral si…

-Non Mac ! Non… Harm est décédé ! Je sais à quoi vous pouvez penser… C'est bien lui, il portait sa combinaison de vol et il avait également des effets personnels…

Mac soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans son canapé, elle avait crut à cet espoir.

-Mac…

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Le corps de Harm reposera au cimetière d'Arlington.

-Merci Monsieur, je sais que ça comptait pour lui.

-Oui je le sais également….Je vais devoir vous laisser, s'il y a quoique se soit, appelez moi sans hésitation et sinon je vous dis à mardi prochain.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Reposez vous.

-Bien Amiral.

-Bonne nuit.

-Vous aussi.

Elle raccrocha et lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Le corps de Harm allait être rapatrié. Elle savait à quel point cela comptait pour Harm de reposer sur la terre qui l'a vu naître.

Mac se leva enfin. Elle devait faire quelques courses. Elle chercha la clé de sa voiture dans tout l'appartement avant de se rendre enfin compte quelle n'avait plus de voiture. Elle appela un taxi puis se changea. Elle prit son manteau et monta dans la voiture. Il fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à la petite épicerie. Mac ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle voulait aller à celle-ci en particulier, il y en avait eu des dizaines plus proches de chez elle. Elle fit rapidement ses courses et remonta en voiture. Le chauffeur lui demanda la destination et elle la lui donna, celle de l'appartement de Harm.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble elle le paya et prit l'ascenseur en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir les clés de l'appartement que lui avait donnée des années plus tôt son ami.

Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence près d'elle. Où mieux que chez lui le pouvait-elle ?

Elle arriva tremblante devant sa porte. Elle se tenait devant celle-ci, le cœur battant à la chamade. Une idée absurde lui traversa l'esprit. Et si Harm se trouvait derrière cette porte ? Et s' il allait l'ouvrir avec son sourire légendaire, et si elle voyait cette étincelle dans ses yeux ?

C'est la main tremblante et les larmes naissant dans ses yeux, qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement endormi et ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle. Mac resta là, adossée contre la porte et son regard balaya l'espace qui l'entourait. Elle venait à peine d'y être entrée et déjà elle se sentait apaisée. Elle verrouilla la porte et se dirigea doucement vers le plan de travail. Elle y déposa ses achats et posa sa veste sur le montant de la chaise haute.

Elle pouvait presque sentir sa présence. L'appartement de Harm lui sembla être pareil à un refuge. Elle arpenta la pièce principale d'un pas lent. Ses doigts voyagèrent sur tous ces objets qui lui avaient appartenu.

Mac ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Elle y vit cette photo qu'elle appréciait tant, celle du petit AJ aux cotés de son parrain et de sa marraine. Mac caressa du bout des doigts le visage rieur de Harm et une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un bref mouvement de main et posa la photo sur le meuble. Elle continua son exploration. Son regard voyagea sur différents papiers, différentes notes, différentes factures.

Elle ouvrit le second tiroir. Elle y trouva une boite de cigare en bois. Mac sourit, elle se rappela en cet instant que Harm avait un petit penchant pour ces petits plaisirs de couleur chocolat.

Elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Elle ne revenait pas de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Harm avait gardé de nombreuses coupures de journaux où ils se trouvaient l'un à coté de l'autre et d'autres qui parlaient juste d'elle. Elle sourit en prenant entre ses doigts l'article qui était paru sur elle, celui où elle se tenait souriante avec un simple petit bikini bleu. Elle fronça les sourcils en faisait danser une rose séchée entre ses doigts. Elle approcha un dernier cigare près de son visage pour en sentir l'odeur si particulière. Harm avait gardé toutes ces choses, il était bien mystérieux…

-Harm, murmura Mac en refermant la boite, pourquoi es- tu partis, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Après quelques minutes dans cette position elle se leva enfin et continua l'exploration de cet appartement qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle sourit en reposant la photo de Harm enfant avec son père sur l'étagère. Il se trouvait avec lui à présent…

Elle monta les trois petites marches en bois et entra dans sa chambre. Le lit était parfaitement fait et Mac caressa doucement la couverture qui se trouvait plié à son bout. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Elle effleura les ailes dorées qui se trouvaient sur un uniforme suspendu. Elle se souvint les avoir caressées ce soir là de Décembre, dans le bureau de l'Amiral, devant ce feu de cheminée. Elle décrocha une chemise bleue et la regarda un moment. Mac se déshabilla, laissant tomber au sol ses vêtements. Elle passa le fin tissu et ferma les boutons sur sa poitrine puis elle se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain. Elle prit le flacon entre ses doigts. Délicatement elle en mit sur sa peau. L'eau de toilette que mettait si souvent Harm, la fit quitter la réalité. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait là, près d'elle et que d'une seconde à l'autre il l'attirerait contre lui, contre son torse, l'encerclant de ses bras forts et protecteurs.

Après quelques instants, elle rejoignit la chambre une nouvelle fois et se glissa dans les draps. Elle prit un oreiller contre elle, dans le creux de ses bras et s'endormi enfin d'épuisement.

11 Février 2002

08 :16 AM Heure Locale

Bureau de L'Amiral Chegwidden

JAG, Falls Church

Il faisait les cents pas devant le meuble sombre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Mac et il s'inquiétait. Il avait appelé chez elle, il était passé, il avait même demandé à l'un de ses amis si l'un d'eux savaient quelque chose sur l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver mais personne ne savait rien. Il était angoissé à l'idée que quelque chose put lui être arrivé. Ils avaient déjà perdu Harm, perdre Mac serait une épreuve tout aussi douloureuse.

'-Amiral, le Capitaine Turner et le Lieutenant Roberts.'

-Faites les entrer Tiner, répondit AJ en se penchant sur l'interphone duquel s'était élevée la voix de son assistant.

Les deux officiers entrèrent et se mirent au garde-à-vous.

-Repos Messieurs.

Ils s'exécutèrent et AJ poursuivit.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Mac, Bud ?

-Non Monsieur, Harriet, le Lieutenant Sims a essayé de la joindre à plusieurs reprises mais sans résultats Amiral.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle s'occupe beaucoup d'AJ pour ne pas y penser et s'inquiéter d'avantage, mais…elle est très angoissée.

AJ soupira et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Et vous Capitaine, vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver.

-Je ne connais que très peu le Colonel Monsieur.

-…

-Elle était vraiment proche de Harm à ce que j'ai pu comprendre depuis mon arrivée.

-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer Capitaine !

-Peut être…

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Dit-il en se levant brusquement. Elle est chez lui !

Bud et Sturgis échangèrent un regard.

-Roberts, vous venez avec moi chez Rabb ! Vous Capitaine, vous restez ici et si on vous demande ce qui se passe vous ne savez rien !

-Bien Monsieur.

Il sortit avec Bud sur ses talons et tout deux prirent la direction de l'appartement de Harm. AJ roulait vite et énergiquement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourtant cela lui semblait être une évidence à présent. Mac était allée chez Harm. Elle avait eu besoin de le sentir autour d'elle, de rester dans ces lieux familiers et synonymes de bons souvenirs.

Ils se garèrent en bas de l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et AJ tambourina à la porte massive.

08 :58 AM Heure Locale

Domicile de Harm

Union Station

Elle entendait un bruit sourd au loin. Il lui sembla reconnaître une voix familière. Mac ne voulait pas ouvrir. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait couchée dans le lit de Harm. Elle n'avait aucune perception du temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle avait froid, mais cela faisait des heures que celui-ci la transperçait de part en part. Elle enfouit son visage dans les oreillers pour ne plus entendre ce grondement lointain. Le bruit cessa et Mac se laissa envahir par le sommeil. Elle ne faisait que dormir toute la journée et toutes les nuits, ne pensant plus au monde qui l'entourait.

-Que faisons nous Monsieur ? Demanda Bud de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Je n'en sais rien Bud ! Il soupira. J'étais persuadé qu'elle serait là.

-Si elle l'avait été ne croyez vous pas qu'elle aurait ouvert ?

-…

-Elle a peut être quitté la ville.

-Pour où ? Non Bud elle est ici ! Il faut qu'on entre !

-Comment Monsieur ?

Il sortit son Beretta de la poche de sa veste et tira à deux reprises dans la serrure qui céda.

Il rangea à nouveau son arme et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils virent la veste de Mac sur la chaise haute, les coupures de presses éparpillées sur le sol, des emballages vides de barres chocolatées…

AJ se dirigea vers la chambre et se figea sur place. Comment une femme telle que Mac pouvait-elle se détruire à ce point ? Il avança doucement vers elle. Il ramena le drap sur son corps à peine vêtu d'une chemise de l'ancien Pilote. Mac dormait profondément, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme une bête traquée. AJ prit tendrement sa main, elle était glacée et sans vie. Il caressa doucement son front, écartant une mèche de cheveu qui tombait sur son visage bien trop pâle.

-Mac réveillez- vous…Mac je vous en prie bon Dieu !

Elle ne bougea pas et il s'inquiétait d'avantage. Bud restait en arrière paralysé par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son amie et mentor.

-Bud appelez les secours immédiatement !

Il sortit son portable de son uniforme et expliqua la situation en bafouillant du début à la fin. AJ se pencha à nouveau sur Mac et lui parla doucement.

-Mac…Sarah !

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux au son de son prénom.

-A…miral, murmura-t-elle à bout de force.

-Ne dites rien, économisez vos forces, les secours vont arriver !

-Nooon, gémit la jeune femme.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant qu'elle ne les referme. Il n'avait pas aimé ce gémissement, Mac ne voulait pas que les secours arrivent, elle aurait voulu rester et … mourir. AJ resta près d'elle à lui tenir la main en attendant l'arrivé de l'aide d'urgence. On la mit sur une civière et on la plaça dans l'ambulance. AJ se tourna vers Bud.

-Rassurez les autres en leur disant que nous l'avons retrouvés mais n'en dites pas plus !

-Bien Monsieur.

-Je reste avec elle, je vous tiendrais au courant.

-Merci Amiral.

Il s'apprêta à monter dans l'ambulance aux cotés de Mac mais Bud l'arrêta un instant.

-Amiral, dites lui de ne pas nous quitter…que nous sommes tous avec elle.

-Je lui dirai Bud !

Il acquiesça et AJ monta dans l'ambulance qui les transporta à l'hôpital Naval de Bethesda.


	3. Chapter 3

11:39 AM Heure Locale

Hôpital Naval

Bethesda

Mac se trouvait dans une petite salle aux murs couleurs pastel. Elle dormait profondément d'un sommeil réparateur. Les médecins lui avaient fait toutes les analyses nécessaires et lui soigner ses plaies et sa fracture.

Mac ne s'était plus nourrie convenablement depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Son corps présentait d'importantes carences et elle était très faible. Ils l'avaient mise sous perfusion pour permettre à son organisme de fonctionner à nouveau normalement.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure qu'ils se trouvaient à l'hôpital tout les deux. AJ était assis sur une chaise dans le couloir depuis de longues minutes. Il était nerveux et angoissé. Le médecin sortit enfin de la chambre de Mac et se dirigea vers lui.

-Amiral.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je ne vous cache pas que le Colonel reste très faible et que quelques heures voir même minutes de plus aurait pu lui être fatal.

Il soupira et avala difficilement la salive qui s'était formé dans sa bouche.

-Monsieur, le Colonel Mackenzie a-t-elle des raisons de vouloir en finir avec la vie ?

-Vous pensez que c'était un acte manqué ?

-Elle ne s'alimente plus convenablement depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'a pas prit soin de soigner ses bleus et ses plaies ainsi que son poignet casser…que pouvez vous me dire sur ça ?

-Elle a eu un accident de voiture.

-Etait-ce un accident ?

-Je l'espère, murmura AJ.

-Elle ne cessait de gémir un prénom…toujours le même…savez vous qui est Harm ?

-Oui son….collègue et ami.

-Vous devriez le joindre, je pense qu'il devrait se trouver près d'elle, elle ne cesse de le réclamer.

-Harm…le Capitaine Rabb est décédé. Nous avons appris la nouvelle de sa mort le jour où le Colonel a eu son accident.

-Oh je suis désolé et je crois comprendre un peu mieux !

-Mac, le Colonel Mackenzie, corrigea AJ, a été très touchée par sa disparition.

-Amiral, savez vous si…si le Capitaine et le Colonel étaient proches ?

-Ils étaient amis !

-Je voulais dire, croyez vous que…

-Que l'enfant qu'elle porte est celui du Capitaine ?

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Oui.

Il ne répondit pas et AJ poursuivit.

-Elle m'a dit qu'il était le père…. Est-ce qu'il y a des risques pour l'enfant ?

-Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelles mais d'après les analyses pour le moment tout semblerait aller bien pour lui…mais pour le Colonel en revanche…elle refuse de parler, elle ne va vraiment pas bien.

-Que pouvons nous faire ?

-La soutenir moralement…si elle s'est laissée mourir alors qu'elle connaissait son état, cela prouve qu'elle se trouve dans un état mental très fragile.

-Je comprends…

-Elle pourra rester ici quelques jours pour se remettre sur pieds mais elle devra sans doute être suivit quelque temps.

-L'enterrement du Capitaine aura lieu dans deux jours, pourra-t-elle y assister ?

-Amiral ça me parait délicat ! En tous cas pas dans l'état dans lequel elle s'obstine à s'enfermer jusqu'à présent.

-Je sais qu'elle s'en voudra si elle ne peut pas assister à son enterrement, elle le regrettera toute sa vie !

-Croyez vous pouvoir la résonner ?

-Le Colonel Mackenzie est une femme forte…si je n'y arrive pas c'est que je me suis lourdement trompé sur son compte depuis des années.

Il acquiesça.

-Vous pouvez aller la voir, elle a besoin de soutien, mais pas de contrariétés, elle pourrait se fermer encore d'avantage !

-Oui, murmura AJ.

Il entra dans la chambre et regarda la femme allongée dans le lit. Elle semblait si fragile et si frêle. Il s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main. Mac ne le regarda même pas, elle continuait de fixer ce point imaginaire dans le ciel bleu.

-Vous nous avez fait peur…Bud me charge de vous dire que nous sommes tous avec vous Mac !

-…

-Mac regardez moi ! …Qu'est ce qui vous a prit ? Bon sang ! Vous avez pensez à vous ? A ce que vous étiez en train de détruire ? Votre enfant ! Vous y avez pensé ?

Elle ne bougea pas et AJ décida de frapper fort. Elle devait se réveiller, reprendre ses esprits, redevenir cette femme forte et combative qu'il connaissait.

-Mac vous avez pensé à cet enfant ? … Celui de Harm !

A ce nom, Mac se raidit et tourna la tête vers son CO. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux mais il poursuivit, il tenait trop à elle pour la laisser s'enfoncer dans cette abîme où elle avait faillit sombrer doucement.

-Mac cet enfant est tout ce qui vous reste de lui ! C'est un don du ciel ! Si vous l'avez aimé vivez ! Pour lui…

-…

-Vous avez le droit de bousiller votre vie si vous le voulez à tout prix ! Mais ne brisez pas la vie de l'enfant de l'homme que vous aimez ! Harm ne vous le pardonnerait pas !

S'en fut de trop pour la jeune femme. Elle éclata dans un sanglot incontrôlable. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas et risquer la vie de cet enfant ? Elle s'en voulait tant…

AJ vit dans son regard qu'elle avait prit conscience de ses erreurs, elle avait enfin repris ses esprits. Il l'attira tendrement contre lui et la berça doucement de longues minutes. Après s'être calmée, il lui essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage et lui parla avec la tendresse d'un père.

-Reposez vous Mac, dans deux jours nous rendons hommage à cet homme extraordinaire qu'était Harm, vous vous devez d'être présente !

Elle acquiesça timidement.

-Je repasserai vous voir plus tard, c'est entendu ?

-Bien Monsieur.

Il lui sourit et se leva.

-Vous y arriverez Mac, j'en suis persuadé. J'imagine déjà le petit monstre que vous portez gambader dans les bureaux du JAG !

-Un monstre Monsieur ? Demanda Mac en souriant.

-Oh oui avec des parents tels que les siens ce sera une vrai tornade !

-Je le prends comme un compliment Amiral !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Colonel et je suis sûr que Harm aurait dit la même chose !

Ils se sourirent. AJ ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le front de Mac, se qui l'étonna mais qu'elle apprécia amplement, puis il sortit.

Quelques courtes minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un sommeil salutaire pour quelques heures.

13 Février 2002

02 :38 PM Heure Locale

Cimetière Militaire

Arlington

La voiture arriva dans l'allée en gravillon. A l'intérieur, cette jeune femme fière et forte. Bud était passé la prendre à l'hôpital un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était repassée chez elle pour mettre son uniforme d'apparat et ensembles ils avaient prit le chemin du cimetière.

-Madame vous venez ?

Mac était restée figée sur place. Elle voyait toutes ces personnes prendre place sous la grande tente blanche. Tout ces gens étaient là pour Harm. Elle regarda le cercueil sombre. Un vent glacial fit tournoyer de la neige qui se trouvait encore sur le sol. Mac frissonna.

-Colonel qui a-t-il ?

-Un moment Bud s'il vous plait, laissez moi une minute…

Il acquiesça et s'en alla rejoindre son épouse et ses amis. Mac ferma les yeux un instant. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus, qu'elle soit forte.

-Mac ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Son visage était encore couvert des quelques cicatrices et il se tenait péniblement appuyé sur une béquille. Il accorda un sourire à la jeune femme. Celle-ci y répondit et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se lova dans ses bras.

-Webb, murmura Mac sur son épaule.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, appréciant simplement cette étreinte, sentant que Mac se déchargeait de sa peine. Après quelques instants enlacés, ils se séparèrent doucement. L'agent de la CIA prit la parole avec hésitation.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-C'était ma mission.

-Personne ne vous blâmera Webb !

Elle lui sourit timidement et décida de briser le silence pesant qui régnait déjà entre eux.

-Vous êtes blessé ?

-Vous trouvez ?

Ils se sourirent et l'agent fourra sa main dans sa poche.

-Tenez Sarah…je sais que cela n'allégera de loin pas votre peine mais ; il lui tendit ce que ses doigts avaient attrapés ; je l'ai pris sur le corps de Harm…je crois qu'il vous appartient.

Mac prit délicatement le bracelet étincellent. Elle regarda un instant cette rivière qu'elle tenait dans la paume de sa main.

-Comment saviez vous ?

-J'ai un peu discuté avec Rabb avant que…j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait vous appartenir, c'est le cas ?

-Oui, merci, murmura t-elle.

Webb fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

-Vous ne restez pas ?

-Non…je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs !

-Sachez que Harm vous estimait plus que vous ne l'imaginez…il vous considérait comme un ami.

Il sourit et regagna la voiture qui démarra. Mac mit le bracelet autour de son poignet. Elle respira profondément et se dirigea doucement vers la tente. Sa place au premier était encore vide, c'était la seule. Elle adressa un timide sourire à ses amis pour leur assurer que tout allait bien étant donné la situation qu'ils vivaient. Mac eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la femme qui se trouvait assise à coté de sa place. Ses yeux bleus étaient envahis par les larmes. Un homme d'âge mûr la retenait par le bras pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas de chagrin. Tout deux adressèrent un timide sourire à la jeune femme.

-Vous devez être Sarah…Mac ?

-Oui Madame, répondit celle-ci.

Elle sourit.

-Harm m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je suis sa mère et voici Frank mon époux…j'aurai été ravie de vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

-Moi aussi Madame.

Elles s'assirent et AJ arriva à la hauteur de Mac.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander si vous avez fait ce que je voulais, murmura t-il.

-Non Monsieur, je l'ai fais.

-Bien, très bien…

Il s'assit de l'autre coté de la jeune femme et la cérémonie commença.

03 :16 PM Heure Locale

Cimetière Militaire

Arlington

C'était déjà à lui de prendre la parole. C'est la gorge sèche et un nœud dans l'estomac qu'il se leva et rejoignit l'estrade. Son regard balaya la foule assise en contre bas. Les visages demeuraient tristes, quelques larmes étaient encore visibles sur les joues d'Harriet. AJ regarda Mac. Elle avait reprit des couleurs. Son séjour à l'hôpital l'avait remise d'aplomb. Même si elle restait encore fragile physiquement, moralement elle semblait plus forte.

Il s'apprêtât à parler et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il le fit enfin.

-Nous sommes ici pour rendre hommage au Capitaine de Corvette Harmon Rabb JR. Il s'arrêtât un moment….Harm était comme un fils ou un frère pour nous tous. Ses amis étaient très importants pour lui et je sais qu'il l'était tout autant pour eux. Il sourit. C'était un brillant avocat, un pilote doué et un ami formidable…Il savait nous mettre hors de nous en si peu de temps…je pense que tout ses collègues savent de quoi je veux parler !

Mac sourit timidement à cette remarque, se souvenant parfaitement des fréquentes prises de bec qu'elle avait eu avec Harm.

-Je pourrai vous parler de longues heures de la conduite plus ou moins réglementaire qu'adoptait Harm ! Nombreux furent ses exploits tant dans le tribunal que dans le cockpit. .. Mais je souhaite laisser la parole à une de ses collègue et amie, une personne qui le connaissait encore sans doute mieux que nous tous ici présent…Colonel Mackenzie ?

Celle-ci se leva et s'approcha du pupitre en tremblant. Une fois derrière le micro, son CO lui posa tendrement la main sur son épaule pour chercher toute la force qui se trouvait en elle. Elle respira profondément et ses yeux se posèrent sur toutes les personnes présentes. Elle regarda tous ses amis, tours à tours. Harriet ne pleurait plus mais les longues traces humides étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Bud lui tenait tendrement la main. Mac s'attarda un moment sur cette image d'amour. Ils formaient un si beau couple… Pour la première fois, l'officier décela une faible pointe de tristesse dans le regard bleu de Loren Singer. Elle vit Bobbie Latham assise derrière elle, Renée avec son nouvel ami, le Sergent Artilleur Galindez qui semblait retenir difficilement les larmes…Tiner était à coté de lui, la fixant du regard. Sturgis lui adressa un timide sourire et le regard de Mac se posa enfin sur les Burnett. Cet homme qui considérait Harm comme son propre fils malgré le refus de celui-ci de le considérer comme un père. Mac regarda la mère de son ami disparu. Le visage de Trish était triste et fermé, extrêmement pâle. Mais elle restait néanmoins fière et une grande bonté s'émanait d'elle. Elle se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux comme elle pouvait se perdre dans ceux de Harm. Elle pensa à l'enfant qu'elle portait et posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Elle devait annoncer à Trish qu'elle était enceinte, elle devait savoir que son fils lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux avant de s'éloigner loin d'elle. Une main saisie délicatement la sienne. Elle tourna la tête vers AJ. Mac venait de retomber sur Terre, elle s'était tût bien trop longtemps. Elle acquiesça pour rassurer son CO qui s'éloigna à nouveau. Mac prit la parole, toujours avec cette boule au creux de son ventre, mais la tête haute et la voix sûre.

-Je me rappellerai toujours de ma rencontre avec Harm…Une après midi ensoleillé dans une roseraie…lorsque l'Amiral Chegwidden me l'a présenté, je me suis immédiatement dit qu'il me donnerait du fil à retordre et j'étais loin de me tromper !

Un murmure parcoura l'assistance et Mac sortit un papier de son uniforme. Elle posa la feuille devant elle et son regard balaya une nouvelle fois les visages en contre bas. Elle baissa les yeux sur son papier et le plia. Mac releva la tête.

-Je ne vais pas vous lire ce que j'ai écrit sur ce papier…j'ai mis des heures à savoir ce que j'allais y mettre mais…je préfère vous parler de Harm plutôt que de vous lire quelque chose à propos de Harm. Mac soupira. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas par où commencer…Nous savons tous comment il était, ce qu'il aimait et ce qui l'insupportait…Harm était mon ami, mon meilleur ami…Il a toujours était là pour moi, quand j'en ai eu besoin et même à d'autres moments…Il sera toujours là, dans mon cœur… Harm est parti trop vite, comme beaucoup d'autres hommes et de femmes morts pour leur pays…Mais le souvenir que j'ai de ce brillant avocat, de ce pilote doué, de cet ami, de cet homme extraordinaire…ce souvenir ne se ternira jamais. N'oubliez jamais qui était Harm, n'oubliez jamais quel homme merveilleux était Harmon Rabb JR…

Elle baissa les yeux et sourit timidement en passant rapidement et furtivement sa main sur son ventre. AJ remarqua ce geste qui le fit sourire, lui seul savait…

-Il me manquera, poursuivit Mac en relevant la tête, mais une part de lui restera toujours avec nous…j'aimerai t'adresser un message Harm, dit-elle en regardant le ciel bleu, je te souhaite un bon voyage parmi les nuages, je sais que de là haut tu nous regarde et que tu te dis « woaw, ils sont tous là ! »…eh oui tu vois tu comptais pour beaucoup de personnes, tu…tu as su changer leur vie et la rendre meilleure, me rendre meilleure…Je sais que ton père se trouve à tes cotés à présent, elle baissa les yeux vers Trish et prononça ces dernières paroles en la regardant, il veille sur toi, elle regarda le cercueil un instant, adieu Harm…

Après un instant, elle rejoignit timidement sa place. La sonnerie aux morts commença sa mélancolique mélodie. Tous se levèrent. Certains se mirent au garde-à-vous, d'autre non. Mac ne le put, Harm était avant tout l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, bien avant d'être cet officier de Marine. Trish se pencha doucement vers elle.

-Merci, murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Le premier coup de feu fut tiré, Mac sursauta. Elle ferma les yeux au second et une main chaleureuse prit la sienne. Elle tourna la tête vers elle. Trish ne la regardait pas, fixant les soldats rendre un dernier hommage à son fils. Elle exerça une petite pression sur la main de Mac qu'elle ne lâchait pas et celle-ci porta également son attention sur ce qui se passait devant elle. On plia le drapeau qui avait été étendu sur le cercueil où Harm reposait. Mac fixait les petites étoiles argentées. Harm était mort pour ce drapeau, il lui avait enlevé le père de son enfant…Elle retenait ses larmes, elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pleurer, elle ne l'avait que trop fait. Trish lâcha enfin sa main pour accepter le drapeau qu'on lui tendait. Quatre avions apparurent dans le ciel sans nuage. Ils levèrent tous la tête dans cette direction. Le signal fut donné au pilote et l'appareil quitta sa position.

04 : 23 PM Heure Locale

Cimetière Militaire

Arlington

Ils quittaient le cimetière les uns après les autres. Le givre sur les branches tombait doucement comme de la neige. Une fine et légère neige d'hiver. Les proches de Harm prenaient le chemin du domicile de l'Amiral Chegwidden pour un dernier hommage. Celui-ci était déjà partit avec Trish et Frank, les autres amis de Harm leur emboîtèrent le pas. Mac devait monter en voiture avec les Roberts. Ceux-ci devaient passer chez eux pour chercher le petit AJ qu'ils avaient laissé à une nounou. Tout avait été organisé dans les moindres détails par l'Amiral et Harriet…

A présent ils avaient presque tous quittés le cimetière. Mac se tenait debout devant le cercueil de son ami. Ni Bud, ni Harriet n'avait osé prononcer une parole depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Madame, s'aventura Bud, nous devrions y aller.

-Allez y Bud, je vous rejoindrai.

-Mais…

-Laissez moi s'il vous plait, j'aimerai rester un peu seule…

-Vous êtes sûre que…

-Bud je vous en prie, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, laissez moi encore quelques minutes !

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent doucement et elle reporta son attention sur le cercueil qui contenait le corps de Harm. Harriet prit le bras de Bud et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

-Elle a besoin de lui dire adieu, murmura t-elle à l'attention de son époux.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Mac caressait doucement le bois sombre. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Harm je…elle ferma les yeux et articula avec difficulté, Harm je porte ton enfant…Ca semble complètement idiot mais je voulais te le dire…Elle sourit timidement. Je suis enceinte Harm ! De notre nuit si magique, de ce Noël que je n'oublierai jamais…

Formuler cette réalité l'ébranla profondément. Elle pleura doucement.

-Tu aurais été papa ! Je suis certaine que tu aurais été le plus merveilleux des papas pour notre enfant…il te connaîtra, je lui parlera de toi…Oh Harm pourquoi ?

Mac ne put tenir plus longtemps et s'affaissa sur elle-même. Ses genoux nus par la jupe d'uniforme d'apparat, entrèrent en contact avec la neige froide. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps. Elle avait froid mais continua de sangloter le front contre le cercueil. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite poignée en métal comme pour le retenir près d'elle encore quelques instants. Elle resta dans cette position un moment, les larmes voyageaient sur sa peau et finirent leur course sur le tissu sombre.

Mac sentit une main amicale sur son épaule, puis quelqu'un se mit à genoux à coté d'elle. Elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard bleu. Harriet lui sourit timidement et Mac se blotti contre elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie et continua de pleurer sans retenue. Harriet resserra son étreinte et caressa doucement les cheveux de Mac. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes chaudes dans son cou.

-Ca va aller Mac…calmez vous…

-Je l'aimais….je l'aimais tellement Harriet, murmura Mac sur son épaule.

-Je sais, répondit –elle sur le même ton.

Mac se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

-Harriet, Harm est…il est …

Elle baissa les yeux et posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle avait besoin de le dire et Harriet comprendrait, comme l'Amiral l'avait comprit.

-Il…il ne verra jamais son enfant vous comprenez…

Harriet resta bouche bée un instant. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien comprit. Son regard se perdit dans celui de Mac.

-Comment son enfant ? Vous…

-Un bébé oui…je vais avoir un enfant…de Harm…

-Oh Madame !

Harriet la prit dans ses bras. Elle était à la fois heureuse et triste pour Mac. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cercueil. Harm et Mac s'étaient aimés et un petit être allait naître de cet amour. Mais pourquoi n'avaient ils eu le droit de vivre heureux ? Pourquoi le bonheur et la chance ne furent pas de la partie ?

Harriet ferma les yeux, berçant doucement l'avocate qu'elle connaissait si forte, pleurer comme une petite fille contre elle. Cette étreinte dura de longues minutes sans qu'aucune des deux amies ne se soucie du temps écoulé, ni même du froid qui leur glaçait le sang.

Elles se levèrent enfin.

-Merci Harriet, murmura Mac en essuyant une fois de plus ses larmes.

Celle-ci sourit timidement et lui prit la main. Toutes deux se tournèrent vers le cercueil. Mac respira profondément et Harriet appliqua une petite pression sur sa main pour qu'elle sente sa présence rassurante. Mac se pencha et prit une rose blanche d'un bouquet qui se trouvait à coté du cercueil. Elle la caressa du bout de lèvres, comme si elle effleurait les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, puis elle la posa délicatement sur la surface sombre.

-Adieu Harm…

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'allée toujours main dans la main. Elles se séparèrent enfin pour monter dans la voiture. Après avoir récupéré le petit AJ qui ne se doutait pas de l'épreuve que venaient d'endurer toutes les personnes qui l'entourait, ils prirent le chemin du domicile d'AJ Chegwidden.

13 Février 2002

07 :06 PM Heure Locale

Domicile d'AJ Chegwidden

Ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans le salon. Les Roberts et Mac venaient d'arriver. Chaque invité avait une mine fatiguée et tendue. AJ porta un toast en l'honneur de Harm. Après le silence, l'émotion retombée et les verres étant vides, les discussions s'élevèrent de la pièce. En petit groupe on se remémora les aventures du pilote et avocat Harmon Rabb JR.

Mac se tenait un peu à l'écart. Elle écoutait mais ne participait pas. Elle sentit de toutes petites mains agripper son uniforme, alors elle baissa la tête. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle se mit à genoux sur le sol pour être à la même hauteur que le petit garçon.

-Dis marraine…il est où parrain ?

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Parrain est partit mon cœur…

-Mais il devait m'emmener voler !

-Oui je sais mais…Tu sais AJ, parrain aurait voulu voler avec toi mais il est allé sauver un monsieur très très loin d'ici et parrain est…il est au ciel AJ.

-Avec Sarah ?

-Oui…avec ta petite sœur. Murmura Mac.

-Il reviendra plus jamais alors ?

-Non, il ne reviendra pas.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux bleus océan.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! Je sais qu'il reviendra ! Il a promis !

-AJ….

Mac leva des yeux suppliants vers les personnes qui se trouvaient à coté d'elle. Personne ne savait quoi dire pour réconforter le petit garçon. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur lui. Elle l'attira doucement contre elle. Il se lova dans ses bras et Mac resserra tendrement cette étreinte. Tout le monde les regardait en silence. Après quelques minutes, AJ se calma doucement. Mac lui fit un tendre baiser et Harriet le coucha dans une pièce voisine. Mac ne supportait plus de rester enfermé. Elle prit sa veste au passage et sortit sur le perron. Sur ce perron où elle avait tant de souvenir…Ce baiser le soir de ses fiançailles, cette dispute au réveillon…

Mac perdu dans ses souvenirs, accoudée à la barrière en bois, n'entendit pas l'autre personne la rejoindre.

-Sarah ?

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant son prénom. Mac se retourna. Trish la regardait avec un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers le banc en bois et y prit place, elle fit signe à Mac de la rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas la regarder. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, les larmes couleraient à nouveau sur ses joues.

-Merci d'avoir dit ça sur mon fils, commença Trish d'une voix tremblante.

Mac tourna la tête vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais que Harm aurait été très touché, Mac sourit timidement et Trish poursuivit, il m'a souvent parlé de vous vous savez !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il n'y avait pas une seule conversation sans que votre nom ne soit prononcé ! J'ai rapidement compris que 'Sarah' devait énormément compter pour mon fils.

Mac la regarda étonnée.

-Harm vous…il vous parlait de moi il m'appelait par mon prénom ?

-Oui bien sûr…En quoi cela serait –il étrange si vous étiez amis ?

- Il n'a que très rarement prononcé mon prénom…il m'appelait Mac…

-C'est bien comme ceci que vous appellent vos amis !

-Oui…oui bien sûr…

-Mais Harm n'était pas seulement votre ami n'est ce pas ?

Mac ne répondit pas et détourna son regard. Trish prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Vous l'aimiez je me trompe ?

-Oui je…je l'aimais, murmura Mac dans un soupir sentant les larmes faire à nouveau leur apparition.

Trish sourit timidement.

-Sachez que je suis ravie de l'entendre, je sais qu'il tenait à vous bien plus que l'on ne tient à une simple amie !

Mac la regarda à nouveau.

-Il vous l'a dit ?

-Oh non ! Vous connaissez Harm !

Les deux femmes sourirent et Trish poursuivit.

-Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire je savais qu'il vous aimait, la manière qu'il avait de parler de vous…

-Je ne suis pas certaine que Harm ne m'ait aimé réellement Madame !

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

-Avant son départ pour l'USS Jefferson, nous…nous avons passez la nuit ensembles pour la première fois…Je croyais à présent que nous pourrions vivres heureux, j'étais prête à remettre en question ma carrière pour lui mais…apparemment Harm n'était pas du même avis que moi. Au petit matin il était parti sans la moindre explication et sans m'avoir dit qu'il devait partir en mission quelques jours plus tard.

-Je ne reconnais pas là mon fils.

-J'avoue que j'ai été surprise également, je ne pensais pas que Harm…finalement je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça…

-Ne dites pas ça Sarah, vous le connaissiez mieux que personne j'en suis persuadée, dit Trish en faisant un clin d'œil.

Après un moment de silence, où Mac repensa à cette nuit passée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle se décida enfin à avouer à Trish ce que cette nuit avait eu pour conséquence.

-Madame Burnett je…je dois vous dire quelque chose. Cette nuit passée avec Harm a été la plus magique de toute ma vie et Harm m'en a laissé un souvenir impérissable et un cadeau merveilleux.

-Qu'essayez vous de me dire Sarah ?

-Je suis enceinte Madame.

-De mon fils ?

-Oui.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Sans hésitation, Trish l'attira contre elle et la serra dans ses bras. Mac se laissa aller, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Trish pleurait de joie tout en caressant doucement les cheveux sombres de Mac.

-Toutes mes félicitations Sarah, bredouilla t-elle en se redressant.

Mac lui adressa un timide sourire.

-J'aurais tant aimée que Harm partage ce bonheur, murmura la jeune femme, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir, de ne pas savoir m'occuper seule de cet enfant.

-Sarah, Harm est avec vous, dans votre cœur. Vous n'êtes pas seule ! Vos amis également sont là. J'ai vu toutes les attentions qu'il vous accordait, j'ai entendu les conversations…Sachez que quoiqu'il arrive je serai à vos cotés aussi. Et j'ai vu la manière dont vous vous êtes occupé de cet enfant tout à l'heure, vous avez su lui expliquer par des mots simples mais avec une grande tendresse ce qu'il se passait…vous serez une mère merveilleuse je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

-Merci Madame !

-Appelez moi Trish.

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes à parler du futur de Mac et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Beaucoup de choses devaient être faites dans les prochains mois. Mac devrait penser à sa nouvelle vie. Elle devrait sans doute changer d'appartement, de voiture, alléger son temps de travail au JAG, choisir un nom, le mobilier et la décoration de la chambre, acheter tout les accessoire nécessaires à la venue d'un enfant, et surtout choisir un parrain et une marraine pour le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Sur ce point Mac n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle savait déjà qui remplirait ces rôles, et elle savait que Harm aurait respecté ce choix.

22 Mars 2002

05 :56 PM Heure Locale

Cimetière Militaire

Arlington

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Harm reposait au cimetière d'Arlington. Mac y venait souvent. Au début elle le faisait avec Harriet avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps en dehors du bureau, et depuis peu elle venait seule se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami. Elle lui apportait des bouquets de temps à autre, des bouquets qu'elle déposait devant la pierre sombre, et puis elle lui parlait, simplement comme ils le faisaient de temps en temps de son vivant. Ce soir là elle avait un réel besoin de venir. La journée fut longue et éprouvante.

Elle avança dans l'allée de pierres sombres et s'arrêta devant celle où se trouvait gravé le nom de Harm. Mac sourit timidement et se mit à genoux devant celle-ci.

-Hey bonsoir Pilote ! J'avais envie de passer…L'affaire Edwards est bouclée ! Sturgis m'a battu à plat de couture ! Mais je ne lui en veux pas, il a fait un bon boulot ! C'est un sacré avocat ! Aujourd'hui j'ai eu le droit à un nouveau chapitre de votre vie Harm ! Alors comme ça l'aspirant Rabb a volé les sous-vêtements de l'instructeur et les a accroché au plafond du gymnase avec l'aide de son ami Keeter ? Elle rit. Vous avez fini à l'infirmerie avec un bras cassé ! Oh bien sûr Sturgis a affirmé qu'il n'avait participé en rien a ce défit ! D'après lui il n'a fait que regarder, bien sûr personne ne peu affirmer le contraire !

Mac rit de plus belle. Une fois calmée, elle soupira et caressa du bout des doigts les lettres dorées.

-J'ai fais une échographie également…notre petit ange va bien…je ne sais pas encore s'il aura mon physique ou si elle aura le votre…Kolinn m'a affirmé que nous pourrons bientôt le savoir…Tout le monde est au courant à présent…J'ai dû faire une annonce officielle sur le plateau ! Vous vous rendez compte, l'Amiral m'y a forcé ! Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Il voulait que se soit officiel ! Alors voilà, ça l'est ! Je ne sais pas s'ils se doutent que vous êtes le père…certains le savent bien entendu mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient tous au courant. Singer semblait heureuse. Je ne crois pas qu'elle le soit pour moi, disons plutôt qu'elle doit l'être pour son éventuel avancement ! Elle gravit les marches assez dangereusement à mon goût, j'espère que l'Amiral saura la remettre à sa place le temps voulu… J'ai eu votre mère au téléphone…Votre studio sera loué meublé ! J'espère que vous n'avez rien de compromettant Capitaine, parce que Bud, Sturgis et moi-même sommes chargés de sortir toutes vos affaires personnelles !

Elle sourit et resta silencieuse un moment, à genoux devant cette pierre qui demeurait muette. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière la cime des arbres.

-Je devrai rentrer je travailles demain matin. Elle se leva et caressa une dernière fois la pierre froide. A bientôt Harm.

Puis elle partie.


	4. Chapter 4

28 Mars 2002

10 : 13 AM Heure Locale

Domicile de Harm

Union Station

Des cartons de différentes tailles encombraient l'appartement. Les trois amis avaient chacun prit une partie de l'appartement. Bud s'occupait de la chambre, Sturgis de la cuisine et Mac de la pièce principale. La jeune femme prit délicatement, tel un trésor, la guitare qu'aimait tant son ami. Elle caressa les cordes du bout des doigts.

-Vous savez jouer Mac ? Lui demanda Sturgis en la regardant.

-Oh non ! Dit-elle en reposant la guitare sur le canapé, mais je me demandais juste si je pouvais la garder, comme ça !

Sturgis la regarda étonnée.

-Oui vous avez raison qu'est ce que je pourrais faire avec une guitare alors que je ne sais pas en jouer, c'est vrai c'est idiot.

-Non Mac pas du tout, je sais que Harm tenait beaucoup à cette guitare.

-Oui je sais, murmura Mac en la regardant.

-Gardez la Madame, intervint Bud, ce n'est pas du vol, c'est un souvenir !

-Vous avez peut être raison Lieutenant…

Mac sourit timidement. Elle garderait cette guitare. Ils poursuivirent leur rangement. De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence. Mac se concentra sur le bureau. Elle trouva une photo. Une photo qu'elle avait vu bien des années plus tôt. Cette jeune femme souriante lui ressemblait tellement…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans quitter son regard. Harm ne l'avait jamais oublié. Diane avait toujours été dans un coin de sa tête. Mac douta. E t si c'était elle que Harm avait vu à travers le visage et le corps de la Marine ? Cela expliquerait peut être le fait qu'il ait disparu au petit matin, il aurait prit conscience de son erreur. E t si Harm avait fait l'amour à Diane et non à elle ?

Mac restait figée sur place, perdue dans ses pensées, entre doutes et douleurs. Bud et Sturgis échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent doucement. Les yeux du Capitaine se posèrent sur la photo que Mac tenait toujours entre ses doigts et il comprit.

-Mac, elle leva la tête vers lui, vous ne ressemblez en rien à Diane ! Et je sais que Harm faisait parfaitement la différence entre vous deux !

Mac sourit timidement et lui montra la photo.

-Vous trouvez vraiment que je ne lui ressemble en rien ?

-Peut être physiquement oui, mais vous êtes le jour et la nuit et Harm…il vous aimait différemment toutes les deux !

-Vous croyez ce que vous dites Capitaine ?

-J'en suis persuadé ! Il ne l'a simplement jamais oublié mais il tenait à vous Mac, en tant que personne à part entière et non comme le sosie de son amie d'Académie!

Elle acquiesça et ses yeux tombèrent sur ce que Bud tenait.

-Bud est ce que je pourrais garder ceci ?

-Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée Madame ?

-C'est une photo que Harm aimait beaucoup, et notre enfant pourra voir son père et son grand-père ensembles ! Répondit timidement Mac.

-Je pense que Madame Burnett n'en verra aucun inconvénient, répondit-il en lui tendant.

-Merci.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit Mac, vous ne prenez plus rien sinon il n'y aura plus rien à ranger ! Il me semble que vous avez fait pareil dans son bureau ! Dit Sturgis d'une voix faussement sévère et avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh non Capitaine ! J'ai juste gardé la maquette du Stearman !

Ils rirent tout les trois et se remirent une fois de plus au travail.

Une fois tout emballé. Ils laissèrent les paquets dans la pièce centrale et quittèrent le bâtiment. Des livreurs passeraient le lendemain pour tout envoyer à La Jolla.

Chacun rentra chez soi. Bud invita Mac et Sturgis à venir déjeuner le week-end suivant à l'appartement. Lui et Harriet avaient une nouvelle à annoncer à leurs amis du JAG. Ils acceptèrent avec joie. Mac y vit une bonne occasion pour annoncer le nom du parrain et de la marraine qu'elle avait choisi pour son enfant. Ainsi elle regagna son appartement épuisée par cette journée. Elle déposa les affaires de Harm sur son canapé, sa guitare, la photo de lui et de son père et deux chemises qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle mangea rapidement un plat cuisiné et se fit couler un bain. Elle resta presque une heure dans le nuage de mousse. Ensuite elle se changea et alla se coucher. Elle mit un coussin dans son dos et s'adossa contre le montant du lit. Elle caressa avec tendresse son ventre à peine bombé.

-Tu sais ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui ? On a rangé les affaires de papa pour les donner à Mamy. On était avec tonton Sturgis et tonton Bud ! Sturgis a raconté plein de bêtises sur ton papa, et j'espère que tu n'en feras jamais autant !

Elle sourit et laissa sa main sur son nombril.

-Bonne nuit mon bébé, je t'aime !

Elle se laissa glisser dans les draps et éteignit la lumière. Mac s'endormie quelques courtes minutes plus tard toujours avec sa main sur son ventre.

31 Mars 2002

02 :12 PM Heure Locale

Domicile des Roberts

Mac arriva la dernière. Harriet lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement en souriant.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Madame.

La jeune femme remarqua que tous ses amis étaient déjà présents. Ils ne lui avaient pas donné d'heure précise, mais elle se sentait gênée et surtout en retard ! A son entrée dans le salon, un boulet de canon haut comme trois pommes se jeta dans ses bras.

-Marraine !

-Doucement AJ !

Elle se sépara légèrement de lui et lui parla avec tendresse.

-Alors bonhomme, comment ça va ?

-Bien !

-Tu es sage avec papa et maman ?

-Ouiiiii !

Mac rit et leva la tête vers les parents du petit garçon. Elle chatouilla son nez et sortit un petit paquet de son dos.

-Regarde ce que je t'apporte.

Il prit la boite entre ses mains et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Je sais que parrain t'avais acheté un porte-avion très grand ! Alors je t'ai acheté un avion.

-Super ! C'est un comme ça que parrain avait ?

-Oui, c'est dans un avion comme ça que ton parrain volait.

-Tu viens avec moi ? On va jouer !

-Oui, je dis bonjour et je viens ! Vas dans ta chambre j'arrive !

AJ partit en courant. Mac salua Bud, Harriet, Chegwidden, Mickey et Sturgis. Ils étaient en comité restreint mais c'étaient les amis les plus proches du couple Roberts.

-Alors Mac, prête à jouer sur un navire ? Dit AJ d'un ton amusé. Je sais que Harm lui a donné le goût des airs avec cette maquette, mais il voulait acheter les avions en dernier.

-Pour en avoir le goût, il l'a Amiral ! Il ne parle que de ça ! Son parrain est un vrai modèle pour lui. Nous espérons qu'il changera d'avis en grandissant, je ne souhaite pas vraiment que mon fils devienne pilote. Dit timidement Harriet.

-Oui je comprends tout à fait Harriet mais peut être qu'il suivra l'exemple de sa marraine finalement ! Dit Mac.

-Oui enfin pour l'instant ce bonhomme vous attend pour jouer avec un avion Mac ! Intervint Sturgis.

-Vous avez peur Capitaine ? Je ne passerai pas à l'ennemi !

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites Colonel, dit AJ en souriant, je crois que vous êtes en position de minorité !

-Serait-ce une menace Monsieur ?

-Non voyons je n'oserai pas !

-Très bien parce que sachez qu'un Marine en proie à ses hormones est encore plus redoutable, qu'un Marine surentraîné !

Ils rirent tous ensembles et AJ junior entra dans la pièce et prit Mac par la main.

-Allez marraine !

-Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Elle quitta la pièce ne souriant. Sturgis se tourna vers son CO et lui parla à voix basse.

-Elle semble aller mieux !

-Oui, espérons que ce n'est pas qu'une façade !

-Je ne pense pas, dit Harriet, elle avait besoin d'accepter la mort du Capitaine ainsi que le cadeau qui lui a laissé avant de partir. Maintenant qu'elle l'a fait je suis sûre qu'elle se redressera de cette épreuve, avec l'enfant qu'elle porte j'en suis persuadé.

-Vous croyez vraiment Harriet ? Mac est forte mais la disparition de Harm l'a beaucoup bouleversée.

-Je le sais et j'ai confiance ! Il y aura encore des moments difficiles…mais elle saura les surmonter, elle n'est pas seule.

AJ acquiesça et les discussions s'orientèrent vers d'autres sujets de conversation.

Mac se trouvait à genoux sur la moquette face à la réplique miniature du porte-avion. AJ s'appliquait à lui montrer où se trouvaient les postes de travails des différentes personnes travaillant sur le véritable bâtiment. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les explications du jeune garçon. Mac le regardait sans rien dire, une pointe de nostalgie dans son regard chocolat.

-Dis Marraine à quoi tu penses ?

-Je…pensais à ton parrain AJ !

-Il te manque ?

-Oui il me manque, murmura Mac en caressant les cheveux blonds du petit garçon.

-A moi aussi !

-Mais tu sais quoi ? On va faire un jeu tout les deux ! Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, on va faire une maquette d'un avion, comme celui que pilotait parrain ! Il le verra de là haut et il sera très fier !

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûre ! Allez au travail pilote, on vous attend sur la piste !

AJ mima un atterrissage et Mac rit en le voyant s'amuser. Après une heure passée tout les deux à s'amuser, Harriet arriva pour coucher son garnement pour une sieste bien méritée. Après une dernière étreinte et un dernier baiser, les deux femmes rejoignirent le reste des invités au salon.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait Harriet.

-Tiens vous ne prenez pas de café Mac ? Demanda AJ sur un ton amusé.

-Non Monsieur ! Je ne bois plus de café ! C'était un peu dur au début mais maintenant…je suis les ordres de mon supérieur !

-Un morceau de tarte aux pommes ? Proposa Bud.

-Mmmmh oui, une tarte faite par Harriet je ne refuse pas, je peux Amiral ? Demanda Mac en souriant.

-Oui je vous autorise Colonel !

Ils rirent et Bud la servit. Les discussions allaient bon train. Ils parlaient du JAG, d'AJ junior… Sturgis remarqua que Mac avala rapidement son morceau de tarte et en reprit deux par la suite. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Mac croisa son regard après avoir avaler la dernière bouchée.

-Vous avez quelque chose à demander Capitaine ?

-A quel propos ?

-A propos de mon appétit ! J'ai repris plusieurs morceaux de tartes parce qu'elle est délicieuse ! Rien d'autre.

-Si vous le dites ! Répondit l'officier en souriant.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne partie de l'après midi. L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse et bonne enfant. Bud et Harriet décidèrent enfin d'annoncer la nouvelle qui les avait tous réunis ce jour là chez eux. Ils se levèrent et c'est Bud qui prit la parole.

-Nous vous avons demandez d'être, ici aujourd'hui parce que vous êtes nos amis et que nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Deux grandes nouvelles, corrigea Harriet.

-Oui, deux, dit Bud en souriant, alors la première, nous avons l'intention d'acheter une maison, en dehors de la ville ! Nous avons signé les papiers hier ! Elle est située dans une banlieue calme, avec un grand jardin qui sera idéal pour les enfants….

Mac échangea un regard avec son supérieur. Bud avait dit « les enfants »ils n'avaient que AJ junior…

-Et bien entendu vous êtes tous invités à la pendaison de crémaillère ! Finit Bud.

La voix de Bud fut rapidement enfouie sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de félicitations.

-Et cette seconde nouvelle ? Demanda l'Amiral une fois l'enthousiasme un peu retombé et se doutant de la réponse.

-Eh bien…commença Harriet, nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant.

Une fois de plus, le petit appartement fut envahi par les applaudissements et les félicitations que l'on accordait aux futurs parents. Mac souriait jusque derrière les oreilles. Elle était tellement heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Avec le drame de la perte de leur fille, ses amis pouvaient enfin à nouveau accueillir un petit être né de leur amour.

-Désolée Amiral, nous serons deux en congé maternité ! Dit Mac à son supérieur assit à coté d'elle.

-Deux bébés au JAG, il faudra ouvrir une garderie, plaisanta Sturgis.

-Oh oui et je vous vois vous en occuper ! Renchérit Mac en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez Mac, je me débrouille peut être avec les enfants ! Et je suis peut être sexy avec un tablier rose et du chocolat dessus.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça Capitaine, dit Mac en riant.

Tout le monde en fit de même et le calme à nouveau retombé, Mac prit la parole.

-Eh bien, quant à moi, j'en ai discuté avec Harriet et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais profiter de cette après-midi où nous sommes tous réunis pour vous annoncer également une nouvelle… Vous êtes tous des personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi, ma famille. Sans vous tous je ne saurai pas ce que je serai devenue quand…Harm a disparu. Si vous n'aviez pas tous été là, je ne me serai sans doute jamais relevée de la perte de mon meilleur ami et du père de mon enfant…J'aimerai vous annoncer que j'ai choisi un parrain et une marraine pour mon petit monstre, comme vous l'aimez l'appeler Amiral !

Ils rirent et Mac poursuivit.

-Mon choix s'est orienté presque naturellement vers deux personnes qui m'ont beaucoup apporté. Je sais que Harm aurait sans doute été de mon avis pour une fois ! Ils sourirent à nouveau et Mac respira profondément. Harriet, voulez vous bien accepter d'être la marraine ?

-Avec joie Madame !

Mac sourit et se tourna vers son CO.

-Amiral ? Serez vous d'accord d'être le parrain d'une tornade courant dans les bureaux du JAG ?

-Avec plaisir Mac ! Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux. J'espère juste qu'il me donnera moins de fil à retordre que ses parents !

Mac se tourna vers Sturgis et Bud.

-Sturgis, je sais que vous étiez le meilleur ami de Harm à l'Académie et vous Bud, nous vous connaissons depuis des années, je pense que nous ne seront pas de trop…Deux tontons supplémentaires devraient pouvoir canaliser cette terreur à venir !

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en souriant et AJ intervint.

-Allons Mac, je suis sûr que cet enfant ne sera pas si coriace que ça ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne fais que reprendre vos mots Amiral ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Eh bien à présent, disons plutôt que se sera un ange !

Mac sourit.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps. AJ Junior apparut à nouveau et n'avait pas quitté sa marraine. Vint l'heure de partir. Les invités le firent au compte goutte. Mac prit ses affaires, elle salua ses amis et s'apprêtât à sortir.

-Mac, je peux vous accompagner ?

-Euh…oui bien sûr Harriet !

Les deux femmes marchèrent l'une à coté de l'autre jusqu'à la nouvelle voiture de Mac. L'ancienne ayant fini sa vie à la casse après l'accident.

-Bud et moi avons pensé à quelque chose Madame !

-A quoi ?

-Comme nous allons habiter dans une nouvelle maison, nous nous demandions si peut être, vous ne voudriez pas prendre notre appartement.

-Votre appartement ? Demanda la jeune femme étonnée.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous envisagiez d'en changer pour avoir d'avantage de place pour l'enfant. Notre appartement serait assez grand pour vous deux, nous avons deux chambres, une salle de bain, la cuisine, le séjour…

-Harriet ! C'est très gentil de votre part à tous les deux, mais je ne peux pas accepter !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je…

-On vous le propose, réfléchissez y ! C'est un quartier calme et vous ne serez pas loin du JAG !

-C'est vrai que je dois avouer, votre appartement est idéal pour élever un enfant.

-Alors vous acceptez ?

Mac sourit.

-Vous êtes sûre que…

-Nous commençons le déménagement la semaine prochaine. Dans deux semaines vous pourrez vous y installer !

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Harriet…Merci !

-De rien Mac !

Elles s'étreignirent un moment et Mac rentra chez elle. Dans cet appartement qui resterait encore le sien quelques jours avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour celui de ses amis.

07 Avril 2002

10 :19 AM Heure Locale

Quartier Général du JAG

Falls Church

Mac regarda l'heure. Elle espérait que le secrétaire ne mettrait plus longtemps. Elle devait voir son CO avant de partir pour son rendez-vous. Elle devait voir son médecin. Aujourd'hui elle allait enfin savoir le sexe de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle allait enfin savoir si elle allait être maman d'une petite fille ou d'un petit garçon. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Un sourire était né sur ses lèvres. Elle avait douté quelque temps mais elle avait fait un choix. Celui d'accepter le cadeau que lui avait fait Harm avant de la quitter et à présent elle savait qu'elle pourrait être heureuse. L'Amiral avait su la remettre sur le droit chemin.

Mac sursauta lorsqu'on donna deux brefs coups à la porte de son bureau.

-Colonel, l'Amiral a terminé avec le secrétaire d'Etat, vous pouvez venir.

-Merci Tiner.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son CO. Elle passa devant celui qu'avait occupé Harm et qu'occupait à présent Sturgis. Elle continua son chemin après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil. La porte était ouverte et Mac entra.

-Vous vouliez me voir Colonel ?

-Oui Amiral.

-Pour quel motif ?

-C'est personnel Monsieur.

-Très bien, fermez la porte.

Mac s'exécuta et s'assit sur le fauteuil sombre. AJ prit place à coté d'elle et la regarda.

-Qui a-t-il Mac ?

-Monsieur je…je sais que nous en avons déjà discutés mais…est ce qu'il y a du nouveau sur l'affaire ?

-De quelle affaire parlez vous ?

Mac plongea son regarda dans le sien et il comprit de quoi elle parlait. Il soupira.

-Mac quand est-ce que vous allez laissez tomber cette enquête ? Elle n'est pas de notre ressort.

-Sauf votre respect Monsieur, il nous est arrivé plus d'une fois enquêter sur des faits qui ne devaient pas être de notre ressort, de donner un petit coup de pouce à la CIA ! J'aimerai savoir ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Harm, et je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité et que les responsables ne seront pas trouvés.

-Je sais que c'est dur de ne pas trouver les coupables, mais je sais aussi que nous ne pouvons pas les trouver ! Harm est mort au combat !

-Je sais, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment et AJ lui prit tendrement la main.

-Mac…

-Monsieur ?

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Je vous l'ai dis Monsieur je…

-Non, non je ne parlais pas de ça ! Il y a autre chose.

Elle hésita un moment et se décidé à parler.

-Je me fais sans doute des idées Amiral mais, j'ai l'impression d'être surveillée, comme s'il y avait en permanence quelqu'un derrière moi à observer mes moindres faits et gestes.

-Observée ?

-Lorsque je suis à mon appartement, quand je sors de la voiture, avec Harriet en ville l'autre jour…je sais que ça semble complètement idiot !

-Ne dites pas ça !

-Et pourtant vous le pensez aussi !

-Ecoutez si votre instinct vous pousse dans cette hypothèse, je veux le croire. Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Si vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité, il y a une raison et sachez que je suis là pour assurer vos arrières. C'est une bonne chose que vous m'en ayez parlé !

Mac sourit timidement.

-Merci Amiral

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment assit l'un à coté de l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous deviez connaître le sexe du bébé ?

-Je vais être en retard ! S'esclaffa Mac en se levant d'un bond.

AJ sourit

-Dites moi si je vais avoir le droit de tenir ma ou mon filleul (le) !

-Oui Monsieur, dit la jeune femme en souriant puis elle quitta la pièce.

Elle prit ses affaires, salua ses amis et monta en voiture. Elle prit le chemin de l'hôpital Naval de Bethesda. Mac se sentait mieux, plus détendue. Avoir parlé à l'Amiral lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était nerveuse, sentant une présence qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle avait trouvé tout ceci idiot jusqu'au moment ou elle avait trouvé un bouton près de la portière de sa voiture. Elle avait été persuadée qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé à cet endroit quelques heures plutôt. Le quartier où elle habitait n'était pourtant pas des plus fréquenté…

Elle en avait vaguement parlé à Harriet qui n'avait rien remarqué. En effet, deux jours de cela, elles avaient passées l'après midi ensembles à faire les boutiques pour enfants , achetant des pyjamas, des chaussons, des jouets, des peluches, toutes sortes d'objets nécessaire au bien être de leurs futurs enfants. Mac s'avérait être une grande dépensière. A présent elle pouvait gâter quelqu'un, un être qui lui était cher et elle ne s'en privait pas.

Mac trouva enfin une place de parking et s'y gara. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage où son médecin consultait. Après quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente, on l'appela et elle entra dans la pièce aux murs clairs où elle prit place sur le fauteuil confortable. De là elle pouvait voir le petit écran noir et blanc où se dessinait la forme de son petit miracle.

16 Avril 2002  
>04 :12 PM Heure Locale<br>Cimetière Militaire  
>Arlington<p>

Cela faisait quelques temps que Mac n'était plus venue. Elle s'en était voulue, mais ils avaient été submergés de travail au JAG et elle n'avait pas pu se libérer un seul instant.  
>Elle avait acheté des fleurs sur le chemin. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Elle allait lui dire ; elle savait enfin pour son enfant, elle était heureuse…<br>Comme si un changement n'allait pas sans un autre, Mac allait bientôt déménager dans l'ancien appartement des Roberts. Elle avait fini les cartons et avait déjà transporter quelques meubles. Tous ses amis lui avaient apporté de l'aide. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à peindre deux pièces, la chambre de son enfant et la sienne. Ses amis aillaient venir lui donner un coup de main le lendemain pour une journée passée ensembles dans la convivialité.  
>Elle marchait entre les tombes pour s'arrêter devant celle de son ami. Mac sourit et s'agenouilla sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle gardait contre elle le petit bouquet de fleurs colorées. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle caressa du bout des doigts pour la millième fois les lettres dorées. Il faisait beau et doux ce jour là…<br>-Hey, salut Pilote ! Nous avons presque terminé le déménagement, demain on repeint les deux chambres. Tout le monde viendra ! AJ est tout fou, il est tellement heureux de vivre dans une grande maison. Et puis il m'a dit « tu sais marraine, je suis content que ton bébé dort dans ma chambre, c'est super ! ». Mac sourit. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Je sais que je viens de moins en moins souvent…nous avons beaucoup de travail vous savez. Chaque jour Bud s'améliore de plus en plus, si vous le voyiez ! Il ne ressemble plus à ce Lieutenant maladroit que nous connaissions, bien qu'il garde encore cette maladresse qui fait de lui ce qu'il est ! Dit Mac en riant. Pour le reste, tout le monde va bien même si vous nous manquez encore beaucoup. Finit-elle en murmurant. Je ne suis pas là pour vous parlez de travail, n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle plus fort. J'ai…j'ai fais une nouvelle échographie. Notre petit ange était bien placé… le médecin m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun doute…il voulait que je sache ! Enfin disons plutôt, elle le voulait. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et glissèrent sur ses joues….C'est une petite fille Harm.  
>Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et pleura doucement. La joie se mêlait à la tristesse dans son cœur. Elle parlait à une pierre tombale. Elle ne pouvait pas se blottir dans les bras du père de son futur enfant, elle ne pouvait pas voir son sourire, sentir son odeur, entendre le son de sa voix, goûter à ses lèvres si douces…<br>Plus loin un homme se tenait derrière un arbre. Il regardait la jeune femme à genoux sur cette tombe. Il pouvait sentir sa tristesse, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il aurait tant voulu la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, près d'elle.  
>Il sentit une main se refermer fermement sur son épaule. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'une autre main puissante l'attrapa violement par le col de la chemise et le retourna avec force. Son dos se heurta au tronc. Le poing que brandit son agresseur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.<br>Chegwidden resta dans cette position un moment. Qui était cet homme ? Ses yeux bleus se radoucirent doucement. Un nœud se créa dans son estomac. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se fit plus sèche, ses mains plus moites. Son cerveau travaillait à une vitesse phénoménale, des tonnes de questions traversèrent son esprit. Il avait beau tout tourné dans tout les sens, il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en places. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'autre homme qu'il bougea enfin.  
>-Amiral.<br>Il desserra ses doigts de son col et détendit son poing, le laissant tomber le long de son corps. Il plongea son regard dans celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, après l'avoir maintenu ancré dans celui d'AJ.  
>-Rabb, murmura AJ.<br>Harm acquiesça et le regarda à nouveau. AJ s'avança vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras pour une étreinte paternelle.  
>-Rabb…vous êtes en vie !<p>

04 :56 PM Heure Locale  
>Cimetière Militaire<br>Arlington

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. AJ jeta un coup d'œil plus loin et vit Mac toujours agenouillée sur la tombe de son ami. Il regarda à nouveau Harm.  
>-Vous…vous étiez mort en Afghanistan !<br>-Je suis désolé Amiral, je devais disparaître quelques temps.  
>-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?<br>-C'était mieux ainsi. Moi mort, on ne s'en prendrait pas aux gens que j'aime !  
>-Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez tout ça Capitaine ! Dit AJ en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Harm acquiesça et commença son récit à voix basse.  
>-Nous avions été envoyés pour une mission de sauvetage. Un pilote américain et son RIO étaient tombés entre les mains des talibans. D'après les informations que nous avons eu mais…c'était un piège. Un trafiquant d'armes américain était à la tête d'un réseau terroriste international. Nous avons récupérer un homme, le premier appareil pu décoller avec l'Amiral Boone.<br>-Il faisait partie de la mission ?  
>-Oui, il voulait…être à mes cotés pour être sûr qu'elle se passe bien pour moi.<br>-Est-ce qu'il sait que vous êtes en vie ?  
>-Oui…<br>-Mm…Continuez !  
>- Le second appareil a été détruit, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Les Marines sur place ont pu protéger Webb mais, j'ai été capturé. Je me suis réveillé quelques minutes plus tard dans une maison du village le plus proche. Cet américain, m'a affirmé qu'il connaissait tout de moi, mes proches, mon adresse. Il pouvait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre vous à n'importe qu'elle moment. Il a posé une bombe, faisant d'une pierre deux coups, j'étais devenu gênant et il détruisait des corps d'autres victimes. Un commando de Marines est arrivé avant que la bombe n'explose. Mais il fallait que Harmon Rabb JR perde la vie dans cette explosion. J'ai été rapatrié sur le Patrick Henri deux jours plus tard. J'étais contraint de rester dans ma cabine pendant des jours, n'ayant la visite que de Webb, Boone et du Commandant. J'ai rejoint les Etats-Unis deux jours plus tard, avec Webb.<br>-Alors vous avez mis en scène votre propre mort !  
>-Oui Amiral. Nous avons mis ma combinaison de vol à un homme déjà mort et de corpulence semblable à la mienne, nous avons disposé des effets personnels et nous l'avons mis dans les flammes. Le corps ne pouvait pas être identifié. On a attribué mon identité à cet homme et c'est lui qui repose ici.<br>-Vous êtes à Washington depuis tout ce temps ?  
>-Non, je vis à Goldsboro sous un autre nom mais…cela fait quelques jours que je suis ici.<br>-C'est vous qui suiviez Mac ? Elle m'a parlé de cette impression étrange que quelqu'un l'observait.  
>Il acquiesça.<br>-J'avais besoin de la voir.  
>-Et Webb dans tout ça ?<br>-Il ne sait pas que je suis ici, en tout cas je ne lui ai pas dis, mais …il ne devrait pas tarder.  
>Chegwidden se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Il avait besoin d'assimiler tout ça.<br>-Et cet homme ? Cet américain ?  
>-On n'a encore rien pour l'arrêter. Mais la CIA a une piste.<br>Il ne répondit pas et Harm baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.  
>-Je suis vraiment désolé Amiral, c'était le seul moyen.<br>-Je comprends seulement…Mac…elle…elle est tombée au plus bas à l'annonce de votre décès. Elle n'était plus si forte et…  
>-QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?<br>-Elle…il plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne savait pas comment lui dire ça, mais il savait que Mac souffrirait une nouvelle fois si elle savait….Ecoutez Rabb, quittez cette ville ! Mac ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes en vie ! Je ne sais pas si elle supporterait ça !  
>-Je sais mais je…<br>-Vous l'aimez ?  
>-Pardon Monsieur ?<br>-Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez amoureux de Mac ! Dit-il en s'approchant et en le fixant du regard.  
>Harm eu la gorge extrêmement sèche et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.<br>-Oui…je…je l'aime, plus que tout Amiral.  
>-Alors partez Rabb ! Si vous tenez à elle vous devez partir, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.<br>-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, murmura Harm, c'était une erreur mais je devais la voir... une dernière fois. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner ce que j'ai fais ! Prenez soin d'elle Amiral.  
>-Comptez sur moi, nous veillerons sur elle ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas…Mac sait pardonner.<br>Harm fit demi tour pour partir mais il se figea sur place. Mac se tenait devant lui. Elle respirait difficilement et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ce qu'ils avaient crains était en train de se produire. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola dans sa poitrine. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, Harm était mort, elle avait assistée à son enterrement, elle se recueillait sur sa tombe. Elle eu un violent vertige, sa tête lui tournait. Mac se rattrapa au tronc d'un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Harm s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour la soutenir. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se débattit, frappant ses bras forts qui l'encerclaient.  
>-Lâchez moi ! Dit-elle avec fureur.<br>Harm ne s'éloigna pas et, au contraire, resserra son étreinte.  
>-Lâchez moi !<br>-Mac, c'est moi…Harm !  
>-NON NON ! Harm est MORT ! Il est mort ! Harm est mort, répéta Mac en frappant son torse et en sanglotant, lâchez moi ! Vous n'êtes pas Harm ! Harm….Harm…<br>Celui-ci resserra encore ses bras autour d'elle. Il était aux bords des larmes, il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça, surtout s'il était la cause de sa tristesse. AJ s'approcha doucement mais Harm lui accorda un regard.  
>-S'il vous plait Amiral, murmura le Capitaine, je dois lui parler, seul.<br>Il acquiesça et s'éloigna. Mac continuait de se débattre et de frapper son torse puissant.  
>-Vous n'êtes pas Harm, il est mort !<br>-Mac, calmez vous je vous en prie, murmura Harm, Mac…c'est moi.  
>A bout de force, elle cessa de donner des coups et ses jambes fléchirent. Harm accompagna son mouvement. Ils se trouvaient à genoux sur l'herbe fraîche Les poings de la jeune femme étaient toujours fermement serrés mais il sentait les larmes chaudes dans son cou, là où Mac avait niché son visage. Il continuait de lui murmurer de douces paroles, mais Mac ne répondait pas. AJ détourna son regard du couple quelques instants. Deux voitures s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée. Webb sortit d'une au pas de course. Il était hors de lui. AJ l'arrêta d'un geste.<br>-Amiral !  
>-Laissez les Webb ! Ils ont besoins de parler.<br>-Je vais étriper Rabb ! Je vous jure je vais lui faire la peau ! Dit-il en regardant avec fureur en directions des deux officiers.  
>Ils s'éloignèrent. Mac se calmait doucement. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers l'homme qui la tenait contre lui et qui ne c'était pas éloigné un seul instant.<br>-Mac, murmura Harm en lui caressant la joue, je suis désolé.  
>-Vous n'êtes pas Harm, murmura t-elle.<br>-Si Mac, c'est moi.  
>Elle ne répondit pas et Harm désigna le bracelet qui se trouvait à son poignet.<br>-Je vous ai offert ce bracelet à Noël, dans les bureaux du JAG…Nous étions seuls, nous avons dîné dans la salle de conférence…vous m'aviez offert une montre pour que je ne sois plus en retard aux audiences…Ensuite nous…nous avions fait ce petit jeu…J'ai failli vous faire l'amour à cet instant mais…vous ne le vouliez pas , pas de cette manière…alors nous sommes allez dans le bureau de l'Amiral…nous avons fait un feu dans la cheminé et…vous vous êtes endormie dans mes bras. Notre garde terminée, nous sommes allés chez vous et…  
>Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle avait eu tellement mal en apprenant sa mort que ça ne pouvait pas être l'homme qu'elle aimait.<br>-Mac…je peux vous prouver qui je suis…si vous me laissez vous le montrer !  
>Il s'approcha doucement de son visage et captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Mac se laissa faire. Il joua doucement avec sa langue, redécouvrant la bouche qui lui avait tant manqué. Mac frissonna. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec autant de force et de douceur à la fois, aucun sauf Harm. Il quitta sa bouche avec autant de délicatesse qu'il s'en était emparé et Mac se perdit une nouvelle fois dans son regard bleu.<br>-Harm, murmura la jeune femme.  
>Il acquiesça et elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.<br>-Harm, répéta Mac, les larmes faisant à nouveau leurs apparitions sur son si doux visage.  
>-Je suis là ; murmura t-il en resserrant son étreinte pour la sentir plus près de son cœur, dans le creux de ses bras ; je suis là…<p>

05 : 26 PM Heure Locale  
>Cimetière Militaire<br>Arlington

Ils étaient toujours enlacés sur le sol. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser cette étreinte, cet instant de douceur. Mac se calmait doucement. Harm était là, prêt d'elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son enfant la tenait dans ses bras. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle l'avait perdu, du moins elle l'avait cru…  
>Elle leva les yeux vers lui.<br>-Harm…pourquoi ?  
>Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et il caressa sa joue.<br>-Pour toi, murmura t-il, parce que je t'aime.  
>Le cœur de Mac ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine.<br>-Non, tu ne m'aime pas …tu …ne peux pas m'aimer…  
>-Si, et à un point que tu n'imagine même pas ! Je l'ai fais pour te protéger. Je sais que j'ai accumulé les erreurs depuis des mois, peut être que d'être venu ici pour te voir était la pire de toute mais…ma plus grande erreur est de ne pas t'avoir dis que je t'aimais plus tôt ! Mac toute ces erreurs je les ai faites par amour…et non pour mon métier ou pour mes ailes comme tu le pensais…mais pour toi. J'ai été un crétin. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontré et je t'ai fais souffrir, je ne sais que te faire souffrir…Alors peut être que je ne mérite pas de t'aimer et d'être aimé en retour mais…je ne peux pas changer ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi dans ta vie…seulement je voulais que tu saches avant que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi.<br>Mac baissa les yeux et regarda le sol. Elle ferma les paupières un instant et les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. Harm était en vie, il l'aimait et il allait être père, tout ceci faisait beaucoup d'un coup pour la jeune femme.  
>-Dis moi quelque chose s'il te plait, murmura Harm en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts, le front contre celui de Mac.<br>Celle-ci releva la tête. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Harm et parla avec difficulté.  
>-J'ai eu mal Harm, tellement mal…tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer…depuis Noël, je me suis sentie tellement seule ce matin là …ton départ…l'annonce de ta mort, ton enterrement et…Harm, j'ai souffert à cause de toi et pour toi…j'ai cru que je ne me relèverais pas de cette épreuve ! On m'avait enlevé mon collègue, mon meilleur ami…l'homme que j'aimais. J'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Mon cœur c'est déchiré en deux ! J'ai perdu mon guide, ma boussole, celui qui me comprenait, celui qui était toujours là pour moi.<br>Elle respira profondément et reprit.  
>-Harm je…je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit de décembre, ce Noël…je n'oublierais jamais cette première fois. Je me trouvais dans les bras de l'homme que je désirais le plus et qui, je croyais, me désirait également.<br>-Je t'ai désiré Mac ! Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une femme que cette nuit là, que toi.  
>-Tu en es certain ?<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Harm…jure moi que c'était bien à moi que tu murmurais toutes ces douces paroles, jure moi que c'était mon corps que tu embrassais et caressais, jure moi que tu faisais l'amour à Sarah Mackenzie !<br>-Je ne comprends pas ! Bien sûr que c'était toi !  
>-C'était moi et non Diane ?<br>-Mac non ! C'était toi ! Sarah Mackenzie, pas Diane ! Diane est décédée ! Elle restera toujours dans un coin de ma tête mais je peux t'assurer que j'aime Sarah pas Diane ! Je suis amoureux de cette avocate du JAG, celle qui me donne du fil à retordre dans le tribunal, cette tête de pioche qui m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.  
>Mac sourit timidement et s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres.<br>-Harm, je t'aime, murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.  
>Leurs langues dansèrent avec sensualité dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas briser cet instant si magique qu'ils n'avaient plus partagés depuis si longtemps.<br>Webb et Chegwidden les observaient de loin.  
>-Vous acceptez ça de vos officiers ? Demanda Webb avec énervement.<br>AJ sourit.  
>-Oui, ils s'aiment où est le problème ?<br>Webb fit les yeux ronds.  
>-Et la fraternisation ça vous dit quelque chose ?<br>AJ rit.  
>-Harm est mort non ? On ne peut pas accuser Mac de fraterniser ! Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde !<br>-Mouais, enfin quoiqu'il en soit, Rabb repart à Goldsboro avec moi, dès maintenant.  
>-Laissez les encore un peu !<br>-Oui et puis quoi encore ?  
>-Webb ! Laissez Rabb et Mackenzie encore quelques minutes ! Ensuite vous repartirez avec le Capitaine ! Mais laisser Mac savoir que le père de son enfant est bien en vie !<br>-Quoi ? Mac est enceinte ?  
>-Oui.<br>-De Rabb ?  
>AJ acquiesça.<br>-Vous dirigez votre service d'une manière vraiment étrange ! Murmura l'agent de la CIA.  
>Mac frissonna dans les bras de Harm.<br>-On devrait se lever, murmura celui-ci.  
>-Attends ! Dit Mac en passant ses mains dans sa nuque.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>-Je…je dois te dire quelque chose avant.<br>-Et tu ne peux pas me le dire debout ? Dit-il en souriant.  
>-S'il te plait.<br>Elle redescendit ses mains sur son torse et prit celles de Harm qu'elle dirigea vers son ventre.  
>-Mac, qu'est-ce que…<br>Elle les posa sous son nombril et leva les yeux vers Harm. Il la regarda avec une totale incompréhension sur le visage.  
>-Harm…cette nuit de Noël…tu…tu m'as fais le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse rêver…c'est grâce à ce miracle que j'ai pu me reconstruire…Harm…je suis enceinte !<br>-Quoi tu…  
>Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et remarqua enfin que le ventre de Mac était légèrement bombé. Il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser doucement, les mains de la jeune femme toujours sur les siennes. Il sourit et leva les yeux vers elle une nouvelle fois, accrochant son regard brillant.<br>-Tu vas avoir un bébé, murmura t-il la gorge sèche.  
>-Non, nous allons avoir un bébé !<br>Ils se sourirent et Mac poursuivit.  
>-Je suis venue sur ta tombe aujourd'hui pour t'annoncer que je connaissais le sexe de notre petit miracle…<br>-Non ne me le dis pas !  
>-Tu ne veux pas savoir ?<br>-Non, je veux que ce soit la surprise, ne me le dit pas s'il te plait !  
>-Si tu veux.<br>Il sourit et posa son front contre celui de la future maman.  
>-Je vais être papa ?<br>Mac acquiesça.  
>-Merci !<br>-Non, merci à toi d'être là, dit Mac en caressant sa joue.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois pendant un long moment. Ils étaient heureux, même s'ils ne savaient pas de quoi était fait leur avenir, ils savouraient cet instant si particulier. Mac avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait et le père de son enfant et Harm lui, tenait dans ses bras la femme dont il était amoureux, les mains posées sur son ventre rond où grandissait le fruit de leur amour.<br>AJ se racla la gorge un peu plus loin. Le couple se sépara et tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Harm prit la main de Mac et l'entraîna en se levant. Les doigts de Mac se refermèrent par une petite pression sur la main de Harm, comme pour le maintenir près d'elle, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe.  
>-Rabb, nous devons partir, murmura Webb.<br>Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mac qui resserra un peu plus ses doigts.  
>-Webb à raison, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour tout le monde.<br>Harm acquiesça.  
>-Allons y, dit Webb avec un mouvement de tête en direction des voitures présentes dans l'allée.<br>Harm regarda Mac. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
>-Rabb, vous venez ? S'impatienta l'agent de la CIA.<br>-Mac je dois partir.  
>-Pas sans moi ! Dit –elle sur un ton ferme.<br>-Quoi ? Non, hors de question Colonel ! Je repars avec Rabb et personne d'autre !  
>-Mac, reste à Washington, c'est moins dangereux.<br>-Amiral ! Dit Mac désespérée en se tournant vers son CO qui lui apporterait sans doute son soutien.  
>-Non Mac ! Vous restez ici !<br>-Mais…  
>Harm prit son visage dans une main.<br>-Je t'en prie, reste ici, ne viens pas avec moi ! Ici tu es en sécurité et le bébé aussi. Fais le pour lui si tu ne le fais pas pour toi !  
>-Harm…<br>-Ils me croient mort et je dois encore le rester quelques temps ! Tu ne peux pas venir.  
>-Ne m'abandonne pas Harm ! Ne me refais pas ça je t'en prie.<br>-Je ne t'abandonne pas…tu n'es pas seule, il posa son front contre le sien et glissa sa main une nouvelle fois sur le ventre de la jeune femme, fais moi confiance…  
>Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mac et elle acquiesça. Harm sourit et effleura ses lèvres des siennes pour une douce caresse avant de l'embrasser avec amour.<br>-Je t'aime Sarah, murmura Harm sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser une nouvelle fois.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Mac à la fin de ce baiser.<br>Ils se séparèrent doucement et Harm se tourna vers son CO.  
>-Vous m'avez promis de prendre soin de Sarah…mais prenez également soin de l'enfant qu'elle porte.<br>-Je vous le promets ! Dit AJ en souriant.  
>Harm sourit et se tourna vers son ami.<br>-Allons y Webb, je croyais que je ne devais pas traîner ici !  
>Webb soupira et se dirigea vers la voiture. Harm se pencha à nouveau sur Mac.<br>-Je reviendrai, je veux élever cet enfant avec toi. Mais en attendant, fais attention à vous deux !  
>Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher d'en déposer beaucoup d'autres par la suite.<br>-Smith ! Cria Webb adossé à la portière de la voiture.  
>-Harm… comment je ferais pour avoir de tes nouvelles, pour savoir si tout va bien pour toi ?<br>-On trouvera…  
>-SMITH !<br>-J'y vais sinon il risque de m'étriper sur place !  
>Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Mac. Celle-ci sourit. Harm s'éloigna d'elle et lâcha sa main au dernier moment. Il courut vers la voiture. Webb y entra. Harm se retourna une dernière fois. Il sourit et fit signe de la main à son CO et à la femme qu'il aimait. Tout deux y répondirent et le Capitaine monta dans la voiture qui démarra presque au même instant.<p>

07: 03 PM Heure Locale  
>Voiture de la CIA<br>Sur la route

-Non, mais vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
>Harm ne répondit pas et resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait revu Mac et cela suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il lui avait enfin dit qu'il l'aimait et c'était son cas également. Et puis une chose avait changé sa vie, elle était enceinte, enceinte de lui. Elle portait son enfant. Son fils, sa fille ? Harm n'avait pas voulu le savoir, il était heureux d'être un futur papa et peu lui importait qu'il porte son fils ou sa fille dans les bras. Il voulait l'élever avec elle. Voir toutes ses premières fois, l'entendre lui dire 'papa', s'occuper de lui chaque jour, s'endormir en sentant Mac dans ses bras…être avec eux chaque jour, sentir son parfum, caresser sa peau douce, voir son sourire chaque matin. En peu de temps les images de cette nuit d'amour lui revint en mémoire, il n'avait rien oublié, aucun geste, aucune parole, aucun baiser…<br>-RABB !Non mais vous m'écoutez !  
>-A votre avis, dans combien de temps tout ça sera fini ?<br>-Si vous vous faites tuer, rapidement !  
>-Webb, je suis sérieux. Mac est enceinte.<br>-Eh bien espérons pour vous que ce soit avant le mariage de votre enfant !  
>-Merci pour votre optimisme.<br>-Mais de rien.  
>-J'aimerai savoir en quoi cette situation peut vous déranger, vous ! Dit Harm en se tournant vers lui.<br>-Vous êtes placé sous ma protection. Vous mourrez, je perds mon job !  
>-Merci pour l'honnêteté dont vous faites preuve.<br>-Ben quoi, vous vouliez savoir.  
>-Oui enfin je voulais surtout savoir pourquoi vous êtes contre le fait que je suis avec Mac.<br>-Ah parce que vous êtes 'ensembles' ? La situation évolue vite avec vous !  
>-Elle porte mon enfant. Alors oui, je pense que nous sommes ensembles !<br>-Vous n'êtes pas certain de l'être ?  
>-Eh bien disons que si vous n'étiez pas là, je le saurai peut être.<br>-Si je n'étais pas là, vous seriez sans doute dans ce foutu cercueil !  
>-Mouais, murmura Harm en regardant le paysage défiler par la vitre.<br>Webb lui lança un regard noir et regarda lui aussi dehors. Ils mirent quelques temps à arriver à Goldsboro.  
>L'agent de la CIA n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mac était enceinte et Harm était le père. Il le voyait toujours comme un adolescent. Comment pouvait –il élever un enfant ? Il avait prouvé une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pensé qu'a lui, il avait quitté la ville sans le prévenir, il était venu à Washington sans ce soucier des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Harm n'avait pensé à aucun moment au danger que tout ceci avait pu entraîner. Il n'avait pas songé au choc qu'avait éprouvé Mac en le voyant devant elle. « Et ce crétin va avoir un enfant avec elle ! » Pensa l'agent de la CIA en colère.<br>Le voyage se passa dans le silence. Harm, un sourire aux lèvres, s'imaginait donner le biberon à son enfant, Mac assise à ses cotés, il se voyait lui faire l'avion, lui raconter des histoires pour qu'il s'endorme le soir. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer ce sourire de futur père comblé et heureux.  
>Webb quant à lui se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas pu saisir sa chance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce foutu pilote soit le plus rapide et le plus doué une nouvelle fois ?<p>

07 :29 PM Heure locale  
>Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie<br>Georgetown

La voiture de son CO se gara le long du trottoir. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle prenne le volant après le choc qu'elle avait subit ce jour là. Ils avaient très peu parlé depuis leur départ du cimetière. AJ tentait de mettre ses idées en place. Certes Harm était vivant mais il avait prit énormément de risque et un danger considérable subsistait en venant. Le coupable n'avait toujours pas été arrêté, par conséquent, Mac risquait sa vie et celle de son enfant à chaque instant. AJ avait parfaitement comprit la volonté de Harm de revoir la femme qu'il aimait, mais il avait également entendu les paroles du Capitaine destinées à Mac. Il trouverait un moyen pour rester en contact. AJ devait intervenir au plus vite. Plus tôt il en parlerait à Webb, et plus tôt il pourrait assurer leur sécurité. Car, bien qu'étant deux officiers doués, ils abaisseraient leur garde par amour, et rien n'est puis dangereux que l'amour et à bien plus d'un titre.  
>AJ se tourna vers Mac. Elle avait une main posée sur son ventre et le regard lointain.<br>-Ca va Mac ?  
>-Oui, merci Amiral, répondit Mac en souriant timidement.<br>-Rentrez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.  
>-Oui, je crois qu'un bon bain me fera le plus grand bien.<br>-Vous avez raison, prenez bien soin de vous. Nous devons venir pour dix heures demain c'est bien ça ?  
>-Oui Monsieur, dix heures, se sera parfait.<br>-Ne touchez à rien avant que l'on arrive !  
>-A vos ordres Amiral, répondit Mac amusée.<br>-Sachez qu'un Commando surveille toujours ses arrières. S'il arrive quelque chose à la fille de Rabb je crois qu'il ne me lâchera jamais !  
>Mac rit.<br>-J'aimerai savoir un petit quelque chose Mac.  
>-Oui Monsieur ?<br>-Il me semble que Harm a bien réagit en apprenant la nouvelle de votre grossesse, enfin ce que j'ai pu en voir, dit –il en souriant.  
>-Harm…est très heureux. Il a hâte que tout se termine pour qu'on puisse vivre ensembles tout les trois.<br>-Je l'informerai que d'avoir une fille n'est pas de tout repos, même si j'avoue n'avoir pas pu m'occuper de la mienne autant que je le souhaiterai, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas la même erreur !  
>-Amiral…Il ne sait pas que nous allons avoir une fille.<br>-Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?  
>-Non, Harm ne voulait pas le savoir, il voulait que cela reste une surprise.<br>-Eh bien Colonel, je m'en vois étonné !  
>-Moi aussi Monsieur, mais j'en suis également ravie, savoir que peut lui importe de savoir si je porte sa fille ou son fils me fait le plus grand bien. Je sais qu'il sera un papa merveilleux, je l'ai déjà vu s'occuper plus d'une fois d'AJ Junior et il est fantastique.<br>-Je n'en doute pas Mac.  
>Mac sourit et regarda le bâtiment.<br>-Rentrez Mac, j'ai promis à un pilote de l'aéronavale de prendre soin de sa fille et de sa maman, je n'aimerai pas l'avoir sur mon dos ! Dieu sait à quel point il me cause du souci !  
>Ils se sourirent et quelques larmes d'émotions coulèrent sur les joues de la future maman.<br>-Merci Amiral, pour tout. Pour avoir été là quand j'étais au plus bas et pour l'avoir été aujourd'hui.  
>-Je le serai aussi dans le futur Mac, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous pourrez compter sur moi, quoiqu'il arrive<br>-Je ne l'oublierai pas Monsieur.  
>Il essuya les larmes de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui pour une tendre étreinte. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.<br>-A demain Mac, et reposez vous dans ce qui restera votre appartement encore quelques temps avant le déménagement.  
>-Oui, encore trois jours et je quitte cet endroit, j'y laisse une partie de ma vie.<br>-Ne croyez pas ça, vos souvenirs vous accompagnent !  
>-Pourtant j'ai l'impression de les laisser dans ses murs, toutes ses soirées passées à éplucher ses dossiers, seules dans mon canapé ou avec…<br>-…Avec Harm. N'oubliez pas les souvenirs que vous partagez avec lui, y compris la nuit où vous avez conçu le petit être qui grandit en vous !  
>Mac se sentit rougir à l'évocation de ce détail. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de tout, et comme si son CO pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle détourna le regard.<br>-Ce sera pour la bonne cause, elle devra avoir une chambre à elle toute seule, reprit Mac en regardant son ventre.  
>-Assurément.<br>-A demain Amiral, elle ouvrit la portière, chez les Roberts. Enfin… disons plutôt à l'appartement.  
>-Je dirais plutôt : chez les demoiselles Mackenzie !<br>Mac sourit et sortit de la voiture. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment et regagna son appartement presque vide. Il ne restait presque plus rien à l'intérieur à part le strict minimum dans la cuisine, la chambre et la salle de bains. Dans la pièce à vivre, étaient entreposés les éléments qui seront placés dans la chambre d'enfant, tels que des vêtements, quelques jouets, mais surtout les meubles. Tout le reste se trouvait déjà dans son nouvel appartement.  
>AJ attendit encore quelques minutes, puis rentra chez lui. Il avait plusieurs coups de fil à passer, notamment à Webb ainsi qu'à son vieil ami Thomas Boone.<p>

10 :13 PM Heure Locale  
>Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie<br>Georgetown

Mac prit une douche et se glissa dans les draps. Comme de nombreuses fois depuis quelques semaines, elle mit un oreiller dans son dos et s'adossa. Elle remonta délicatement le large T-shirt qu'elle portait et caressa son ventre rond. Un sourire illumina son visage.  
>-Mon ange aujourd'hui était un jour particulier ! Tu as rencontré papa…il était là…il est en vie…<br>Des larmes d'émotions coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se remémorait ce souvenir inoubliable.  
>-Ton papa nous aime mon cœur…Je sais qu'à présent il fera attention, il sait que tu es là, il veut te connaître et prendre soin de toi…seulement ça pourra prendre du temps. Quoiqu'il en soit qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, tu le connaîtras, je t'en ai fait la promesse et je la tiendrai…<br>Le téléphone sonna et Mac sursauta. Elle le prit, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure et décrocha.  
>-Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie ?<br>-Sarah c'est Trish.  
>Mac eu un pincement au cœur en entendant cette voix si chaleureuse et si bienveillante à l'autre bout du fil. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour Harm, pourtant elle aimerait tant pouvoir le faire…<br>-Bonsoir Madame Burnett, répondit timidement la jeune femme.  
>-Bonsoir Sarah, comment allez-vous ?<br>-Euh…bien merci et vous ?  
>-Vous avez une petite voix je trouve, vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ?<br>-Oui…oui ça va.  
>-Mm…je vous appelle pour avoir de vos nouvelles …<br>-C'est très gentil à vous Madame, je…je suis allé faire une échographie il y a de cela quelques jours.  
>-Tout se passe bien ?<br>-Oui tout est parfait.  
>-Je suis ravie, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !<br>-J'ai également la possibilité de vous dire le sexe de l'enfant, vous voulez le connaître ?  
>-Oh Dieu oui !<br>Mac sourit.  
>-C'est une petite fille.<br>-Une fille ? Oh c'est fantastique Mac ! Il va falloir trouver un nom à présent, vous avez déjà réfléchi ?  
>-Non, à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, il me reste encore quelques mois.<br>-Oui certes, mais vous savez c'est quelque chose de difficile ! Prenez-vous y à temps.  
>-Je vais commencer à y réfléchir.<br>-Sage décision, dit Trish en riant, en tout cas je suis très contente pour vous  
>-Merci<br>-Et pour le reste, le déménagement se termine ?  
>-Oui, demain nous peignons les deux chambres et ensuite il restera à les aménager, je vous donnerai mon nouveau numéro de téléphone également.<br>-Bien entendu ! En tout cas si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, nous sommes là ! Bien que je suis persuadée que vos amis sont très présents pour vous.  
>-Oui, c'est vrai ils m'apportent beaucoup d'aide et de soutien, mais je vous remercie de votre offre Madame. Cette petite puce sera gâtée malgré moi, croyez-moi !<br>Elle entendit Trish rire à l'autre bout du fil.  
>-Je n'en doute pas !<br>Mac sourit et son interlocutrice poursuivit.  
>-Je voulais vous informer également qu'avec mon époux nous avons prévu une croisière dans les îles le mois prochain, j'envisage de faire un petit crochet par Washington pour voir comment vous êtes installée et pour…pour venir me recueillir sur la tombe de mon fils, finit-elle avec une voix qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.<br>Mac eu à nouveau un pincement au cœur et une boule au bas de son ventre. Elle souffrait tellement de ne pas pouvoir lui dire. Mais elle devait garder le secret, même pour Trish.  
>-Sarah ?<br>-Euh…oui excusez moi.  
>-Je vais vous laissez je pense, fit –elle d'une voix plus forte et plus posée, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il se faisait tard ! Excusez moi.<br>-Ce n'est pas grave Madame, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous parlez.  
>-Moi aussi, mais savez-vous ce qui me ferait également plaisir ?<br>-Non madame.  
>-Appelez moi Trish ! Plus de Madame s'il vous plaît, vous êtes la mère de ma future petite fille. Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'appeler Trish ?<br>Mac sourit.  
>-Bien sûr.<br>-Très bien, alors je vous dis à bientôt et tenez-moi au courant pour votre nouveau numéro.  
>-Pas de problème, quant à vous n'hésitez pas à m'appeler avant votre arrivée ou même avant.<br>-Merci Sarah…je sais pourquoi Harm vous appréciait tant, vous êtes une femme merveilleuse.  
>-Merci …Trish !<br>-A bientôt et bonne soirée.  
>-Au revoir.<br>-Au revoir.  
>Trish raccrocha et Mac en fit de même. Elle reposa son portable sur la table de nuit et s'adressa de nouveau au petit être qui grandissait en elle.<br>-C'était ta grand-mère…je ne peux pas lui dire pour ton papa, tu comprends ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très honnête mais…pour le moment c'est mieux ainsi.  
>Elle soupira et se laissa glisser dans le lit. Elle éteignit la lumière et regarda quelques minutes les ombres se dessiner sur le plafond. Elle pensait à Harm. Où se trouvait-il en ce moment ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Webb l'avait-il sermonné des heures et des heures ?<br>Mac sourit. « Je suis persuadée que Webb était encore en colère ! Sacré Webb ! » Pensa la jeune femme. Elle posa la main sous son nombril et ferma les yeux.  
>-Bonne nuit ma puce, bonne nuit Harm, je vous aime tout les deux, murmura t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans un sommeil profond et parsemé de rêves doux et paisibles.<p>

17 Avril 2002  
>9 :14 AM Heure Locale<br>Chantier du domicile de Sarah Mackenzie

Mac s'était réveillé tôt. Aux premières lueurs du jour elle était sortie de son lit. Après un passage obligé par la salle de bain, elle s'habilla et prit quelques affaires sous le bras. Elle n'avait pas faim ce matin, comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs, son petit ange lui faisait parfaitement savoir quelle était là.  
>Mac prit la voiture et rejoignit l'ancien appartement de ses amis. Elle se gara en bas de l'immeuble, prit les affaires qu'elle avait rassemblées avant de partir et entra dans le bâtiment.<br>Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et entra. Elle posa ce qu'elle tenait sur le canapé encore recouvert d'un grand drap blanc et regarda la totalité de la pièce. L'appartement ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il fût lorsque ses amis y vivaient. Mac fut surprise par l'effet qu'un simple coup de pinceau, qu'une autre disposition et des meubles différents pouvait changer. Elle sourit et s'assit sur le rebord du canapé.  
>-On sera bien ici ma puce, murmura t-elle.<br>Elle se releva et regagna la salle de bain. Mac se changea. Par-dessus son T-shirt gris clair, elle enfila une salopette en jean qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plutôt et sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà quelques taches de peinture de la couleur du mur de la cuisine.  
>Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches rebelles s'en échapper. Mac se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Elle se tourna doucement et regarda son ventre bombé. Elle sourit et quitta la pièce. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et fit couler du café. Pendant que celui-ci passait dans la cafetière, elle se dirigea vers la pièce principale une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un morceau de scotch qui servait à protéger les boiseries des coups de pinceaux de son filleul qui avait voulu apporter son aide. Mac se saisit de l'escabeau posé plus loin et le plaça en dessous. Elle grimpa sur les trois petites marches et tendit le bras au plafond.<br>Elle toucha du bout des doigts le papier. Mais Mac eu un violent vertige. Elle essaya de se rattraper mais trop tard. Elle sentit son corps basculer dans le vide. Elle ne pu retenir un cri. Et lorsqu'elle s'attendit à rencontrer le sol froid et dur, des bras l'encerclèrent.  
>Mac ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnu ce regard bleu. Doucement il la reposa sur le sol. Le regard doux et bienveillant se transforma en un regard plus froid et sévère.<br>-Amiral ? Que faite-vous ici si tôt ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.  
>-Heureusement que je suis venu plus tôt et que vous n'aviez pas fermé la porte Mac ! Non mais que faisiez vous sur cet escabeau ?<br>-Je euh…  
>Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.<br>-Je croyais que vous ne commenciez pas sans nous ?  
>-Oui euh, je voulais juste enlever ce bout de scotch Amiral, dit-elle en désignant du doigt le morceau encore suspendu au plafond.<br>AJ suivit son doigt et la regarda un instant. Il grimpa sur les trois petites marches et arracha le morceau indésirable. Il redescendit et le tendit à Mac.  
>-Merci, Monsieur, répondit-elle timidement. Vous voulez boire un café ?<br>-Oui, volontiers, répondit-il sur un ton plus calme.  
>Mac acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sortit une tasse du placard et versa le liquide sombre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant. Quelques secondes qui n'échappèrent pas à la vigilance de son supérieur.<br>-Ca ne va pas Mac ?  
>-Si…ça va Amiral.<br>-A d'autre ! Vous semblez fatiguée.  
>-Oui un peu.<br>-Vous avez mangé ce matin ?  
>-Euh…<br>-Oh Mac, soupira AJ.  
>-J'étais ballonnée en me levant, j'ai préféré faire main basse sur mon déjeuner.<br>-Oui et bien mangez quelque chose ou je me charge personnellement de vous nourrir.  
>Mac rit et plongea la tête dans un placard pour y prendre des gâteaux secs.<br>-Mac je crois que vous allez avoir besoin d'un homme qui s'occupe de vous ici !  
>Elle leva les yeux vers lui.<br>-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi Monsieur.  
>-Eh bien il va falloir changer ça.<br>Elle baissa les yeux. Il savait à quoi, ou plutôt à qui elle pensait.  
>-Mac, Harm reviendra, vous savez qu'il est en vie, alors vous devez savoir qu'il voudra voir son enfant grandir, je suis sûr qu'il fera tout pour être auprès de vous, d'ailleurs…Mac releva brusquement la tête, j'ai contacté Webb hier soir. Je lui ai parlé de votre situation. Il m'a rapporté l'état dans lequel se trouvait Rabb en vous quittant. Nous avons trouvé une solution qui devrait arranger tout le monde.<br>-Laquelle Monsieur ?  
>-Vous pourrez garder contact tout les deux mais à une seule condition. Vous ne communiquerez que part lettre, messages codés si j'ose dire, aucun nom, et par deux intermédiaires. Vous me remettrez votre lettre et je la transmettrai à Webb qui la remettra à Harm. Pour la réponse ce sera l'inverse, il la donnera à Webb et je vous la ferai parvenir.<br>-Bien Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme un peu déçue.  
>-Mac, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvés pour que vous restiez en sécurité tout les deux. J'espère que vous comprenez.<br>-Oui Amiral.  
>-Ecoutez Mac, surtout ne cherchez pas à rencontrer Harm avant que cette affaire ne soit bouclée, et dissuadé le de vouloir le faire si jamais il lui venait cette idée !<br>-Oui.  
>Il sourit, satisfait qu'elle comprenne tout l'intérêt qu'il y avait à ce que Harm se fasse passer pour mort. Il savait que Mac comprendrait, il n'en espérait pas moins de son Chef d'Etat-major. Après quelques minutes passées en silence où discutant de Harm, les Roberts sonnèrent à sa porte. Mac alla ouvrir. AJ lui sauta dans les bras. Elle salua ses amis et leur offrit également un café avant de commencer le travail. Sturgis arriva. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes assis tous ensembles et les hommes au grand complet se dirigèrent vers les deux pièces encore vides. Ils se mirent au travail. Harriet et Mac débarrassèrent la cuisine et les rejoignirent. Sturgis s'occupait de la chambre d'enfant assisté par AJ Junior qui se contentait de nettoyer derrière les taches du Capitaine et Bud et Chegwidden s'occupaient de la chambre de Mac. Harriet et surtout la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux supervisaient tout ce petit monde. La jeune Colonel était aux anges. Elle passait un agréable moment avec ses amis. Elle regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose à son bonheur. Elle se demanda où il se trouvait à cet instant.<br>-Marraine regarde !  
>Mac se tourna vers son filleul et rit aux éclats. AJ Junior était plein de taches.<br>-Eh bonhomme tu travailles dur ! J'espère que vous n'aviez pas prévu de lui refaire porter ce T-shirt et ce jean un jour Harriet, dit Mac en souriant et en se tournant vers son amie.  
>-Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas, je pensais bien que ça finirai comme ça, j'ai même apporté des affaires de rechanges.<br>-Bon allez, viens avec moi AJ, tu vas te changer et on va préparer le repas d'accord ?  
>-Ouiiiiiiii.<br>Mac rit et entra dans la salle de bains avec le petit garçon. Harriet lui apporta ses habits de rechanges et une fois changé et propre, ils allèrent dans la cuisine préparer le repas qu'il dégusteraient tous ensembles.


	5. Chapter 5

12 : 14 AM Heure Locale  
>Chantier du Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie.<p>

Le petit garçon et Mac s'amusaient comme des fous en préparant ce repas si spécial. AJ l'aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il y mettait tout son coeur. Mac était aux anges, elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec son filleul.  
>Le repas était enfin terminé. Mac envoya AJ chercher les travailleurs pendant que Harriet préparait la table.<br>-Mac ?  
>-Oui Harriet.<br>-Vous semblez…ailleurs.  
>-Euh…non pourquoi dites vous cela ? Bredouilla la jeune femme.<br>-Je vous ai demandé trois fois où s'installait AJ Junior et vous ne m'avez pas répondu.  
>-Oh excusez moi, j'ai la tête dans les nuages…eh bien mettez le là, entre vous et moi.<br>Harriet disposa les couverts et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme.  
>-Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien Colonel ?<br>-Oui, Harriet, ça va ne vous inquiétez pas.  
>-Pas de problème avec le bébé ?<br>-Non je vous assure, tout va bien, je pensais à autre chose voilà tout, répondit elle avec un timide sourire.  
>-Vous savez que s'il y a quoique se soit nous sommes là.<br>-Je le sais Harriet, et je vous en remercie.  
>Elles se sourirent et les hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. AJ devant, tirait son père par la main.<br>-Marraine, t'as vu je les ramène !  
>-C'est bien Matelot. Vous faites du bon travail. Est-ce qu'ils ont lavé leur mains ?<br>-Oui, répondit fièrement le petit garçon, et moi aussi.  
>-Eh bien, en effet vous faites un travail remarquable. Allez assis toi maintenant.<br>AJ s'exécuta et les grandes personnes prirent places également autour de la table. Mac posa les plats en son centre et ils commencèrent à déjeuner.  
>-Eh bien Colonel, je ne savais pas que vous étiez une cuisinière douée à ce point, dit l'Amiral après quelques minutes.<br>-Merci, Monsieur, Harriet m'a donné quelques recettes et AJ m'a aidé, dit-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds du garçon.  
>-Bravo en tout cas, c'est délicieux.<br>-Alors que reste t-il à faire ? demanda Harriet.  
>-La chambre d'enfant est terminée, il suffit de faire les plinthes, intervint Sturgis.<br>-Et celle de Mac également, continua Chegwidden.  
>-Combien de temps ?<br>-Eh bien comptez encore deux à trois heures pour chaque pièce Colonel.  
>-Ce sera fini ce soir alors ?<br>-Oui, vous pourrez y aménager complètement d'ici un ou deux jours.  
>-Nous viendront vous donner un coup de main pour les meubles qui reste, proposa Bud.<br>Mac ne répondit pas et tout le monde la regarda étonné.  
>-Mac ?<br>-Merci, à vous tous, merci pour tout, vraiment.  
>-C'est normal, dit AJ.<br>-On vous fera la facture, dit Sturgis en riant.  
>-Ah oui vraiment ? Merci de votre générosité Capitaine. Aurais-je au moins le droit à un prix d'ami ?<br>-Je vais y réfléchir…  
>Ils rirent tous de bon coeur et le repas se termina comme il avait commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.<br>Les hommes se remirent au travail et Harriet et Mac s'occupèrent de la vaisselle. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres. D'enfants, de déménagement, du JAG…  
>Une fois leur tâche accomplie, elles retournèrent sur le chantier. Mac avait la totale interdiction de toucher à quoique se soit. Elle s'en accommodait et tenait simplement compagnie à ses amis. Vers seize heures de l'après-midi, AJ Junior perdit la lutte contre le sommeil. Mac l'installa sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'une couverture.<br>-Marraine, tu me racontes une histoire ?  
>-AJ, tu es fatigué, fais une petite sieste, tu n'as pas besoin d'histoire pour cela, répondit Mac.<br>-S'il te plait…avec des dinosaures et parrain.  
>Mac sourit et s'assit sur le bord du canapé.<br>-Avec des dinosaures et parrain ?  
>Elle réfléchi un instant.<br>-Je crois avoir trouver quelque chose…  
>-Super !<br>Mac rit et commença son récit. Harriet se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle les regardait de loin en souriant. Bud arriva à sa hauteur.  
>-Chérie, tu aurais une autre bouteille d'eau ?<br>-Regarde les…  
>Bud regarda Mac et AJ sur le canapé et sourit lui aussi.<br>-Mac fera une mère merveilleuse, poursuivit Harriet, j'en suis persuadé, elle est faite pour ça.  
>-Oui, tu as raison. Approuva Bud.<br>-J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir chéri, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être à sa place.  
>-Bien sûr que tu le pourrais.<br>-Tu crois ? Murmura Harriet en se tournant vers lui.  
>-J'en suis persuadé ! Répondit Bud en souriant. Tu es forte et tout a fait capable de t'occuper de nos enfants sans moi.<br>-Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu me laisses toute seule Bud !  
>-Je ne te laisserai pas, jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça.<br>-Crois-tu que le Capitaine n'ai pas dis ça ?  
>-Si, il regarda la jeune Colonel plus loin, je pense qu'il a dû le lui dire également.<br>AJ s'endormit rapidement, n'entendant pas la fin de l'histoire que lui racontait Mac. Elle se releva et rejoignit ses amis. Les travaux touchaient à leurs fins. Ils rangèrent et prirent un dernier café. AJ se réveilla et tous quittèrent un à un l'appartement.  
>-Amiral.<br>-Oui Mac…  
>-Je ...je voulais vous demander…pourrais je vous donner une lettre à transmettre à…à Smith ?<br>AJ sourit.  
>-Bien sûr Mac, je me demandais quand est ce que vous alliez m'en parler. Apportez la moi dans mon bureau demain en arrivant.<br>-Bien Monsieur.  
>-Bonne soirée.<br>-A vous aussi.  
>-Vous restez là ce soir ?<br>-Un peu je pense, pour ranger encore quelques affaires, je rentrerai plus tard.  
>-Très bien, faites attention.<br>-Oui Monsieur.  
>-A demain Mac.<br>-A demain Amiral.  
>Il quitta lui aussi l'appartement et Mac ferma la porte à clé. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit. Elle était enfin seule, seule pour lui écrire…<p>

19 :58 PM Heure Locale  
>Chantier du domicile de Sarah Mackenzie<p>

Mac était assise sur le canapé, les genoux repliés en dessous d'elle. Elle avait posé une pochette sur ses cuisses et tenait le stylo à quelques centimètres de la feuille. Elle réfléchissait, que pourrait-elle lui écrire ? Elle y avait songée toute la journée. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, ce qu'il s'était passé tous les autres jours depuis l'annonce de sa mort. Mais elle devait rester prudente. Ne pas trop parler d'eux et de leurs amis. Alors que pourrait-elle lui dire ?  
>Elle pensa une nouvelle fois à cette nuit de réveillon. Mac frissonna. Elle ferma les yeux un cours instant. Elle se souvenait son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait attiré sur le lit. Elle se souvint de son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, son corps puissant se presser contre le sien. Elle se souvint du lendemain matin où elle s'était vue dans la glace, elle se souvint de cette légère marque rouge sur son ventre qui avait mis plusieurs jours à partir, signe que cette nuit avait bien eu lieu. Elle se souvint de se sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti, de cette colère qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'il partait sur le Jefferson sans le lui dire.<br>Oui elle en lui avait voulu. Terriblement voulu. Elle pensait ne jamais lui pardonner. Il l'avait manipulée pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et puis il était parti voler, comme si rien de s'était jamais passé entre eux. Mais l'annonce de sa mort avait tout changé. Elle s'en était voulu. De cette dispute le soir du nouvel an et de toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dit. Harm lui avait brisé le cœur une fois de plus et elle lui avait fait comprendre en lui retournant l'appareil. Mais il avait disparu et elle avait souffert davantage. Elle lui avait tout pardonné, même s'il restait des zones d'ombres dans cette triste histoire, elle avait compris à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point il lui était important. Et puis, il lui avait fait un enfant. Le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse rêver d'avoir. Comment ne pas pardonner ? Comment rester sur ses positions et lui en vouloir pendant toute une vie ?  
>Harm était revenu, il n'était pas mort. Même si elle se sentait une nouvelle fois blessée de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence, elle lui pardonnait. Rien n'était plus important à cet instant que savoir que Harm était en vie, que savoir qu'elle pouvait revoir son sourire, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, sentir ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle, rien ne valait le fait que sa fille avait un père, en vie, qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Plus fort que la peur des nombreuses épreuves qu'ils avaient partagées ensembles, plus fort que cette colère qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, plus fort que ses mensonges. Il l'avait fait pour la protéger, elle le savait. Harm était un homme bon et sincère, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il ait voulu lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Elle le connaissait…<br>Mac ouvrit les yeux et regarda la page blanche. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui écrire, mais elle voulait le faire, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle pense à lui et que le revoir lui était un des plus grands bonheurs dans sa vie de femme.  
>Elle sourit et commença à écrire.<br>« H.  
>Comment vas –tu ? J'espère que C. ne t'as pas tapé sur les doigts ! Ce que tu as fait était certes stupide, je pense que tu t'en rends compte ! Mais sache, que cela m'a fait également beaucoup de bien de te voir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir revu un ange. Je ne sais pas si je m'en rends encore bien compte, tout ceci ne semble qu'être un rêve. Mais un autre ange me donne l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas.<br>J'aimerai te dire une quantité de choses mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux que je me contente du strict minimum. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je n'ai pas envie que cela se reproduise. Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie. N'oublie pas que nous avons besoin de toi.  
>Je t'aime n'oublie jamais. Même si je t'ai dis des choses que je regrette de temps à autre, n'oublie pas que tu restes celui que tu as toujours été. Si jamais tu en doute, rappelle toi de notre dernier dîner et de ce jeu que tu m'as forcé à jouer…<br>Je t'embrasse, prends soin de toi et reviens nous vite, tu nous manques.  
>Je t'aime.<br>M. »  
>Mac relu une nouvelle fois la lettre. Elle lui semblait bien. Elle n'en disait pas trop au cas où elle tomberait dans de mauvaises mains, mais l'essentiel y était. Il lui manquait et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que tout se termine et qu'elle puisse à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras. Mac soupira et caressa son ventre.<br>-Il va également falloir que je lui dise que nous devons choisir un prénom pour toi ma puce. On a encore le temps, peut être que cette histoire sera finie bientôt ...je l'espère, soupira la jeune femme.  
>Elle se leva et mit la lettre dans une enveloppe. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. Elle rentra chez elle, se fit couler un bon bain dans lequel elle resta de longues minutes puis elle mangea quelques restes, assise sur son lit. Elle ferma quelques cartons qu'elle emmènerait le lendemain au nouvel appartement et se coucha. Elle regarda un instant vers la fenêtre, voyant les lumières de la rue se refléter dans ses rideaux. Elle pensa une nouvelle fois à Harm et s'endormit.<p>

18 Avril 2002  
>07 : 56 AM Heure Locale<br>QG du JAG  
>Falls Church<p>

Mac arrivait à l'heure, comme toujours. Elle salua quelques personnes déjà présentes et regagna son bureau. Elle s'assit quelques minutes. Il y avait trois dossiers sur son bureau. Pas de grandes affaires, la routine. Le JAG était calme ces derniers temps.  
>On frappa timidement à sa porte et la jeune femme leva les yeux. Tiner se tenait dans l'embrassure.<br>-Madame, l'Amiral souhaite vous voir.  
>-J'arrive Tiner.<br>Elle plongea sa main dans son sac pour y prendre la lettre qu'elle avait écrite la veille et suivit le Quartier-maître jusqu'au bureau de leur CO. La porte était ouverte et Mac pénétra dans la pièce éclairée par un faible rayon de soleil.  
>-Lieutenant-colonel Mackenzie, au rapport Amiral.<br>-Repos et fermez la porte.  
>Mac s'exécuta et se tourna à nouveau vers son supérieur.<br>-Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai envoyé Tiner ?  
>-Oui Monsieur, répondit Mac en souriant.<br>-Eh bien, donnez la moi Mac, sinon je ne pourrais pas la transmettre.  
>Mac lui tendit la lettre et AJ s'en empara. Il la laissa glisser entre ses doigts.<br>-Mac…il y a un point dont je ne vous ai pas parlé.  
>-Lequel Monsieur ? Demanda Mac avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.<br>-Je dois lire cette lettre.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Je suis désolé Mac, je dois vérifier…  
>-Sauf votre respect Monsieur, ce qu'il y a d'écrit est strictement personnel !<br>-Je le conçois parfaitement Colonel, seulement…  
>-C'est une idée de Webb n'est ce pas ? Le coupa une deuxième fois la jeune femme.<br>-Oui en effet et je ne la trouve pas mauvaise, pour une fois.  
>-Je vous demande pardon Amiral ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais mêlé de la vie personnelle des officiers sous votre commandement alors…<br>-Non, c'est vrai je suis d'accord avec vous, mais ici c'est différent ! Vous n'êtes plus seulement deux officiers sous mes ordres, Mac ! Je vous ai vu au plus bas après l'annonce du décès de Rabb, je vous ai vu vous détruire et risquer la vie de l'enfant que vous portez. Je ne résonne plus en tant que supérieur hiérarchique mais en tant qu'ami. C'est pour votre bien à tous les deux.  
>-Vous trouvez que violer notre intimité est pour notre bien ? Rétorqua Mac qui sentait les nerfs bouillonner en elle.<br>-Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose.  
>-Vous croyez que dans cette lettre j'ai dis à Harm de me retrouver chez moi dans trois semaines et qu'on irait manger au restaurant ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?<br>-COLONEL ! Changez de ton immédiatement !  
>Il avait un ton sec et distant. Il lui lançait un regard froid. Mac avait dépassée les bornes. Mais elle était animée par des tremblements intérieurs qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Une soudaine colère qu'elle ne pouvait pas extériorisé, comme une envie de frapper dans tout ce qui l'entourait. « Il faut que je me calme » Pensa t-elle. Elle resserra sa mâchoire et demeura silencieuse, tout en essayant vainement de penser à autre chose, à quelque chose qui la rendait calme et sereine.<br>-Vous avez terminé Mac ? Intervint à nouveau son CO d'une voix plus douce.  
>-Oui Monsieur, marmonna Mac sans le regarder.<br>-Bien…  
>Il ouvrit l'enveloppe que Mac avait scellée le matin même avant de partir.<br>-Suis-je obligée de rester Amiral ?  
>-Oui.<br>Elle ne bougea plus et AJ lu attentivement les quelques lignes. Mac se sentait rougir. Elle n'avait pas pensée que quelqu'un, hormis Harm lirait ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle se sentait gênée, terriblement gênée et mal-à-l'aise. Lorsque AJ eu fini, il replia soigneusement la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe. Il la recolla une seconde fois et y apposa le tampon qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Mac qui se tenait toujours devant lui.  
>-Je suis vraiment désolé Mac.<br>-Ce n'est rien Monsieur, répondit Mac avec amertume.  
>-Je vous l'ai dis et je vous le répète c'est pour votre bien, croyez moi.<br>-Oui Amiral.  
>Il acquiesça.<br>-Vous pouvez y aller.  
>-A vos ordres.<br>Elle s'apprêtât à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il l'interpella une dernière fois.  
>-Mac ?<br>Elle se retourna.  
>-C'est très beau ce que vous avez écrit. J'ai rarement lu quelque chose comme cela.<br>-Merci Monsieur.  
>Puis elle quitta la pièce sans lui accorder un seul regard.<br>Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.  
>-Oh les femmes enceintes ; au moins Rabb échappe à ça !<br>Il secoua la tête et fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable pendant plusieurs minutes.

14 mai 2002  
>03 :13 PM Heure Locale<br>Aéroport de Dulles  
>Washington<p>

Mac avait prit son après-midi. Elle était à son quatrième mois de grossesse et tout ce passait pour le mieux, excepté que Harm lui manquait terriblement. Elle lui écrivait souvent des lettres, elle en transmettait certaines à son CO pour les remettre à Harm par la suite, mais d'autres reposaient au fond d'une petite boîte en bois, dans la chambre du futur enfant. AJ lisait ce que Mac écrivait à Harm et Webb en faisait de même, il leur était donc impossible de parler de choses intimes entre eux. Ils en restaient à des choses communes et presque banales, même si chacun d'eux auraient voulus écrire beaucoup plus que cela.  
>Ils avaient brièvement abordés le sujet du prénom de leur futur enfant. Il en était ressortit que chacun faisait sa propre liste qu'il soumettrait à l'autre. La tâche s'avérait nettement plus simple pour Mac qui connaissait déjà le sexe du miracle qu'elle portait. Harm n'avait toujours rien voulu savoir, même si cela impliquait qu'il avait le double de travail de sa partenaire. Mac avait fini par retenir deux prénoms qui lui semblaient bien et qui pourraient également plaire à Harm. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, lui en parler de vive voix et user tout les arguments en sa possession pour le convaincre. Mais la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pouvait encore durer des mois, peut être même des années…<br>L'enquête n'avançait pas. Ils ne trouvaient rien pour condamner l'homme responsable du malheur de nombreux autres. Il vivait à Washington, continuant son trafic en toute impunité.

Il faisait beau cette après-midi du 14 mai. Mac c'était réveillée tôt le matin même. Elle était partie travailler une matinée au JAG, relire quelques dossiers sans grande importance, elle avait déjeuné avec Harriet et avait prit le chemin de l'aéroport pour y retrouver Trish et Frank Burnet. Ces personnes, qui auraient pu devenir ses beaux parents un jour, atterrissaient dans moins de dix minutes. Ils avaient passés quelques jours de vacances sous le soleil et les palmiers des îles du sud. Trish l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait besoin de venir la voir et de se recueillir sur la tombe de son fils. Mac ne lui avait toujours rien avouée sur la réelle situation. Elle en avait parlé avec son supérieur qui s'avérait être davantage un ami ou un père depuis le début de cette histoire ; il lui avait simplement conseillé de ne rien dire. Harm se faisait passé pour mort pour les protéger, il devait en rester ainsi.

Elle se tenait dans la grande salle vitrée. Le soleil brillait au dehors et les voyageurs portaient de très légers vêtements. Mac avait opté pour une robe noire et flottante. Les larges bretelles recouvraient presque totalement ses épaules. La jeune femme ne cessait de se tortiller les doigts. Elle était anxieuse. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Trish et Frank. Pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir nerveuse ? Peut être par ce qu'elle les avait vu à l'enterrement de Harm et qu'à présent elle gardait un lourd secret.  
>Elle aperçut enfin la silhouette de cette femme respectable. Trish lui sourit tendrement et Frank lui fit un signe de la main. Ils s'approchèrent doucement d'elle. Mac remarqua qu'ils se tenaient par le bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus largement. Ils formaient un beau couple. Même si Harm n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié son beau père, il était évident que celui-ci aimait d'un amour sincère la femme qui se trouvait à ses cotés.<br>-Bonjour Sarah, murmura Trish en la prenant dans ses bras.  
>-Bonjour Trish, répondit Mac en se séparant d'elle, vous avez fait un bon voyage ?<br>-Excellent. Répondit la vieille femme alors que Mac embrassait le vieil homme.  
>-Vous allez bien ?<br>-Oui merci, dit Mac en souriant.  
>-Eh bien, reprit Trish, vous avez prit des formes ! Vous êtes superbe Sarah, ça vous va bien.<br>-Merci, il faut dire que je commence à la sentir la petite puce, finit Mac en riant et en portant la main sur son ventre.  
>-Oh oui j'imagine, lorsque j'étais enceinte de Harm j'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir entière ! C'était un vrai vermicelle, il bougeait sans cesse, il me donnait des coups, et encore davantage lorsque son père posait la main sur mon ventre, à croire qu'il pouvait savoir qu'il était là.<br>-Je pense qu'un enfant peut ressentir ce genre de choses, répondit Mac.  
>-Oui, ils le sentent…murmura Trish.<br>Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Frank ne reprenne la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère qui se chargeait doucement d'émotion.  
>-Je vais voir pour chercher les valises, chérie.<br>-Oui, nous arrivons.  
>Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et partit. Mac le regarda en souriant. Ils formaient vraiment un beau couple tout les deux. Comme si Trish avait pu savoir à quoi elle pensait, elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui parla doucement.<br>-Sarah, vous trouverez un homme qui vous rendra heureuse vous aussi, j'en suis persuadée.  
>Mac sourit timidement et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où avait disparu Frank.<br>Ils prirent les bagages et montèrent en voiture. Trish voulait aller directement au cimetière. Mac conduisit jusque là. Elle se gara à l'endroit où elle le faisait souvent. Elle venait moins régulièrement depuis qu'elle savait que Harm était en vie, mais elle se recueillait sur sa tombe de temps en temps. S'en était devenu une habitude qu'elle n'avait pu perdre. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait qui reposait à cet endroit, elle avait besoin d'y venir pour lui parler, comme avant.  
>Ils avancèrent en silence entre les tombes. Trish s'accrochait toujours au bras de son époux. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la pierre sombre. La vieille femme se pencha doucement et posa délicatement les fleurs qu'elle avait achetées un peu plus tôt. Les larmes envahirent doucement ses profonds yeux bleus.<br>-Bonjour Harm, murmura t-elle.  
>Mac sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait –elle lui infliger tant de douleur ? Elle devait lui dire, il le fallait. Mais comment ?<br>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment à regarder les lettres dorées. Puis Trish se tourna vers Frank. Il ne leur fallut qu'un seul regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Frank acquiesça et lâcha doucement son bras. Il s'éloigna et rejoignit la voiture.  
>-Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? Demanda Mac.<br>-Non, rester s'il vous plait, à près tout vous avez aimé mon fils vous aussi.  
>Mac la regarda et Trish lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Mac respira profondément et puisa toute la force qui en trouvait en elle. Elle se tourna vers la vieille femme et articula difficilement.<br>-Trish, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…à propos de Harm. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à entendre, j'ai eu du mal à y croire quand je l'ai su mais, je vous assure que c'est la réalité et qu'il faut me faire confiance.  
>Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et poursuivit.<br>-Harm est en vie, dit-elle dans un souffle.

04 :26 PM Heure Locale  
>Cimetière Militaire<br>Arlington

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas bougé. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues de Trish.  
>-Qu'est…ce… que vous dites ?<br>-Harm est en vie, je l'ai vu.  
>Il y eu un moment où elles restèrent silencieuses toutes les deux puis Trish reprit la parole.<br>-Ecoutez Sarah… je comprends que Harm puisse vous manquer et que vous vous imaginez le voir de temps à autre dans la rue, dans une foule, je l'ai cru également lorsque mon premier époux a disparu, mais ce n'est pas possible… Harm est partit, comme son père.  
>-Croyez-moi, je vous assure que c'est la vérité. Il était ici même, il y a un mois, j'ai pu lui parler, me blottir dans ses bras.<br>-Sarah…  
>-Trish. S'il vous était donné la possibilité de revoir le père de Harm, de le sentir prêt de vous, le reconnaîtriez-vous ?<br>-Je…oui je pense que je saurais le reconnaître mais…  
>-J'ai reconnu Harm, Madame Burnett, c'était lui.<br>Elles restèrent silencieuses une fois de plus, se regardant droit dans les yeux.  
>- Alors, pourquoi ?<br>-C'est la première chose que je lui ai demandé…et il m'a répondu… que c'était pour nous protéger.  
>-Nous protéger ?<br>-Il est menacé par un homme vivant à Washington, un trafiquant d'armes qui sait tout de lui, il est en danger.  
>Trish vacilla et Mac la retenu pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas sur le sol. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Son regard se perdit sur les lettres dorées, celle du nom de son fils. Il n'était pas étendu là, il était en vie, quelque part, attendant que tout se calme pour réapparaître.<br>-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec lui ?  
>-Il n'a pas voulu que je vienne avec lui.<br>-Il sait pour l'enfant ?  
>-Oui, répondit timidement la jeune femme, je lui ai dis, ce qui as renforcé sa volonté de se faire passer pour mort.<br>-Je comprends, murmura Trish, Harm pense à vous et aux personnes qu'il aime avant tout le reste.  
>-Vous devez savoir qu'il a fait ça pour notre bien, même si, il est vrai, j'avoue avoir souffert et souffrir encore aujourd'hui, de cette nouvelle.<br>-Vous vous sentez mise à l'écart ?  
>-Un peu, oui, mais je sais que cette situation n'est que temporaire, Harm reviendra et il voudra faire partie de la vie de notre enfant, enfin du moins je l'espère…<br>-N'en doutez pas, je suis sûre qu'il voudra en faire partie, il sait ce que s'est de ne pas avoir de père, même si c'est vrai que Frank était fabuleux avec lui, dit-elle en regardant au loin l'homme qui se tenait près de la voiture de Mac.  
>-J'espère que tout s'arrangera vite, il me manque.<br>-Vous n'avez aucun contact avec lui ?  
>-Nous communiquons par lettres, mais l'Amiral les lit avant de les lui remettre, pour éviter que nous écrivions des choses qui pourraient nous mettrent en danger tous les deux.<br>-Ce n'est pas trop dur ?  
>-Oh si, soupira la jeune femme, j'aimerai le voir, entendre sa voix et…<br>-Ne soyez pas impatiente, même si je comprends que ça peut être très dur par moments, surtout dans votre état…quand j'étais enceinte Harmon était en mer, je n'avais qu'une envie ; qu'il soit avec moi, j'aurai pu me passer mes nerfs sur lui, dit-elle en riant.  
>Mac en fit de même et Trish reprit.<br>-C'est frustrant de ne pouvoir s'en prendre à personne, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
>-Oh de ce coté là je pense que tout va bien, je crois que mes collègues de bureau sont ravis de ne pas vivre tout le temps avec moi.<br>Elles rirent de plus belle et se calmèrent doucement.  
>-Merci de m'avoir dit que Harm est vie Sarah, si vous avez la conviction que c'était bien lui, je vous fais confiance, vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi… je n'en parlerai pas c'est évident.<br>Mac acquiesça en souriant.  
>-Bon eh bien, que diriez vous si je vous invitais à dîner, dit celle-ci.<br>-Vous êtes sûre que nous ne vous dérangerons pas ?  
>-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai tout prévu, vous pourrez ainsi voir l'appartement, tout est fini à présent.<br>-Très bien, allons-y alors.  
>Elles se sourirent et rejoignirent Frank à la voiture. Celui-ci étreignit un court instant son épouse et ils montèrent. Mac conduisit jusque chez elle. Ils avaient parlé sur le chemin mais n'avait pas évoqué le fait que Harm n'était pas décédé. C'était un secret entre les deux femmes.<br>Mac leur avait fait le tour de l'appartement pendant que le repas cuisait tranquillement.  
>La chambre d'enfant était parfaitement rangée et prête à l'accueillir. Il restait encore quelques mois de grossesse mais tout était comme si il allait venir d'un jour à l'autre. Trish aimait la décoration que Mac avait faite elle était simple mais accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver sur une étagère en bois peinte en blanc le Stearmann que Harm aimait tant. Elle y vit sa guitare ainsi qu'une photo, celle qui rassemblait Harm et Mac autour de leurs amis le jour de leur mariage. La pièce semblait avoir été aménagée à l'aide de souvenirs, ceux de la future mère, ceux qu'elle partageait avec Harm et ses amis qui étaient devenus sa véritable famille.<br>Trish vit un ourson abîmé sur la table à langer. Mac lui expliqua que c'était son filleul qui lui avait offert pour le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Harm et elle lui avait acheté par une après-midi ensoleillée où ils étaient allés ensemble au zoo.  
>La soirée se termina comme elle avait commencée, dans une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable. Le couple appela un taxi et regagnèrent l'hôtel. Ils repartiraient le lendemain. Frank avait eu un appel et devait rentrer rapidement. Les deux femmes avaient échangé quelques paroles lorsqu'il se tenait à l'écart. Trish avait demandé à la jeune femme de dire à Harm de faire attention, et qu'elle pensait à lui. Mac lui affirma qu'elle le lui écrirait le soir même. Ils s'étaient séparés et Mac s'était enfin endormie dans ce grand lit froid, portant une chemise bien trop grande pour elle, la chemise d'un Capitaine de Marine.<p>

17 Mai 2002

05 : 16 PM Heure Locale  
>14, M. Street<br>Appartement 203  
>Goldsboro<p>

Harm faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine de son petit appartement. Webb devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec la lettre de Mac. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il aurait voulu en avoir chaque jour, il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête et qu'il puisse la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras. Harm passait des nuits plus qu'agitées. Mais lorsqu'il se réveillait, son cauchemar était bien réel. Il se trouvait à des kilomètres de la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui portait son enfant. Il était en danger et la revoir la mettrait en danger elle aussi, ainsi que le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Harm sourit. Finalement, il y avait un point plus que positif. Il allait être père. Et Mac…  
>Il soupira et s'assit sur le haut tabouret devant le plan de travail. Il prit entre ses doigts ce qu'il avait acheté trois jours plus tôt. Harm sourit en caressant le tissu. Il tenait un petit pyjama bleu foncé sur lequel était brodée une ancre blanche.<br>« Si c'est un bonhomme, ce pyjama sera parfait, pensa le Capitaine, et si c'est une petite demoiselle…. » Il prit le deuxième pyjama qui se trouvait à coté de celui-là. Celui-ci était rose très pâle et un petit lapin jaune avait prit place sur le devant.  
>« Si c'est une demoiselle, je suis sûr qu'elle sera très mignonne, là dedans. » Il rit. « Je n'ai pas trouvé de tenue de camouflage, dommage, Sarah aurait aimé ! »<br>Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque son ami entra dans la pièce.  
>-Vous feriez bien de fermer votre porte à clé ! Je ne vous protége pas pour rien !<br>-Bonjour à vous aussi Webb, répondit Harm en souriant.  
>-Bonjour, grommela l'agent, tenez, dit-il en lui tendant d'un geste brusque la lettre de M ac qui lui était destiné.<br>-Merci.  
>Harm l'ouvrit immédiatement et Webb se servit une bière.<br>-Mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous, lança Harm sans lever la tête.  
>-Merci.<br>Il s'assit en face de lui et le regarda. Harm lisait lentement, il voulait être sûr de ne pas manquer un seul mot que lui avait écrit la femme qu'il aimait.  
>Il sourit. Webb lui, se sentait bouillonner. Il vit les pyjamas de bébé, poser devant Harm. Son cœur se sera un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il avait le sentiment d'être en proie à une injustice.<br>Harm finit la lettre, bien trop courte à son goût. Il la posa et alla chercher une feuille et un stylo. Lorsqu'il revint, il vit Webb penché au-dessus de la feuille qui lui venait de Mac.  
>-Ne vous gênez pas, rétorqua Harm en la lui prenant.<br>-De toute manière je saurai ce que vous allez lui répondre…  
>Harm ne répondit pas et se concentra sur sa réponse.<p>

_« S.  
>J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. W. me l'a fait parvenir, mais n'a pas pu résister à y fourrer son grand nez ! Je suis ravi de savoir que tu étais là pour annoncer ce qui se passe à l'autre femme de ma vie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup et je m'en réjouis pour notre avenir.<br>Je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire de plus que ce que je fais à chaque fois. Je t'aime mon ange. Tu me manques et j'aimerai tant pouvoir être auprès de toi en ce moment. Tu me dis que notre petit miracle se manifeste tous les jours, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai poser ma main sur toi pour le sentir moi aussi… Tout sera bientôt fini, nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. J'ai joins à cette lettre un petit cadeau, à toi de choisir la couleur qui conviendra le mieux. Ta liste me plait beaucoup, je crois que pour une fois je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, un en particulier. Mais j'espère pouvoir t'en parler de vive voix. J'attends ça avec impatience mon cœur.  
>Je t'embrasse S. Passe le bonjour à A.J et assure lui que W. ne m'a pas encore achevé même si, je suis sûr, il en meurt d'envie.<br>N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine lettre.  
>A bientôt mon ange, je t'aime.<br>H. »_

Il relu la lettre et la tendit à Webb. Celui-ci fit une grimace en la lisant.  
>-Je trouve que vous en dites trop.<br>-Je ne trouve pas moi…  
>-Rabb.<br>-Ecoutez Webb, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, d'accord ? Transmettez cette lettre et ce que j'ai acheté pour l'enfant. Rien de ce qu'il y a d'écrit là dedans ne nous met en danger !  
>-Mouais.<br>Harm lui lança un regard noir et se leva. Il fit quelques pas et on sonna à la porte.  
>-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Webb.<br>-Mac, sans doute !  
>Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et y trouva dans l'embrassure une jeune femme. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Ses cheveux blonds, ondulaient sur ses épaules nues mises en valeurs par son bustier.<br>-Carla, fit Harm étonné.  
>-Je te dérange ?<br>-Euh…non.  
>Elle lui sourit et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Webb et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harm.<br>-Je ferai mieux d'y aller si tu es occupé.  
>-Non, il allait partir. N'est-ce pas Clay ? Fit Harm.<br>-Ouais, il se leva, prit la lettre et les pyjamas et passa à coté de Harm.  
>-Je n'oublie pas les vêtements que je dois donner à la mère de votre futur enfant.<br>-Non, ne les oubliez pas.  
>Il le raccompagna à la porte et l'agent se retourna violement.<br>-Vous êtes un crétin ! La plus belle femme de tout le pays est amoureuse de vous et porte votre enfant, et vous, que faites vous ? Vous, vous amusez avec cette pimbêche !  
>-Je ne m'amuse pas ! Elle travaille au bureau où VOUS m'avez trouvé un boulot pour ma couverture. Elle est venue parce qu'on doit vérifier des comptes, je pensais qu'elle viendrait plus tard c'est tout.<br>-Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire ? Cette fille est bien roulée et Mac est loin.  
>-Ecoutez Webb, murmura Harm en s'approchant, j'aime Mac plus que quiconque et comme vous l'avez dit, elle porte mon enfant, alors je ne la tromperai jamais, vous m'entendez ? Jamais.<br>-Vous en êtes sûr ?  
>Harm lui lança un regard noir.<br>-Merci, d'être venu Clayton, murmura t-il avant de fermer la porte.  
>-Crétin, répéta Webb avant de partir.<p>

19 Mai 2002  
>06 :45 PM Heure Locale<br>Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie

On sonna à la porte. Mac se leva du canapé et ferma le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle s'y dirigea en souriant. Elle regarda par le judas et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Elle ouvrit enfin.  
>-Bonsoir Clay.<br>-Bonsoir Sarah, répondit-il en souriant.  
>Elle s'écarta de la porte et le fit entrer. Il s'exécuta et enleva sa veste.<br>-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda l'agent en ancrant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.  
>-Bien, merci. Vous voulez boire quelque chose avant le repas ?<br>-Vous avez prévu quoi ?  
>-Une pizza qui devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure, je me suis dis, que vous pourriez venir en retard.<br>Elle rit et Webb en fit de même.  
>-Eh bien, vous voyez que non, je suis plutôt ponctuel.<br>-Un atout lorsqu'on est agent de la C.I.A…  
>-Plutôt une obligation.<br>Mac se dirigea vers la cuisine et il la suivit.  
>-Vous avez dit que vous vouliez boire quoi déjà ?<br>-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit.  
>-Alors dites le moi !<br>-Un soda, ce sera parfait.  
>-Très bien, allez dans le salon, je vous l'apporte.<br>Il sourit et se dirigea vers le canapé. Webb prit place là où Mac s'était assise un peu plus tôt. Il se pencha sur la table basse et prit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur au même instant avec un verre.  
>-« L'arrivée d'un enfant ; de la conception au premier anniversaire », vous avez des lectures instructives.<br>-Merci, répondit Mac en lui tendant son verre.  
>-Quoique je doute, qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir un cours pour la conception…<br>-C'est une image Webb !  
>-Ouais.<br>Elle sourit et s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté du canapé.  
>-Et…ça se passe bien pour…enfin…<br>-Ma grossesse ?  
>-Mm.<br>-Merci de le demander…Tout va bien.  
>-Je suis content pour vous.<br>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Mac caressa tendrement son ventre et Webb pensa au cadeau de Harm. Il était fou de jalousie, mais c'était ainsi ; Mac aimait Harm, pas lui. Il fourra la main dans sa veste et en sortit le petit paquet. Mac le regarda étonné.  
>-Tenez, de la part de Rabb.<br>Mac le prit et un sourire illumina son visage.  
>-J'aimerai aller aux toilettes, murmura Webb.<br>Il ne pouvait pas assister à ça, son cœur ne le supporterait pas.  
>Mac s'apprêtât à se lever pour lui montrer le chemin mais il posa sa main sur son bras.<br>-Restez assise, je trouverai bien tout seul, dit-il d'une voix douce.  
>-C'est la deuxième porte à gauche.<br>Il acquiesça et se leva. Il traversa la pièce et se retourna. Mac était en train d'ouvrir la lettre et avait posé le petit paquet sur ses genoux. Il la regarda un instant avant de quitter la pièce, lui laissant un peu d'intimité.  
>Il revint cinq minutes plus tard. Mac était toujours assise dans le fauteuil. Elle avait entre les mains les pyjamas que Harm avait acheté, Webb la regarda un moment avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit et vint s'asseoir de nouveau à sa place.<br>-Merci Clayton, murmura Mac.  
>-Ce n'est pas moi…<br>-Vous lui direz merci, ils sont magnifiques, répondit Mac les larmes aux yeux.  
>-Alors, lequel sera mis au placard ?<br>-Malheureusement, celui du petit mousse.  
>- C'est une petite fille alors?<br>-Oui, mais je garderai celui-là pour le petit frère, répondit Mac en riant.  
>Webb sourit timidement mais ne répondit pas. Il se passa quelques minutes, passées dans un silence quasi absolu avant qu'on ne sonne à la porte.<br>Webb alla ouvrir. Il prit les pizzas et tout deux se mirent à table. A la fin du repas, il voulu s'en aller, voir Mac si proche et à la fois si loin de lui, lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur.  
>-Eh, vous n'allez pas partir maintenant, lui avait lancé la jeune femme.<br>-Il vaudrait mieux Sarah.  
>-Pourquoi, vous avez un rendez-vous galant ?<br>-Non.  
>-Alors, aucune excuse pour me laisser faire la vaisselle toute seule ! Allez, prenez le torchon, je lave, vous essuyez.<br>Il fit une grimace et Mac rit.  
>-Allons Clay, vous n'êtes pas heureux de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec une femme enceinte qui vous force à faire des taches ménagères ?<br>-Vous n'imaginez même pas, à quel point vous me rendez heureux, dit-il sur un ton amer.  
>Mac rit de plus belle et ils se mirent au travail. Celui-ci étant fini, ils regagnèrent une fois de plus le salon et s'installèrent dans le canapé avec une tasse de thé. Ils discutèrent un moment. Mac finit par s'endormir et Webb la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se réveilla un moment plus tard et Webb décida de partir. Mac alla ainsi rejoindre son lit et s'endormit rapidement après le départ de son ami.<p>

23 Juin 2002  
>07 : 12 PM Heure Locale<br>QG du JAG  
>Falls Church<p>

Mac était assise dans son bureau et regardait la petite enveloppe qu'elle faisait glisser entre ses doigts. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de faire une bêtise, mais elle avait tellement envie. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et respira profondément.  
>« Où es-tu Harm ? J'ai besoin de toi. Quand est-ce que tout sera fini ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir, de me blottir contre toi et de t'embrasser, de sentir ton souffle sur mes lèvres, mon cou… Oh Harm. »<br>Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et respira profondément. On frappa doucement à la porte et Mac ouvrit les yeux.  
>Dans l'encadrement se tenait son CO qui la regardait en souriant.<br>-Vous devriez rentrer Mac.  
>-Oui, j'allais y aller.<br>-Oui, je vois ça, dit-il en souriant.  
>Mac sourit également et AJ s'approcha.<br>-Vous allez bien ?  
>-Oui, ça va Amiral, je suis juste fatiguée.<br>-Vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ce qu'il y a ? Vous semblez soucieuse.  
>-Tout va bien je vous assure, dit-elle d'une voix peut assurée.<br>-Il vous manque n'est ce pas ?  
>-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux.<br>-Mais vous savez ce qu'il en est Mac, attendez encore un peu, avec le temps tout s'arrangera.  
>-Je l'espère Amiral mais, j'avoue que c'est dur par moment.<br>-Je crois que je peux comprendre.  
>-Sauf, votre respect Amiral, pouvez vous comprendre une femme enceinte d'un homme qu'elle ne peut pas voir, à qui elle ne peut pas parler, un homme qu'elle ne peut voir qu'en rêve ou sur une vieille photo ?<br>-Non, en effet vous avez raison, je ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait d'être dans cette situation précise, mais je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir être avec une personne qui se trouve loin, une personne que je ne reverrai sans doute plus jamais, une personne que j'aime…  
>Mac le regarda sans rien dire et sourit timidement.<br>-Excusez-moi Amiral.  
>-Rentrez chez vous, vous reposer Mac.<br>Puis il sortit. Mac le vit passer l'angle du couloir. Elle reprit la petite enveloppe dans sa main et caressa tendrement son ventre. Elle se leva et regarda le plateau se vider doucement des officiers qui y travaillaient. Il ne restait plus personne, tout le monde partait. Mac vit Tiner quitter lui aussi son bureau. Quelques personnes la saluèrent. Mac attendit encore un peu et se dirigea vers le bureau de son CO. Elle y pénétra et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le meuble sombre. Elle tira l'enveloppe qu'elle avait cachée dans son dos et y apposa le tampon du JAG. Elle s'apprêta à la remettre sous sa veste lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le bureau. Mac se retourna et sourit la plus naturellement du monde à la jeune femme qui était entrée.  
>-Vous êtes encore là Colonel ? Demanda Loren.<br>-Euh…oui j'ai déposé un dossier sur le bureau de l'Amiral.  
>-Ah…<br>-Et vous, que faites vous encore ici et dans son bureau ?  
>-Je croyais qu'il était encore là. Je voulais lui demander un conseil, mais il est déjà parti<br>-Il est évident que c'est le cas.  
>-Oui, en effet…bonne soirée Madame.<br>-Bonne soirée Lieutenant, répondit Mac.  
>Celle-ci sortit et Mac soupira. Elle mit une minute à reprendre ses esprits. Elle cacha la lettre sous sa veste et quitta le bureau de son supérieur.<br>Elle rejoignit le sien et prit ses affaires. Le bâtiment était quasiment vide. Mac croisa tout de même le Lieutenant Singer qui s'afférait à classer des dossiers.  
>« La pauvre, pensa Mac, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, elle n'a pas de vie… tout ça pour être la meilleure…»<br>Mac prit l'ascenseur et rentra chez elle. Elle posa ses affaires et la lettre destinée à Harm dans le séjour et se fit couler un bon bain. Ensuite, elle mangea un rapide repas et se coucha avec un livre sur la maternité. Si elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir élever sa fille avec le père de celle-ci, elle devait être une mère exemplaire. « Si c'est possible » pensa Mac avant de s'endormir.

6 Juillet 2002  
>05 :59 PM Heure Locale<br>Un Motel  
>Quelque part entre Goldsboro et Washington<p>

Harm faisait les cents pas. Il le faisait souvent ces derniers mois. Il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Mais cette fois c'était encore pire. Il était tendu, angoissé, impatient. Depuis qu'il avait lu ces quelques lignes, celles écrites de la main de la femme qu'il aimait, celle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici.  
>Il soupira et s'assit, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Il avait peur, et si les choses tournaient mal ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter. C'était de la folie. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, et il voulait tellement la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser.<br>Harm déplia sa lettre une nouvelle fois, il relu une fois de plus ces quelques lignes.

« H.  
>L'affaire Sparkins et la jeune femme officier. Tu t'en rappelles ? Le jour où nous avons été au Zoo avec AJ, le singe qui avait volé les lunettes de la vielle femme devant nous, tu m'avais dis que tu te rappellerais toujours de cette date. A l'Est du Soleil et à l'Ouest de la Lune…ensembles ce jour là.<br>Je t'aime.  
>S. »<p>

Harm soupira. En lisant la première fois cette lettre il n'avait pas comprit où tout cela menait, et puis, ça devenait une évidence. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous. Il y avait eu d'autres lettres après celle-ci, il y avait découvert l'adresse du motel. Il avait tout tourné en boucle dans sa tête, se rappelant cette affaire particulière ou un homme retrouvait sa femme au motel tous les week-ends, car ils servaient dans la même unité, il se rappela ce jour du 6 juillet qu'il avait passé avec AJ et Mac, au zoo.  
>Alors ce matin là, il prit la voiture qu'il louait. Il avait roulé, guidé par son amour mais la peur au ventre. Il était arrivé deux heures plus tôt. Depuis il attendait. Impatient.<br>Il se releva une nouvelle fois, il ne tenait pas en place. Et si quelque chose s'était passée avant qu'elle n'arrive ? Si l'Amiral lui avait donné une affaire, s'il avait découvert ce qu'elle mijotait ? Pire, et si elle était en danger ? L'affaire n'était pas terminée, elle risquait encore sa vie et celle de leur enfant.  
>Il avait envie de frapper dans les murs, de tout emmener valser. Il s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Il se remémora le jour où il l'avait revu au cimetière d'Arlington, son regard, ce baiser, cette étreinte. Une mélodie arriva aux oreilles de Harm. Il sourit. De nombreuses fois il l'avait sifflé lui aussi, c'était un code qu'ils utilisaient lorsque l'un d'entre eux gagnait une affaire. On frappa timidement à la porte tout en continuant de siffler doucement.<br>Harm s'y dirigea et regarda entre les fins rideaux. Il sourit. Elle était là.  
>Il ouvrit la porte tout en veillant à ne pas se montrer. Mac entra prudemment. Harm referma la porte et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.<br>-Harm, murmura Mac avant de se blottir contre son torse.  
>Il l'accueillit contre lui et resserra ses bras puissants autour de sa taille. Il sentit le visage de Mac dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.<br>-Sarah…  
>Ils restèrent un moment en silence, simplement ainsi enlacés. Puis, Mac leva la tête et Harm se sépara un peu d'elle pour la regarder. Ils se sourirent et échangèrent un tendre baiser qui s'intensifia rapidement.<br>-Tu m'as manqué Harm.  
>-Toi aussi, répondit –il en posant son front contre celui de Mac et en passant ses mains sur son ventre rond.<br>Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, appréciant la caresse.  
>-Tu es superbe Sarah…ça te va bien…alors, tu es là petit ange ? Murmura Harm.<br>Mac sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Harm regardait son ventre et le caressait tendrement.  
>-Il est bien là, répondit Mac, un petit bout de toi et moi.<br>-Tu le sens bouger ?  
>-Oui, ça arrive.<br>Harm sourit et reprit.  
>-Papa est là…tu dois faire dodo en ce moment sans te rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe…mais saches que ton papa est là…<br>Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le ventre de la future maman. Il se redressa et caressa une nouvelle fois les flans de la jeune femme. Une main entreprit de découvrir ce corps qu'il n'avait pu explorer depuis longtemps. Mac gémit de plaisir. Ils se sourirent et doucement se dirigèrent vers le lit. Mac s'y coucha et Harm prit place au-dessus d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
>-Harm…je crois que je ne pourrais plus attendre longtemps.<br>-De quoi tu parles ?  
>-S'il te plait…j'en ai envie à un point que tu n'imagine même pas, finit-elle en souriant.<br>Il rit et s'approcha un peu plus.  
>-Moi aussi j'en ai envie mais…je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais fais l'amour à une femme enceinte.<br>-Je suis ravie d'entendre ça Pilote ! Mais tu sais, c'est pareil il faut juste y aller doucement et faire attention.  
>-Compte sur moi….répondit Harm de sa voix la plus grave.<br>Mac fut parcourue d'un frisson dans tout son corps et s'abandonna doucement.  
>Il l'embrassa, faisant naître la passion qu'ils n'avaient pus assouvir depuis des mois.<br>Depuis ce soir là, ce soir de Noël.


	6. Chapter 6

07 :43 PM Heure Locale  
>Un Motel<br>Quelque part entre Goldsboro et Washington

Ils étaient couchés, étroitement enlacés. Mac avait sa tête et sa main droite sur la poitrine de Harm, lui, caressait tendrement son ventre. Un drap recouvrait leur corps. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Tout deux avaient les yeux ouverts et souriaient. Mac déposa un baiser sur le torse de son amant et y laissa glisser sa main.  
>-Sarah…<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai te dire.<br>Elle se redressa et le regarda.  
>-Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerai t'entendre me dire.<br>-Je suis désolé.  
>-Ca je le sais…dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.<br>-J'aurais dû te dire que je partais en mission, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser ce matin là, tu avais droit à des explications.  
>-Je suis d'accord avec toi…mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?<br>-J'avais peur…peur de te perdre.  
>-C'est bien ça qui a failli nous séparer Harm.<br>-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire pour que ça n'arrive pas ?  
>-Eh bien, j'aurais voulu que tu me le dises, que tu ne m'écartes pas de ta vie comme tu l'as fais.<br>-J'ai fais une énorme erreur.  
>-Tu en as conscience Pilote, c'est déjà un bon début.<br>-Excuse-moi de…  
>Elle posa son index devant sa bouche.<br>-Harm, plus d'excuses. Ce qui est arrivé est le passé…J'ai souffert de ce qui est arrivé, je sais que toi aussi, alors….essayons d'aller de l'avant d'accord ?  
>-Ca me va …mais… qu'est ce que tu me proposes pour aller de l'avant ?<br>-On doit avoir une discussion très importante concernant un petit ange qui se prépare à venir au monde.  
>Elle posa sa main sur celle de Harm qui se trouvait toujours sur son ventre. Elle la regarda un instant et leva les yeux.<br>-Je t'écoute ? Demanda Harm en souriant.  
>-Alors que penses-tu des noms que j'ai trouvés ?<br>-Eileen et Lynah pour une fille et euh…c'était quoi déjà les autres ?  
>Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le torse en faisant la moue et prit la parole.<br>-Erwan et David.  
>-Ah oui…Erwan et David…ça me plait bien, surtout David.<br>-C'est parce que c'est le nom que tu as choisis toi !  
>-J'aime beaucoup les autres aussi…<br>-Alors que faisons nous ?  
>-Tu as envie de me convaincre pour un nom en particulier ? Murmura Harm sur ses lèvres.<br>-Non, mais…je peux toujours faire comme si…Répondit Mac en se faisant câline.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et la main de Harm partie une nouvelle fois à la découverte du corps de la jeune Marine.<br>-Harm, arrêtes, je suis sérieuse…on ne sait pas quand on pourra se revoir…il faut trouver un nom.  
>-Mais il faut aussi qu'on profite d'être ensembles, non ?<br>-On pourra toujours, après avoir choisi un nom.  
>-Très bien.<br>Ils se séparèrent et Harm caressa la joue de Mac.  
>-Pour une fille ce sera Eileen Sarah Mackenzie Rabb…ou juste Rabb, corrigea Harm en souriant.<br>-Et pour un garçon, reprit Mac ; Erwan David Mackenzie Rabb.  
>-Ca me va…<br>-Parfait…mais pourquoi Sarah ?  
>-Comme sa maman…je veux que si c'est une demoiselle elle porte le nom de sa maman.<br>-Pourquoi juste Rabb ?  
>-Parce que quand tout sera fini, j'épouserai sa maman.<br>-C'est vrai ce que tu dis là ? Tu en es sûr ?  
>-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été, je t'aime et je veux que tu deviennes ma femme.<br>-Excellente réponse, rétorqua la jeune femme.  
>-Tu vois, je fais des progrès.<br>-Je vois ça en effet, c'est Webb qui y fait quelque chose ?  
>-Non…À vrai dire, il m'énerve de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour que l'enquête n'avance pas.<br>-Tu dis n'importe quoi, pourquoi voudrait-il que cette affaire n'avance pas ?  
>-Je n'en sais rien…il la regarda un moment et caressa sa joue…peut être parce qu'il ne veut pas que je me trouve avec toi…peut être parce que nous sommes tout simplement amoureux de la même femme et qu'il est jaloux.<br>-Harm, tu dis vraiment des bêtises, Clay ne m'aime pas.  
>-Si Sarah, il est jaloux.<br>- Arrêtes ! Dit-elle plus fort en se redressant. Tu as déjà vu les femmes avec qui il sort ? Je ne leur ressemble en rien.  
>-Et tu te demandes pourquoi ? C'est pour ça qu'il sort avec elles.<br>-Alors tu prétends qu'on sort avec un type de personne en total opposition avec la personne qu'on aime ?  
>-J'en suis sûr…Je l'ai fais moi…Aucune femme que j'ai connu ne te ressemblait.<br>-Et Diane ?  
>Harm sentit son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine.<br>-Sarah, je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es très différente d'elle, j'aimerai ne plus avoir à te le prouver, s'il te plait…  
>-Excuse-moi. Dit-elle plus calme…de toute manière tu n'as rien à craindre, si Webb est amoureux de moi, ça ne change pas mes sentiments à ton égard, et s'il tient à moi plus que je le pense, il fera tout pour que nous soyons en sécurité.<br>-Mm…  
>-Ne doute pas de lui, s'il te plait, nous sommes amis et je sais que tu l'estime et que lui t'estime énormément, au-delà de vos complexe de supériorité de mâle dominant, finit-elle en souriant.<br>-Mon complexe de supériorité de mâle dominant ? Tu parles de Webb là, moi je ne suis pas comme ça.  
>-Bien sûr que non mon amour, murmura Mac en s'approchant de son visage et en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avec plus de passion.<br>Ils reprirent leur souffles et restèrent à quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre.  
>-Sarah…est-ce que tu crois que nous pouvons rester ici cette nuit ?<br>-Je ne pourrais pas partir, j'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras et de m'y réveiller surtout, hors de question que je ne te vois pas en ouvrant les yeux, c'est clair ? Ne me refais pas le coup une deuxième fois.  
>-Je te promets que je serai là…tu ne travailles pas demain ?<br>-Si...  
>-Tu risques d'arriver en retard.<br>-Et alors ? J'ai envie de passer la nuit avec l'homme de ma vie, le père de mon futur enfant, alors arrivé en retard au bureau est le dernier de mes soucis.  
>-Je ne te reconnais pas…<br>-C'est que tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.  
>-Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir le faire.<br>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Mac glissa sur Harm et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Ses mains partirent à l'exploration de son corps. Mac redressa brusquement la tête et quitta la bouche de Harm.  
>-J'ai bien senti, murmura celui-ci.<br>-Je crois en effet…notre petit ange dit bonjour à son papa, répondit Mac.  
>Il posa les mains sur le ventre de Mac et sentit une nouvelle fois un petit coup. Mac sourit en voyant Harm contempler son ventre et lui parler doucement. Elle passa les mains dans la nuque du Capitaine et lui parla doucement.<br>-Tu feras un papa merveilleux.  
>-Tu crois ? J'ai un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.<br>-Ne sois pas inquiet, tu seras parfait…  
>Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement. La passion les gagna. Leurs corps étaient réceptifs au moindre geste de l'autre. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, tendrement ou avec plus de passion. Harm prenait soin de la femme qu'il aimait, il considérait chaque passerelle de son corps comme un trésor, un précieux trésor. Comme celui qui se trouvait en elle et grandissait doucement.<p>

7 Juillet 2002  
>05 : 36 AM Heure Locale<br>Un Motel  
>Quelque part entre Goldsboro et Washington<p>

-Chérie, chérie réveille toi, murmura Harm.  
>Un grognement se fit entendre et il sourit. Mac était couchée dans le creux de ses bras, il caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Ils avaient très peu dormi cette nuit là. Mais Harm était aux anges. Un large sourire illuminait son visage. Il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, mais ce rêve dans lequel ils vivaient depuis quelques heures touchait déjà à sa fin.<br>Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ce visage qu'il aimait tant. . Il en redessina la forme. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau douce, caressant la joue de Mac, la ligne de son nez et cheminant sous son menton. Mac eut un timide sourire et Harm en profita pour effleurer ses lèvres avec son index.  
>-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Murmura t-il en se penchant à son oreille.<br>-Assez pour savoir que j'aime beaucoup tes méthodes de réveil, répondit Mac sans ouvrir les yeux.  
>Harm sourit et embrassa tendrement sa tempe.<br>-Tu devrais te lever, murmura t-il avant de goûter la peau de son cou.  
>-Je sais…tu me crois si je te dis que je n'ai vraiment pas envie ?<br>Elle ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.  
>-Je te crois.<br>-Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Washington sans toi Harm.  
>-Je le sais mais on n'a pas le choix, ce qu'on vient de faire en plus est un pur délire.<br>-Tu trouves ? Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt bien, dit-elle en riant.  
>Il rit aussi et glissa au-dessus d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Harm ne pose son front contre celui de Mac. Elle glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et ferma les yeux.<br>-Sarah…  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Tu devrais vraiment y aller, sinon on risque d'avoir des problèmes.  
>-C'est toi qui m'empêche de me lever Matelot.<br>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Harm se coucha à coté de Mac et la regarda un moment.  
>-Je ne t'empêche plus de te lever.<br>Mac acquiesça et lui sourit tendrement. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva enfin. Harm la regarda gagner la salle de bains. Elle passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.  
>-Tu veux venir me frotter le dos ?<br>-Oui, je veux mais…  
>-Oui, je sais, on risque de prendre trop de temps.<br>Elle ferma la porte et se glissa sous la douche. Harm était resté couché dans le lit. Il aurait aimé de tout cœur aller la rejoindre mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, il ne pourrait pas la voir partir quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait envie de la garder près de lui, pour toujours.  
>Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende plus l'eau couler. Il s'attendait à voir revenir Mac mais elle n'en fit rien. Alors, il attrapa le boxer qu'il avait porté la veille et qui avait atterri non loin de lui. Il l'enfila et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.<br>-Sarah ?  
>Elle lui tournait le dos, à peine vêtue d'une serviette blanche. Harm se dirigea vers elle et posa délicatement la main sur son épaule. Il la retourna et vit son visage secoué de larmes.<br>-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
>Il l'accueillit contre lui et referma ses bras fort autour d'elle.<br>-Sarah…calme toi, c'est provisoire, tout va s'arranger bientôt, ensuite on ne se quittera plus.  
>-Tu n'en sais rien, tu risques ta vie Harm…<br>Il se tut et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Mac ne se calme. Ils se séparèrent doucement et Harm essuya les larmes qui restaient encore visibles sur le visage de Mac.  
>-Je t'aime Sarah, et rien ne changera ça, rien ne changera le fait que tu portes notre enfant, j'ai beau être loin de toi, ne pas pouvoir te serrer contre moi, ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser, je t'aime ne l'oublie pas, et je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, je t'en fais la promesse…On sera ensembles, tous les trois…<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime Harm.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent et Harm s'éloigna. Il prit Mac sous les fesses et la fit s'asseoir sur le plan du lavabo. Il se pencha sur son ventre et écarta la serviette. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau.<br>-Je t'aime petit ange, murmura t-il, prends soin de ta maman, je reviendrai…mais elle besoin qu'on veille sur elle en mon absence, je compte sur toi…  
>Mac sourit et Harm déposa une multitude de baisers sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Il arriva à son visage et en fit de même. Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de stopper là avant que les choses deviennent incontrôlables une nouvelle fois.<br>Mac regagna la chambre et s'habilla. Harm prit sa douche. Ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, devant le grand miroir. Harm portait une serviette autour de la taille et Mac son uniforme. Elle se maquillait. Harm la regardait en souriant. Après avoir échangé un regard, Mac se pencha sur le miroir.  
>-Oh mon Dieu Harm !<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Oh non.<br>-Quoi, Sarah ?  
>Il s'approcha et Mac lui montra ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Une petite marque rouge en dessous de son oreille. Harm sourit.<br>-C'est très joli.  
>-Harm !<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>-Un suçon Harm ! Tu m'as fais un suçon ici.<br>Il rit.  
>-Je crois m'en rappeler qui en a à d'autres endroits.<br>- Arrêtes de rire.  
>-Sarah, ce n'est pas grave tu sais… et puis, tu ne t'en plaignais pas hier, murmura t-il en se glissant dans son dos et en la prenant par la taille.<br>-Il se voit celui-là!  
>-Tu n'as pas de fond de teint ?<br>-Non….si l'Amiral le voit.  
>-Calme toi…il ne verra rien.<br>-Comment peux tu en être sûr.  
>-Je ne le suis pas, j'essaie juste de te rassurer.<br>Elle lui lança un regard noir et se dégagea de lui. Elle rejoignit la chambre et prit ses affaires.  
>-J'espère pour toi qu'il ne verra rien, sinon gare à toi quand nous nous reverrons.<br>Harm sourit et Mac regarda l'heure.  
>-Je vais être en retard de 36 minutes environ…mais ça valait le coup, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.<br>Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment.  
>-A bientôt.<br>-A bientôt…bon courage avec l'Amiral.  
>-Bon courage avec Webb.<br>Ils se sourirent et Mac se sépara de Harm. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna une dernière fois.  
>-Je t'aime Harm, prends soin de toi et reviens vite.<br>-Je te le promets.  
>Il s'approcha et la prit une fois de plus par la taille pour goûter ses lèvres. Ils restèrent front contre front.<br>-Vas-y, sinon je ne te laisse plus partir.  
>Il se pencha sur son ventre et déposa un baiser, un autre sur les lèvres de Mac et il s'éloigna.<br>Mac lui sourit et sortit. Il s'approcha de la porte déjà fermée et y reposa la tête contre.  
>-Je t'aime Sarah, murmura t-il.<p>

08 : 46 AM Heure Locale  
>QG du JAG<br>Falls Church

La voiture de Mac gara sa voiture devant le bâtiment en briques rouges. Elle était en retard, de 46 minutes et 35 secondes. Si elle avait prit le temps de passer chez elle, elle aurait été davantage en retard et aurait ainsi éveillé les soupçons de son supérieur. Elle entra au pas de course dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers son bureau. Une voix ne tarda pas à prononcer son nom et son grade.  
>-Colonel Mackenzie, lança Chegwidden, dans mon bureau.<br>Mac acquiesça et se dirigea vers le bureau de son CO. Elle échangea quelques sourires et quelques bonjours avec ses collègues et pénétra dans la pièce.  
>-Fermez la porte.<br>Mac s'exécuta et se mit au garde-à-vous entre les deux fauteuils sombres.  
>-Asseyez-vous.<br>Mac prit place et AJ s'approcha d'elle.  
>-Vous êtes en retard.<br>-Oui, Monsieur, veuillez m'excusez.  
>-Une explication ?<br>-Une panne de réveil Monsieur.  
>-Je vous ai téléphoné.<br>-Je ne l'ai pas entendu Amiral…  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez Mac ?<br>-Rien Monsieur.  
>-Mm.<br>Il la regarda en silence un moment. Mac se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Il fit le tour du fauteuil et prit place sur celui qui se trouvait à coté d'elle.  
>« Oh non, il risque de voir la marque »Pensa la jeune femme. « Harm je vais te tuer ! »<br>-Amiral, j'ai encore pas mal de travail, je ferai mieux de m'y mettre.  
>Elle s'apprêta à se lever mais AJ la retint.<br>-Attendez Mac…j'ai à vous parler.  
>Elle le regarda étonné et il respira profondément.<br>-Webb doit venir d'une minute à l'autre, il doit s'entretenir avec moi à propos de Rabb.  
>-On a du nouveau ?<br>-Le trafiquant à échappé à leur surveillance, il se trouvait au Soudan pour échanger des armes, depuis 48 heures, nous n'avons plus aucunes nouvelles…qui plus est…Webb à découvert une fuite au sein de l'agence…  
>-Il…<br>-Il l'a bouché, ne vous inquiétez pas, seulement, il est possible que certaines informations ont filtrées.  
>-Ce qui veut dire ? Articula difficilement Mac.<br>-Ce qui veut dire, ce que vous vous doutez sans doute déjà, Mac. Harm est en danger, plus que jamais, et vous de même.  
>-Oh non…<br>-Il va falloir qu'il change d'identité et d'Etat.  
>-Il le sait déjà ?<br>-Non, Webb n'a pas pu le joindre depuis plusieurs heures. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne veut rien dire. Il m'a affirmé que Harm disparaissait souvent pour se retrouver seul.  
>Mac baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle se sentait mal. Vraiment très mal.<br>-Mac, reprit AJ, il est important que vous fassiez très attention à vous, et je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais, nous devons arrêter les échanges de lettres.  
>-Quoi ?<br>Elle releva la tête brusquement et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son CO.  
>-Amiral, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça.<br>-Je suis désolé…  
>-Pourquoi ? Nous avons deux intermédiaires, on ne risque rien.<br>-Si Mac, c'est très dangereux.  
>Ils restèrent un moment sans parler et une chose attira l'attention du Commando. Une petite marque rouge sur le cou de la jeune femme.<br>-Mac ? Vous, vous êtes blessée ? Demanda t-il en la regardant avec attention.  
>-Euh…non Amiral, ce n'est rien.<br>Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle. Mac tenta de mettre sa main devant mais il était trop tard. AJ vira au rouge.  
>-Colonel ! C'est bien ce que je crois ?<br>-Amiral, sauf votre respect…  
>-Laissez-le au placard et répondez moi.<br>-Eh bien…  
>-MAC !<br>-Oui, Monsieur en effet, c'est…un suçon, mais je peux expliquer…  
>-Vous l'avez vu ?<p>

-Vous étiez ensembles cette nuit ?

-Répondez-moi Colonel ou je vous traduis en court martial, dans la seconde.  
>-Je…oui Monsieur, nous étions ensembles.<br>-Où ?  
>-Dans un motel…à quelques kilomètres de la sortie Sud de la ville.<br>Il se leva d'un bond et fit les cent pas à coté d'elle.  
>-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Je vous jure que s'il s'en sort vivant je le tue de mes propres mains.<br>-Amiral, ce n'est pas de sa faute…c'est moi qui lui ai donné ce rendez-vous.  
>-Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?<br>-Non, je l'aime et j'ai besoin d'être auprès de lui.  
>-Si jamais il ne s'en sort pas, vous ne serez plus jamais avec lui Mac. Vous avez conscience de ça ? Vous avez conscience que cet enfant risque de ne jamais connaître son père ?<br>-Je le sais, murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.  
>Il eut un nouveau moment de silence, puis AJ s'adressa d'une voix plus calme et plus posée.<br>-Retournez à vos dossiers, je verrai ce que je peux faire avec Webb. Mais ne quitter pas le bâtiment.  
>-Merci Monsieur.<br>-Ne me remercier pas trop vite Mac, j'espère que tout ceci n'aura pas de trop lourdes conséquences en ce qui vous concerne, en ce qui concerne Harm ou toutes autres personnes de son entourage.  
>Mac acquiesça et se leva. Elle sortit du bureau et rejoignit le sien d'une seule traite. Elle ferma la porte et baissa les stores derrière elle. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et éclata en sanglot. Ca lui avait tellement fait du bien de passer la nuit avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et là, le rêve se brisait d'un seul coup. Son inconscience les mettait tous en danger, Harm, le bébé, leurs amis, elle…<p>

11 :13 AM Heure Locale  
>QG du JAG<br>Falls Church

Mac quitta enfin son bureau. Elle y avait passé la matinée à ruminer tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré en repensant à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Son estomac c'était manifesté et elle entreprit d'aller manger un morceau. Tous ses collègues travaillaient encore. Elle regarda un moment le bureau vide de Harm, Sturgis plaidait, il n'y était pas. Elle s'imaginait voir la haute carrure de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'arpenter de long en large, elle le voyait se tourner vers elle et lui adresser un tendre sourire avant de s'avancer dans sa direction…et de disparaître.  
>Elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle descendit à la cafétéria, prit son repas et décida de s'installer à l'extérieur.<br>Dans le bureau de son supérieur se trouvait l'agent Webb. Tous deux regardaient la jeune avocate prendre place à une petite table ronde et commencer à manger son repas.  
>-Alors, nous faisons comme ça, murmura l'agent au Commando.<br>-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne solution, le Capitaine Turner et moi-même garderont un œil sur Mac et vous…vous vous occupez de Rabb, lui faire quitter la Caroline du Nord, lui donner une autre identité, et tout le reste…  
>-Ouais, il nous en aura donné du boulot, soupira Webb sans quitter des yeux Mac.<br>-C'est certain.  
>-Je me demande encore ce qu'il leur a prit pour se voir dans un motel, alors que nous avons perdu la trace de Bards.<br>-Ils ne savaient pas que vous n'aviez plus un œil sur lui, répondit AJ en se tournant vers lui.  
>-Oui, eh bien Rabb est un crétin de toute manière, pour avoir mis en danger Mac ainsi que sa propre fille. Dit-il sur un ton agacé.<br>-C'était une idée de Mac, ce rendez-vous…et de toute manière, je me demande bien pourquoi vous vous mettez dans cet état, Mac et sa fille vous préoccupe donc tant ?  
>-Non, c'est mon boulot de faire que cette affaire se termine bien, c'est tout.<br>-Mouais, soupira AJ.  
>Il avait parfaitement comprit que Webb ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il voyait bien la manière qu'il avait de regarder Mac. Et la manière dont il ne supportait plus Harm. Il sourit.<br>« Je crois que notre très cher agent est amoureux » Pensa AJ.  
>Il porta son attention sur la jeune femme toujours assise dehors. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à la même table. Qui était-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il semblait aisé et bien élevé. Etait-ce un témoin dans une affaire qu'elle traitait ? Non, elle n'avait aucune affaire en cours, il s'était arrangé pour alléger son emploi du temps et elle ne plaiderait plus au tribunal d'ici deux semaines. Alors qui était –il ?<br>Il sentit Webb faire un bon à coté de lui. Il fixait du regard l'homme assit en face de Mac. Il vit la fureur dans ses yeux.  
>« Il est si jaloux que ça ? »<br>-Amiral, c'est Bards.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Avec Mac, c'est…c'est lui.  
>Ils échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent hors du bureau. Les officiers regardèrent passer leur supérieur et l'agent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers pour aller plus vite et déboulèrent au rez-de-chaussée.<br>En arrivant dehors, ils trouvèrent Mac, tranquillement assise, seule. Ils arrivèrent au pas de course chez elle et regardèrent les environs. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers eux, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.  
>-Monsieur ? Clay ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>-Où est l'homme qui était avec vous il y a une minute, lança Webb.  
>-Je ne sais pas, il est repartit, pourquoi ?<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? Demanda AJ.  
>-Il m'a demandé l'heure et puis, il s'est assit mais…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>-Mac, c'était Bards !  
>Elle regarda son ami sans trop savoir ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait pas qui était Bards.<br>-Colonel, vous avez parlé avec le trafiquant d'armes que la CIA essaie de coincer.  
>Elle lâcha sa fourchette dans un bruit sonore et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent.<br>-Le…trafiquant responsable de…de la disparition de Harm ? Bredouilla t-elle.  
>-Oui.<br>-Oh non…  
>-Mac, que lui avez-vous dit ?<br>-Je…rien à propos de Harm, nous avons…nous avons parlé du bébé.  
>Elle porta la main à son ventre, comme pour vouloir le protéger.<br>Les deux hommes se regardèrent et portèrent leur attention une nouvelle fois sur la jeune femme qui poursuivit.  
>-Il m'a demandé de combien de mois j'étais enceinte et si je savais le sexe, nous avons discutés, il semblait sympathique...<br>-Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?  
>-Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà choisis un nom, je lui ai dit que oui, que ça venait de se faire, il m'a dit que le père devait être aux anges…<br>-Mac, lui avez-vous dit pour Harm ? Murmura AJ.  
>-Je lui ai dit que le père était mort, il y a quelques mois, sans savoir que j'étais enceinte.<br>Elle pu lire un « et alors » dans le regard des deux hommes et continua.  
>-Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé pour ça, que ça devait être dur et puis, il a prétexté avoir un rendez-vous important, il m'a souhaité une bonne journée et il est parti.<br>-Je vais retrouver Rabb tout de suite, il doit déménager, Bards est au courant.  
>-Attendez Webb, intervint Chegwidden, ça ne veut rien dire, il savait que Mac était proche de Harm.<br>-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque et vous devriez en faire autant pour le Colonel. Maintenant il sait qu'elle est enceinte de Rabb.  
>-Ce sera fait ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera placée sous ma surveillance et sous celle du Capitaine Turner.<br>-Amiral, je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, répliqua la jeune femme.  
>-Pas cette fois.<br>Il se tourna vers Webb et lui adressa un mouvement de tête.  
>-Partez au plus vite.<br>-J'y vais, au revoir Sarah.  
>-Au revoir…Clay ? Dites lui que…qu'il fasse attention et que je…enfin.<br>-Je lui dirais, ne vous inquiétez pas, faites attention à vous Sarah.  
>-Vous aussi.<br>Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Webb s'en alla. AJ prit place en face de Mac et elle lui parla doucement.  
>-Harm croit que Webb est amoureux de moi et qu'il est jaloux de lui.<br>-Il l'est, répondit AJ, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est pour cette raison qu'il fera attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
>-Je ne comprends pas.<br>-Mac, il veut que vous soyez heureuse, c'est vrai qu'il est égoïste, mais il sait ce qui est bon pour vous, il sait que vous aimez le père de votre futur enfant et il ne veut pas que vous souffriez.  
>-Je ne pensais pas qu'il éprouvait de telles choses à mon égard ou qu'il pouvait se soucier d'une autre personne que la sienne.<br>-Je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui, mais apparemment…les sentiments qu'il a à votre égard ne datent pas d'hier.  
>Elle lui sourit timidement et regarda au loin.<br>-J'espère que tout se passera bien, je ne pourrais jamais élever cet enfant toute seule, Amiral.  
>-Vous ne serez jamais seule, même si je vous l'accorde…aucun de vos amis ne saura remplacer Harm, pas même Webb.<p>

14 Août 2002  
>07 :13 PM Heure Locale<br>Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie

La voiture de Sturgis se gara en bas de l'immeuble. Il avait raccompagné Mac, comme il le faisait depuis un mois. Un soir c'était AJ, un autre, lui. La jeune femme avait protesté, mais ses collègues y étaient habitués depuis plusieurs mois, ils ne faisaient même plus attention…  
>Sturgis ne savait pas que Harm était toujours en vie. Tout ce que lui avait dit l'Amiral était que le trafiquant responsable de la disparition de son ami, avait prit contact avec Mac et qu'il savait qu'elle attendait l'enfant de Harm. Il avait accepté s'occuper de Mac. Il l'a raccompagnait et veillait en bas de chez elle quelques minutes avant de partir. De temps à autre, AJ passait au milieu de la nuit, sans que la jeune femme le sache.<br>-Vous voulez monter un peu ? Murmura Mac.  
>-Qu'avez-vous à me proposer pour que je vienne ?<br>-Oh, pas grand-chose, répondit Mac en riant, mais nous pourrons toujours discuter, même si je suis enceinte je me sens quand même bien souvent seule dans mon appartement. Il faudra encore attendre un peu pour que cette demoiselle me fasse la conversation.  
>Il lui sourit timidement et Mac en fit de même.<br>-Très bien, vous avez de la chance que je n'aie rien de prévu.  
>-Oui, quelle chance…<br>Ils sortirent de voiture et montèrent à l'appartement. Le Capitaine s'installa dans le canapé et Mac alla chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle prit place à coté de lui et ils discutèrent tranquillement. Sturgis sourit en voyant la guitare de Harm posée contre le mur un peu plus loin. Mac suivit son regard.  
>-Elle est bien là, je trouve, murmura t-elle… il m'arrive de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil et de fermer les yeux, je l'entends la gratter doucement… Je sais c'est idiot, mais j'aime penser ça.<br>-Ce n'est pas idiot Mac.  
>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Sturgis prit la parole.<br>-Vous savez, à l'Académie, Harm jouait souvent de la guitare. Il nous rendait fou par moment, surtout quand il chantait.  
>Ils rirent.<br>-Harm, chantait ? Demanda Mac s'en s'être calmée.  
>-Oh oui…comme un pied. Mais, il s'en contre fichait, plus d'une fois j'ai cru que Diane allait lui mettre sa main dans la figure et Keeter…il le suppliait d'arrêter.<br>-Et que chantait-il ? Redemanda Mac, ravit d'entendre cette anecdote.  
>-Du blues, du rock et d'autres choses.<br>-Quoi comme autres choses ?  
>-Des chansons… d'amour.<br>-Des chansons d'amour ? Harm ?  
>-Oui, il les écrivait lui-même…<br>-A Diane je suppose, murmura Mac en baissant les yeux.  
>-Non, pas à Diane…Il chantait pour la femme de sa vie.<br>-Et qui était-elle ?  
>-Elle n'avait pas de nom, il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, mais il l'a fait, quelques années plus tard, et je suis sûr qu'il a repensé aux chansons qu'il avait écrites pour elle.<br>Mac sourit timidement. Etait-elle la femme de sa vie ? Chantait-il des chansons d'amour pour elle ? Elle aimait le croire en tout cas.  
>Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle de lui. Rien. Elle en demandait à son CO. Mais lui aussi ne savait rien. Ils savaient qu'il était en vie, qu'il avait changés d'Etat et de nom, mais rien de plus. Cette fois-ci la jalousie de Webb se manifesta ouvertement. Il assurait vouloir les protéger, mais Mac avait comprit qu'il cherchait à les séparer. Pour la première fois elle lui en voulait. Elle l'appréciait énormément en tant qu'ami, mais il l'avait beaucoup déçu en agissant de cette manière.<br>Dans un peu plus d'un mois elle allait donner naissance à sa fille. A leur fille. Eileen Sarah Mackenzie Rabb. Un petit bout d'eux deux.  
>Mac était un peu angoissée. Harm ne serait pas là pour la naissance de leur petit ange, comme ils l'appelaient. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il soit présent, à lui tenir la main dans la salle de travail. Peut être que les miracles existent, ils avaient déjà été de la partie…<br>Le trafiquant d'armes John Bards avait été arrêté. Beaucoup de tête était tombées. Le procès était en court. Il restait des personnes dangereuses, pour le Capitaine et la famille qu'il s'apprêtait à construire. Des personnes qui se baladaient toujours et capables de leur faire du mal. Il fallait rester prudent et surtout distants…  
>La soirée se termina tranquillement. Les deux amis parlèrent de Harm, d'affaires qu'ils traitaient, du JAG tout simplement.<br>Sturgis repartit, laissant Mac seule. Elle se coucha et lu encore une heure puis elle s'endormie paisiblement.  
>Au dehors, un homme d'âge mûr regardait les fenêtres de son appartement. Il veillait.<p>

19 Septembre 2002  
>05 : 23 PM Heure Locale<br>Domicile de Sarah Mackenzie

Depuis deux semaines, Mac ne travaillait plus au JAG. Elle restait seule à son appartement. L'accouchement approchait et elle se sentait un peu faible. Le fait que Harm n'était pas là, n'arrangeait pas son cas. Elle savait que l'arrivée de la petite fille était imminente. Elle angoissait. Pourtant elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne devait pas, que ce n'était pas bon pour elle et le bébé. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle paniquait à l'idée d'accoucher seule, sans aucune présence rassurante à ses cotés.  
>Sturgis était arrivé depuis une heure environ. Ils relirent les documents pour l'affaire que Mac traitait à distance et que Sturgis se chargeait de défendre au tribunal. La jeune femme avait déjà trouvé beaucoup de mal à rester chez elle et il avait fallu une discussion très animée avec son supérieur pour l'y prier. C'est pourquoi, en contre partie, elle aidait comme elle pouvait le Capitaine, ce qui permettait également à celui-ci de venir lui tenir compagnie et d'assurer sa surveillance.<br>Mac était épuisée, pourtant il était encore tôt. Elle proposa un verre à Sturgis et gagna la cuisine. Elle versa le liquide dans le verre et s'apprêtât à quitter la pièce. Mais le petit ange se manifesta en elle.  
>-Chut, calme toi ma puce, j'ai juste été cherché à boire pour tonton Sturgis, avait –elle murmuré en caressant tendrement son ventre.<br>Elle resta dans cette position quelques instants, à caresser son ventre et à respirer doucement.  
>L'enfant se calma et elle rejoignit son ami. Une seconde plus tard, une autre contraction la cloua sur place. Elle gémit de douleur et se plia en deux.<br>-Mac ?  
>Sturgis s'était levé et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. La jeune femme s'accrocha fermement à son bras.<br>-Sturgis, je…oh non.  
>Elle regarda son pantalon se mouiller doucement. Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours à coté d'elle.<br>-Ca vous dirait de me déposer à l'hôpital ? Enfin si vous n'avez rien de prévu parce que là, je crois que c'est bon, elle s'est décidée à venir la demoiselle.  
>Sturgis se retint de rire. Il devait garder son sérieux et surtout son sang froid. Mac était en train d'accoucher et lui seul pouvait l'amener à l'hôpital. Il acquiesça et l'aida à se déplacer vers la porte.<br>-Attendez, il me faut le sac qui se trouve devant l'armoire dans le couloir. Ce sont mes affaires et celles de….  
>Elle gémit une nouvelle fois et s'appuya contre la porte. Sturgis se dirigea au pas de course vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec ses affaires.<br>Ils prirent leurs vestes, sortirent de l'appartement, quittèrent le bâtiment et montèrent en voiture. Tout ceci fut long et périlleux pour Mac. Au bas de l'immeuble, le Capitaine avait décidé de porter la jeune femme pour aller plus vite. Il avait accroché le sac de voyage dans son dos et il prit Mac contre lui. Mac faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas agripper le bras de Sturgis. La douleur avait été tellement forte.  
>Il conduisit rapidement jusqu'à l'hôpital. Bien qu'étant plus proches d'un hôpital civil, Mac insista pour aller à Bethesda. Sturgis n'avait pas bronché.<br>Ils arrivèrent enfin. Devant les portes des urgences, une vague de monde prit en charge Mac. On l'emmena immédiatement en salle de travail. Sturgis restait en arrière, ne sachant quoi faire. Mac l'interpella entre deux gémissements.  
>-Appelez l'Amiral, il doit lui dire…<br>-Quoi ? Le dire à qui ?  
>-Appelez- le Sturgis, je vous en prie…s'il vous plait.<br>-Ok, j'y vais.  
>Il la laissa et rejoignit les téléphones. Il appela son CO, lui rapportant ce qu'il se passait et le souhait de Mac. Apparemment, son supérieur comprenait mieux que lui. Il lui dit d'aller la retrouver et qu'il s'occuperait du reste.<br>Il la trouva dans une petite salle, changée et entourée de nombreuses personnes. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui et le poussa dedans.  
>-Allez vous changer, votre femme à besoin de vous.<br>-Euh…non, ce… ce n'est pas ma femme, bredouilla t-il.  
>-Peu importe ! Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez assister à la naissance de votre enfant.<br>Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on lui apporta tout ce qu'il devait porter. Il s'habilla rapidement, sans quitter des yeux Mac qui s'était un peu calmée.  
>Une fois prêt, il s'approcha d'elle.<br>Elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
>-J'ai appelé l'Amiral, il m'a dit de ne pas vous en faire, il fera le nécessaire, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.<br>-Merci Sturgis, répondit-elle en souriant.  
>Il lui sourit également et Mac lui prit la main.<br>-Vous restez ?  
>-Euh…<br>-S'il vous plait Sturgis, ne me laissez pas seule maintenant.  
>Il acquiesça et s'approcha un peu plus, pour se tenir le plus près d'elle possible. Une nouvelle contraction arriva et la jeune femme serra de toutes ses forces la main de son ami. Il crut qu'elle allait lui broyer les doigts, mais il ne protesta pas, ce qu'elle devait vivre devait être encore plus douloureux.<br>Le médecin s'approcha et se plaça entre ses jambes.  
>-Très bien Colonel, vous allez devoir pousser à la prochaine contraction…votre enfant est en route, on voit déjà le bout de son crâne, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer.<br>Mac fit 'oui' de la tête et continua ses exercices de respiration. Une autre contraction.  
>-Poussez.<br>Mac le fit, de toutes ses forces. Encore une fois, puis une autre. Encore une, puis une, encore et encore…  
>-Allez Mac, murmura Sturgis, c'est presque fini, je croyais que les Marines étaient plus coriaces que ça.<br>-Le Marines sont coriaces, je voudrais bien vous y voir, souffla Mac.  
>Sturgis sourit et la jeune femme poussa une dernière fois. Elle entendit un cri entre ses jambes.<br>-Tout va bien Colonel, intervint le médecin, c'est bon, c'est fini.  
>Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.<br>-Bravo Mac, murmura Sturgis en souriant et en lui caressant tendrement le front.  
>-C'est un compliment cette fois Capitaine ? Dit-elle en souriant elle aussi.<br>-Oui.  
>Il s'éloigna un peu. On apporta la petite fille emmaillotée sur la poitrine de sa mère. Celle-ci la prit délicatement dans ses bras. L'officier regardait ce beau tableau. Il les trouvait superbes, toutes les deux. Une mère et sa fille.<br>-Bonjour toi, bonjour mon ange…  
>Elle la regarda un moment. Puis vint l'heure du bain pour le nouveau né. On pria Sturgis de sortir. Mac embrassa sa fille. On lui demanda son nom. Elle répondit.<br>Eileen Sarah Mackenzie. On la fit quitter la pièce. Mac interpella une dernière fois son ami.  
>-Vous n'avez pas trop mal à votre main ?<br>-Non, ça va.  
>Elle lui sourit.<br>-Merci d'avoir été là Sturgis.  
>-De rien Mac, j'ai été ravi d'assister à ce miracle, Harm a dû le voir de là haut.<br>Mac ne répondit pas. Harm n'avait rien vu du tout. Il n'était pas là, il n'était, Dieu merci, pas là haut pour le voir. Il était quelque part. Elle avait demandé à son supérieur de le contacter. Webb ne pourrait quand même pas refuser ça ? Et même s'il lui refusait le droit de venir, elle savait que Harm viendrait tout de même. Sauf s'il l'enfermait dans une cave, pieds et poings liés.

20 Septembre 2002

12 :19 AM Heure Locale  
>Chambre de Sarah Mackenzie<br>Hôpital Naval de Bethesda  
>Maryland<p>

Mac se trouvait dans son lit. Elle souriait en regardant le nouveau né qu'elle serrait contre elle. Elle caressait tendrement le haut de sa tête pendant que sa fille tétait doucement son sein. Eileen portait le petit pyjama que Harm avait choisi. Elle regardait de ses grands yeux bleus la jeune femme qui l'avait mise au monde un jour plus tôt.  
>-Alors ma petite puce, c'est bon ça, hein ?<br>Elle sourit et continua de murmurer à l'attention du nourrisson.  
>-Eh bien, je pense que tu auras un estomac aussi insatiable que ta maman…je plains déjà ton papa, finit-elle en riant doucement.<br>Elle se tût un moment et Eileen ferma les yeux.  
>-Dors, tu as raison…maman est là pour veiller sur toi…Papa aimerait être là aussi tu sais, mais il ne peut pas. Je sais qu'il pense à toi, très fort. Peut être qu'il sait déjà que tu es de ce monde.<br>Elle sourit et caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille. Celle-ci bougea un peu et lâcha son mamelon. Mac sourit et l'éloigna doucement. Elle essuya sa poitrine et remonta la blouse qu'elle portait, puis elle reprit Eileen contre elle. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son duvet foncé et ferma les yeux elle aussi. Elle la berça doucement.  
>Mac pensait à Harm. Elle aurait tant donné pour qu'il soit là avec elles. Tous ses amis étaient déjà venus à son chevet, tous, sans exception avaient admiré la petite fille. Tous étaient tombés sous son charme. Mais Harm était absent, pourtant elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Eileen dormait profondément contre sa poitrine.<br>-On sera toujours ensembles ma puce, je te le promets, murmura la jeune mère, ta maman sera toujours là et même si ton papa ne reviens pas, il t'aime et c'est le plus important.  
>Elle déposa un autre baiser sur sa fille et la coucha dans le petit caisson transparent qui se trouvait à coté de son lit. Mac la regarda un moment dormir paisiblement. Elle laissa une main protectrice sur le rebord en plastique et s'assoupit.<br>Elle ne dormit que quelques minutes. Un bruit la réveilla. La porte de la chambre s'était ouverte et quelqu'un était entré. Elle entendait sa bruyante respiration.  
>Elle ouvrit les yeux et resserra instinctivement ses doigts sur le caisson.<br>L'homme avança doucement vers le lit et lui accorda un tendre sourire.  
>-Harm, murmura Mac dans un souffle.<br>Il avança encore un peu plus et laissa glisser sa main sur le corps de la jeune Colonel. Il s'assit sur le lit et plaça une main de chaque coté d'elle. Il se pencha sur Mac et l'embrassa. A la fin de ce baiser tendre et passionné à la fois, ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.  
>-Harm, comment as –tu fais pour venir ?<br>-Chegwidden, répondit-il simplement.  
>Ils se sourient et se séparèrent doucement. Harm regarda l'enfant dormir dans son lit.<br>-Voici notre enfant, murmura Mac en suivant son regard.  
>-Il…elle est magnifique, répondit Harm à bout de souffle.<br>-Prends la dans tes bras…tu es son papa, non ?  
>Harm s'exécuta. Il prit Eileen contre lui et se rassit sur le lit.<br>-Je pense que cet ange s'appelle Eileen ? Dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.  
>-Eileen Sarah Mackenzie…pour le moment.<br>-Pour le moment ? Demanda Harm en la regardant.  
>-Oui, puisqu'elle s'appellera Rabb lorsque son papa m'aura demandé en mariage.<br>Harm sourit.  
>-Elle peut s'appeler Rabb bien avant.<br>-Quand cette affaire sera finie, soupira Mac, n'oublie pas que tu es censé être mort.  
>-Oui, je sais.<br>Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à regarder leur enfant dormir dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle portait le pyjama qu'il lui avait lui-même acheté. Après quelques temps, Eileen se réveilla. Harm croisa son regard. Il leva les yeux vers Mac et celle-ci lui sourit.  
>-Elle a les yeux aussi bleus que son papa, répondit la jeune femme.<br>Harm sourit et la petite fille se mit à pleurer.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?<br>-Elle est humide ? Sens tu quelque chose de moue dans sa couche ?  
>-Euh…non, bredouilla Harm.<br>Mac rit.  
>-Alors c'est qu'elle a faim…donne la moi.<br>Harm s'exécuta. Mac laissa tomber une nouvelle fois un coté de sa blouse et dirigea Eileen vers son sein. Elle le prit immédiatement en bouche et le suça doucement.  
>-Elle a peut être les yeux comme son père, reprit Harm, mais l'estomac de sa mère.<br>Mac rit et ils portèrent une fois de plus leur attention sur la fillette. Harm s'approcha un peu plus de la mère et de sa fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts la fine peau de la poitrine de Mac.  
>-Hééé Matelot, la place est prise, faites la queue, murmura Mac d'une voix grave.<br>-Et dire que c'est moi qui goûtais cette peau et qui jouait avec cette petite boule il y a quelques temps….je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir partager. Finit-il en montant doucement sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme  
>-Eh bien, il faudra bien le faire, je doute que ta progéniture soit d'un autre avis.<br>-Si elle a le caractère de sa mère, en effet je doute aussi.  
>-Tu as raison plains toi, murmura Mac sur ses lèvres.<br>-Mais oui, c'est ce que je fais.  
>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Harm s'éloigna un peu et caressa le front de sa fille qui continuait de téter sa mère. Une fois son repas terminé, Mac se rhabilla. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table à langer. Harm se tenait derrière elle. Elle changea Eileen, sentant Harm dans son dos. Elle la recoucha et reprit place dans son lit. Harm s'assit à nouveau à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les caressa tendrement avec ses pouces.<br>-Harm, comment as tu réussis à venir ici ?  
>-Chegwidden a appelé Webb, il lui a ordonné de me laisser partir pour venir vous voir. Webb n'a pas voulu et je crois que l'Amiral s'est énervé, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dits, mais je suis là.<br>-Tu es protégé ?  
>-Oui, des agents se trouvent dans le couloir depuis que je suis entré<br>-Depuis si longtemps ?  
>-Ils n'ont qu'à attendre, pour l'instant je passe un moment avec la femme que j'aime et ma petite fille, le reste m'est complètement égal.<br>Mac sourit. Harm en fit de même et ne pût s'empêcher de goûter à sa langue une nouvelle fois.  
>-Tu repars quand ?<br>-Quand est-ce que tu sors d'ici ?  
>-Euh…dans deux jours, pourquoi ?<br>-Je pars en même temps.  
>-Non, Harm, ne te mets pas en danger pour nous, s'il te plait, repars.<br>-Tu ne peux pas sortir aujourd'hui, chérie.  
>-Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?<br>-Tu pars avec moi…Eileen, toi et moi.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Chegwidden a réussi à négocier, vous venez avec moi à New York.  
>-Oh Harm…<br>Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte.  
>-Je t'aime, murmura la jeune femme sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime, nous n'allons plus être séparés, plus jamais, je te le promets.  
>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. On entra dans la pièce et Harm fit un bond. Il se détendit en voyant que ses amis étaient là. Harriet pleurait.<br>-Capitaine, dit-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
>-Harm, on est tous heureux de savoir que tu es encore parmi nous, intervint Sturgis.<br>-Comment, comment se fait-il que vous le sachiez ? Demanda Mac.  
>-L'amiral nous l'a informé il y a de cela une heure Madame, répondit Bud, il nous a dit que vous partez avec le Capitaine ?<br>-Oui, vous qui m'aviez aidé pour préparer l'appartement, je ne vais même pas y vivre.  
>-Pour le moment Mac, dit Sturgis, apparemment cette situation de durera plus très longtemps. La CIA a trouvé la piste de la personne qui est passée entre les mailles du filet, peut être que vous pourrez sortir d'ici et vivre dans votre appartement immédiatement.<br>-Ce serait génial, murmura Harriet.  
>Les amis discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Puis, ils partirent, laissant la petite famille seule.<br>Ils passèrent une après-midi tous les trois. On indiqua au personnel que la petite Eileen ne devait pas quitter la chambre de sa mère qui se trouvait en surveillance constante.  
>AJ passa rendre une visite au couple qui le remercia pour toute l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté. Il s'émerveilla un moment devant sa filleule et s'en alla lui aussi.<br>A présent, Mac pouvait se reposer. Elle s'endormit enfin en début de soirée. Harm était assis à coté du lit et tenait tendrement sa main. Il ne quittait pas des yeux son petit ange dormir paisiblement à coté de lui.  
>Il ne ferma pas l'oeil cette nuit là, appréciant de pouvoir regarder à sa guise les deux femmes de sa vie. Il veillait sur leur sommeil, espérant qu'à présent plus rien ne viendrait entacher leur bonheur.<p>

22 Septembre 2002

04 : 19 PM Heure Locale  
>Parking<br>Hôpital Naval de Bethesda  
>Maryland<p>

Harm tenait Mac par la main. Ils se souriaient en sortant du bâtiment. La jeune femme serrait contre elle la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement.  
>-Sarah, tu es superbe avec Eileen dans les bras, murmura Harm.<br>-Tu me l'a déjà dis une bonne centaine de fois.  
>-Et je te le dirais encore une bonne millième de fois mon amour…vous êtes superbes toutes les deux.<br>Mac sourit. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin Webb les observer, ainsi que d'autres personnes qui lui semblèrent suspectes. Une jeune femme avança vers eux.  
>Harm se figea sur place.<br>-Carla ?  
>-Samantha, dit-elle en sortant l'arme qu'elle cachait dans son dos.<br>Harm se plaça devant Mac et le bébé. La jeune Colonel plaça la main derrière la tête de sa fille pour la protéger. La jeune femme tira et la balle alla directement se loger dans la poitrine de Harm. Des autres coups partirent et Harm s'écroula sur le sol. Carla emprunta le même chemin. Eileen pleura à chaud de larmes. Mac était paralysée. Elle vit les agents arriver en courant. Elle avait l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralentit. Elle berça doucement sa fille et se pencha sur le corps de Harm. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
>-Harm, Harm, je t'en supplie…<br>Elle vit le sang imprégner progressivement sa chemise blanche.  
>-Non, non, Harm...<br>Il ne réagissait pas. Mac essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de calmer l'enfant qu'elle portait toujours contre elle. Elle ne quittait pas Harm des yeux, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Une vague de médecin et de personnel soignant sortit du bâtiment. Webb força la jeune femme à se lever. On lui demanda si elle n'avait rien. Elle dit que non. Une infirmière prit Eileen un instant pour vérifier que tout allait bien aussi chez elle. Mac en profita pour se pencher sur le corps de Harm qui venait d'être mis sur un brancard pour êtres transporté à l'intérieur.  
>-Harm…<br>-Sa…Sarah…  
>Ils se regardèrent et il leva la main avec difficulté pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme. Mac plaça la sienne dessus et lui sourit tendrement.<br>-Ca va aller Harm.  
>-Je sais que tu feras une mère merveilleuse pour notre fille…je t'aime…n'oublie jamais.<br>-Tu me le diras encore longtemps.  
>Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.<br>-Je t'aime Harm.  
>Il ne répondit pas et on l'emmena à l'intérieur. Mac resta sur place. On lui rendit Eileen qui se calmait doucement. Webb s'approcha d'elles.<br>-Je suis désolé, Sarah. Cette fille était la personne qu'on recherchait, elle a côtoyé Harm quelques semaines à Goldsboro. Je l'ai rencontré et…  
>-Quoi ? Comment avez-vous pu faire une erreur pareille ?<br>-Je suis désolé.  
>-Moi aussi.<br>Elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'hôpital au pas de course. Webb regarda le corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait abattu un peu plus tôt. Sa jalousie l'avait aveuglé. Elle lui avait fait baisser sa garde. A présent, Mac lui en voulait et Harm, était entre la vie et la mort. Il soupira et ordonna qu'on enlève le corps de la jeune femme. Elle était morte. Il n'y avait plus aucune menace pour le couple et la petite fille.  
>-Espérons que Harm s'en sorte, dit-il dans un murmure en regardant le bâtiment.<br>Puis il partit, sans se retourner…  
>Mac avait suivit le brancard jusqu'en salle des urgences. Elle se tenait derrière la vitre, tenant contre elle Eileen. Elle regardait les médecins tout faire pour ramener Harm parmi eux. Son cœur était arrêté, ils le choquaient pour qu'il redémarre. Il fallait plusieurs coups pour qu'il batte à nouveau. Son sang tachait le sol. Une grande et épaisse tache rouge. Sa chemise lui avait été retirée. Mac pouvait voir l'orifice d'entrée de la balle. Dans sa poitrine. A son cœur. Tout ce sang. Elle tremblait. Elle serrait sa fille qui dormait contre elle.<br>-Madame.  
>Une infirmière arriva à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers elle.<br>-Madame, vous ne devriez pas rester là. Venez avec moi.  
>-Est-ce qu'il…est-ce que ma fille connaîtra son père ? Dit-elle en sentant les larmes monter doucement à nouveau.<br>-Madame…  
>-Dites moi ce qu'il se passe.<br>- La balle l'a touché en pleine poitrine, elle a frôlé son cœur, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour le ramener et pour que votre fille grandisse avec ses deux parents…mais pour le moment, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer…quand à vous, il serait préférable que vous ne voyez pas tout ça…vous ne pouvez pas rester là, laissez les médecins faire leur travail.  
>Elle acquiesça et regarda une dernière fois dans la salle.<br>-Je t'aime Harm, murmura t-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
>Elle prit place dans une salle s'attente et berça doucement Eileen contre elle.<br>-Ca va aller ma chérie, ton papa nous a promis qu'on sera ensembles... Il tient toujours ses promesses, je le sais…tout va s'arranger ma puce.  
>Elle resta un moment assise à pleurer en silence et en berçant doucement Eileen contre elle.<br>Puis, on l'appela. On lui informa de la situation. Harm était dans le coma. Son état était sérieux mais stationnaire. Ils l'avaient donc changé de pièce. Mac demanda qu'on prévienne l'Amiral Chegwidden de ce qu'il se passait. Ceci fut fait. Il apporta avec lui quelques affaires pour la petite fille et surtout son maxi cosy dans lequel elle se sentirait plus à l'aise. Lorsque Mac y plaça sa fille, elle se tourna vers son CO et éclata en sanglots incontrôlables dans ses bras.  
>-Il ne doit pas partir Amiral…je l'ai….perdu une fois…je ne veux pas que ça arrive de nouveau…je ne suis plus seule maintenant à avoir besoin de lui…on a toutes les deux besoin de lui…<br>-Chut, calmez-vous Mac, ça va aller, Harm est fort, il va tenir le coup, je le sais.  
>Il avait murmuré pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Il resserra son étreinte paternelle et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si, lui-même croyait ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr Harm était fort et robuste, mais ce n'était qu'un homme. Un homme blessé. Une blessure grave. Mais un espoir subsistait. Un faible espoir, mais un espoir. Celui d'une femme qui souhaitait partager le reste de sa vie avec lui. Celui d'une femme à qui il lui suffisait un de ses sourires pour se sentir bien. Celui d'une femme qui voulait élever l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Cet enfant qui n'avait que quelques jours. Cet enfant qui signifiait tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.<p>

26 septembre 2002  
>01 :03 AM Heure Locale<br>Chambre d'Harmon Rabb JR  
>Hôpital Naval de Bethesda<br>Maryland

La chambre était faiblement éclairée par une veilleuse au-dessus du lit du patient. Harm dormait paisiblement, depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il respirait à nouveau seul. Mais il était toujours inconscient. Sur le fauteuil à coté du lit était posé un maxi cosy. Dedans, une petite fille à peine âgée de quelques jours. Une autre chaise avait pris place entre eux deux. Mac y était assise. Elle avait reposé son buste sur le lit, sa tête s'échouant sur la hanche de Harm. Sa main maintenait la sienne emprisonnée comme si elle voulait le retenir. L'empêcher de partir loin d'elle, à un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas se blottir contre lui.  
>Elle dormait depuis plusieurs heures, après avoir donné un dernier repas à sa fille. Elle était épuisée. Impossible d'avoir pût la faire quitter le chevet de Harm depuis la fusillade. Ils étaient restés dans cette chambre, tout les trois. Mac pouvait s'occuper du nécessaire pour Eileen, tout en veillant sur Harm.<br>Elle lui parlait souvent. Elle le suppliait de nombreuses fois de se réveiller, pour qu'il lui adresse son sourire légendaire. Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait immobile, endormit, quelque part entre vie et mort.  
>Mac bougea légèrement la tête. Elle faisait ce mauvais rêve une fois de plus. Elle resserra instinctivement ses doigts sur la main de Harm. Eileen bougea un bras.<br>Il sentait une chaleur emprisonner sa main gauche. Il sentait un poids sur sa hache, du même coté. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait des difficultés à savoir où il se trouvait. Et puis, il se souvint de l'annonce que Mac lui avait faite. Elle allait avoir un enfant. Il se souvint de ce suçon qui lui avait fait au motel. Il se souvint de l'avoir vu donner le sein à sa fille, d'avoir effleuré sa poitrine à cet instant, de son sourire. De Carla. Non, Samantha. Mon Dieu. Il ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il se réveillait d'un horrible cauchemar.  
>Harm baissa la tête. Mac dormait contre lui, elle tenait sa main. Cette chaleur, c'était donc elle, ce poids, c'était elle. Il sourit. Il avait crut entendre un bruit. Il vit le maxi cosy. Mais il était encore bien trop faible pour se redresser et y voir sa fille y dormir. Et puis, il ne voulait pas réveiller Mac. Il aimait la regarder dormir. Pourtant cette fois, ses traits étaient tirés et angoissés. Elle devait avoir passé des jours éprouvants.<br>Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Il voulut redécouvrir la douceur de sa peau, mais elle était trop loin. Alors, il ramena sa main sur son cœur. Il sentait le bandage, mais il n'avait pas trop mal pour le moment. La perfusion devait encore atténuer la douleur. Il avait envie de bouger. Il ne put se retenir de le faire.  
>Mac sentit le corps de Harm se déplacer. Elle crut rêver. Mais elle sentait parfaitement les doigts de son amant se refermer sur les siens. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête.<br>Ses yeux bleus. Elle les vit à nouveau. Elle se redressa et s'approcha de son visage. Harm sourit. Ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant…  
>Elle lui répondit de la même manière et ancra son regard dans le sien.<br>-Harm, murmura t-elle.  
>-Hey, comment ça va Mademoiselle Mackenzie ?<br>Mac ne répondit pas et s'approcha un peu plus. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, luttant dans ce combat sensuel. Harm se laissa faire. Ils durent se séparer pourtant à contre cœur, à bout de souffle. Mac resta sur la bouche de Harm. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
>-Harm, tu es en vie.<br>-Oui, nous le sommes tous les trois.  
>-Oui, tous les trois.<br>-Je suis dans cet état depuis longtemps ?  
>-Quatre jours, les quatre plus longs jours de ma vie.<br>Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Mac s'assit sur le lit.  
>-Tu es restée là quatre jours ?<br>-Oui, nous sommes restées là.  
>-Saraaah, soupira Harm.<br>Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, à se regarder dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Mac se leva et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Harm.  
>-Où vas-tu ?<br>-Je vais chercher un médecin pour vérifier que tout va bien.  
>-Attends, ça risque de ne pas aller si mon ange gardien n'est plus avec moi.<br>Mac lui sourit.  
>-Je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps d'aller au fond du couloir. Je prends Eileen avec moi, au cas où elle se réveillerait et que tu es avec le médecin.<br>-Ok.  
>Mac succombât une fois de plus au désir de goûter à la langue de Harm avant de quitter la pièce avec sa fille. Elle envoya un médecin qui ausculta Harm. Tout était en ordre. A présent qu'il était sortit du coma, il pourrait reprendre du poil de la bête rapidement et quitter l'hôpital dans les prochains jours. On informa Mac des conclusions. Après quelques minutes, elle put retourner dans sa chambre avec la petite fille. Elles reprirent leurs places initiales et on les laissa seuls. Eileen se réveilla. Mac lui donna le sein. Harm ne se lassa pas de les regarder pendant un long moment, luttant encore contre la fatigue qui se faisait évidente sur son visage. Il insista pour rendormir la petite. Ceci fait, Mac se calla contre lui dans le lit. Elle se perdit dans l'étreinte de ses bras forts.<br>-Sarah, est-ce que tout est fini maintenant ?  
>-Oui, murmura Mac en relevant la tête, Bards est condamné à la peine capitale et tout ceux qui aurait pût nous faire du mal, sont ; soit en prison pour un bon moment, soit morts.<br>Il soupira.  
>-Merci de m'avoir dit ça.<br>-Alors, je crois que tu auras une promesse à tenir.  
>-Mm et laquelle ?<br>-Epouser la maman de ta fille, répondit Mac en souriant.  
>-J'avais bien compté la tenir celle là…le seul problème risque de se poser avec le JAG, si nous nous marions nous…<br>Mac le coupa en posant son index devant sa bouche.  
>-On réglera ça plus tard, pour le moment repose toi.<br>-Oui mon infirmière.  
>-Mmmmh je suis ton infirmière ? Excellente idée.<br>-Tu porteras une blouse blanche sans rien en dessous avec des petites chaussures à talons ?  
>-Faut voir…si tu es sage.<br>-Je le serais.  
>Ils se sourirent encore une fois et se serrèrent un peu plus avant de s'endormir pour un sommeil plus serein.<p>

24 Décembre 2002  
>07 :26 PM Heure Locale<br>Domicile des Roberts  
>Rosselyn<p>

Tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Tous, non. Il manquait la petite famille Mackenzie-Rabb. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelait depuis que Harm était sortit le 29 Septembre de cette année de l'Hôpital de Bethesda. Il y était resté quelques jours et était sortit en promettant d'éviter tout effort physique. Mac y avait veillé. Un temps, parce que ces mois de séparation avaient eu très vite raison de la volonté de ménager l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
>Ils s'étaient installés dans l'appartement que Mac avait transformé avec l'aide de ses amis. Depuis, ils étaient heureux de goûter aux joies d'une famille. Eileen était une vraie princesse, surtout pour son père qui veillait à la gâter à chaque instant de preuves de tendresse et d'amour.<br>Les deux avocats avaient repris leurs travail au JAG mais avaient allégés leur emploi du temps pour passer un maximum de temps en famille. Harm avait également téléphoné à sa mère qui avait atterrit à Washington quelques heures plus tard pour le voir. Ainsi que pour profiter de sa petite fille.  
>Ce soir là, ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous chez les Roberts, comme à chaque réveillon. La maison accueillait les amis proches du couple. Harriet n'avait pas tout fait cette année, son ventre s'arrondissait considérablement et la naissance de son deuxième enfant devait être imminente.<br>On sonna à la porte. Bud s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant ses amis sur le pas, emmitouflés dans des épais manteaux, Eileen dormant dans les bras de sa mère.  
>-Bonsoir Capitaine, bonsoir Madame.<br>-Bonsoir Bud, répondit Harm, et ce soir c'est Harm et Mac, ok ?  
>-Euh oui.<br>-Je suppose que nous sommes les derniers ? Demanda Mac en regardant Harm.  
>-Euh…oui Mad…Mac, répondit Bud.<br>-J'ai gagné Rabb, tu sais ce que tu me dois…  
>Bud aperçu le regard de connivence et les sourires que le couple s'adressait mais il n'en dit rien et les laissa entrer. Mac posa délicatement Eileen dans le maxi cosy que Harm portait et celui-ci l'aida à enlever son manteau.<br>-Excusez-nous Bud, seulement le Capitaine Rabb, se fait toujours attendre lorsque nous allons quelques part.  
>-Ce n'est pas vrai, se justifia Harm.<br>-Eh bien, c'est vrai cependant que vous êtes rarement à l'heure au bureau, intervint AJ en entrant dans la pièce.  
>Mac rit et Harm en fit de même. AJ s'avança vers le couple et se pencha sur la petite fille qui avait à présent les yeux grands ouverts.<br>-Héééé, bonsoir Mademoiselle, comment ça va ma puce ? J'espère que toi un jour tu sera à l'heure, s'il te plait ne ressemble pas trop à tes parents, continua t-il.  
>-C'est déjà raté Amiral, lança Mac, elle est tout le portrait de son père.<br>-Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné, je sens que je vais avoir du boulot avec ma filleule.  
>Ils rirent tous les quatre et AJ prit Eileen pour rejoindre le séjour. Mac lui emboîtât le pas. Ils se réunirent tous autour du bébé. Même AJ Junior, qui l'adorait depuis longtemps déjà. Avant de quitter le couloir, Harm retint Bud par le bras et lui parla à voix basse.<br>-Bud, vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai demandé ?  
>-Oui…tout est fait…j'en ai parlé avec Harriet, ce sera le dernier.<br>-Merci Bud, répondit Harm avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres.  
>Ils discutèrent un long moment dans le salon avant de gagner la salle à manger pour le repas. Le dîner se passa dans une agréable et chaleureuse ambiance. AJ tomba de fatigue et Harriet le coucha. Ils en profitèrent pour échanger leurs cadeaux respectifs avant de partir pour l'église. Assis les uns à coté des autres, la maîtresse de maison distribuait les petits paquets. Pendant ce temps, Eileen passait de bras en bras. Tous voulaient l'avoir. Harm la tenait contre lui. Mac ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette image. Elle avait l'occasion, depuis quelques semaines, de la voir régulièrement, mais ce soir là elle prit conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas pu vivre sans la connaître.<br>-Harm, ta fille va vouloir que tu la lâches un peu, lança Sturgis.  
>-Non, elle se plait très bien dans les bras de son papa, n'est-ce pas mon cœur, murmura t-il en embrassant tendrement ses petites mains.<br>-Oui, tu dis ça maintenant, attends que les ennuis commencent.  
>-Tu dis n'importe quoi Sturgis, c'est merveilleux d'avoir un enfant, Bud, dites-le lui.<br>-Euh…ben disons que certains soirs on préférait aller sur une île déserte et que surtout personne ne viennent nous chercher. Mais en dehors de cela…  
>Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et Harm reprit.<br>-Sturgis, tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est quelque chose de magique.  
>-Tu crois que ne peux pas comprendre ? J'ai vu ce petit miracle venir au monde et crois-moi, j'ai eu le cœur qui a fait un bond dans ma poitrine.<br>Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sturgis ne disais pas souvent ce qui lui passait par la tête, ou même ce qui le touchait.  
>-Eh bien, crois-moi reprit Harm, les autres j'y serais, tu n'auras pas ma place.<br>-Euh…les autres ? Demanda Mac hésitante. Tu en veux combien au juste ?  
>-Je ne sais pas…il en faut combien pour une équipe de foot ?<br>Mac lui donna une petite tape sur le bras et ils rirent une nouvelle fois.  
>-Mais en tout cas, je suis près à m'entraîner autant de fois que tu le veux, murmura le Capitaine à l'attention de Mac.<br>Il y eu un silence où tout deux ne se quittaient pas du regard. Puis Harriet décida d'intervenir, c'était le moment.  
>-Harm, je crois que Eileen devrait retourner dans son maxi cosy où dans les bras d'une autre personne, il n'y a plus de cadeau.<br>Il acquiesça et se leva. Mac tendit les bras pour prendre la fillette mais Harm la remit dans les bras de l'Amiral Chegwidden.  
>Mac le regarda étonné et il lui tendit la main.<br>-Lève toi.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-S'il te plait, lève toi.  
>Mac prit sa main et s'exécuta. Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin et la regarda un moment. Tout le monde les regardait.<br>-Harm, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura la jeune femme.  
>Il ne répondit pas mais se mit à genoux devant elle. Il fourra la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit écrin sombre. Mac écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas bien si tout ceci signifiait ce qu'elle pensait.<br>-Lorsque ma mère est venue elle m'a donné une chose, une chose très précieuse que je donnerai à la femme que j'aime…cette chose lui avait appartenu, mon…mon père la lui avait offerte un soir de juin. Elle m'a dit que j'avais sans doute enfin trouvé la personne à qui elle était destinée. Je sais qu'elle t'est destinée, parce que je t'aime…Je vous aime Sarah Mackenzie et la petite chose qui dort dans les bras de notre supérieur, est une preuve suffisante pour l'amour que je te porte. Mais j'ai encore besoin de plus… J'ai tenu à faire ceci ce soir, parce que nous savons tous les deux ce que ce soir de réveillon veut dire, en l'occurrence la venue de la petite princesse qui dort toujours, finit Harm en riant doucement.  
>Mac rit également et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il lui prit tendrement une main et la caressa un moment avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Il ouvrit l'écrin et Mac eu le souffle coupé.<br>-Sarah Mackenzie, voulez-vous m'épouser ?  
>La jeune femme regardait la bague. Elle était en argent, sertie d'une petite pierre bleu, sans prétention. Elle était fine et délicate, mais tellement belle.<br>Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'homme qui se tenait à genoux devant elle. Mac resserra ses doigts sur sa main.  
>-Harm…on…on a affronter tellement d'épreuves tout les deux, tellement de moments de joie aussi…on a…une petite fille merveilleuse…et je…je…oh Harm, oui, oui j'ai envie de t'épouser et de devenir Madame Rabb, dit –elle dans un souffle.<br>Harm sourit et se redressa. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de joie contre lui. Tous les amis présents les regardèrent en souriant.  
>Ils se séparèrent un peu. Harm prit la bague et la passa à son annulaire gauche.<br>-C'était la bague de fiançailles que mon père a offert à ma mère, j'espère qu'elle…  
>Elle posa son doigt devant sa bouche pour l'interrompre.<br>-Elle est magnifique, murmura t-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

25 Décembre 2002  
>01 : 13 Heure Locale<br>Eglise des Anges  
>Washington<p>

Le sermon et les dernières paroles de bénédiction venaient d'être prononcées par l'Aumônier Turner, le père de Sturgis. Harm et Mac avaient toujours leurs mains liées sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Ils quittèrent tous les deux des yeux, le vieil homme et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se sourirent et Harm se pencha sur l'oreille de Mac.  
>-Que pense-tu si le père de Sturgis célébrait notre mariage ?<br>-Ca me plairait bien, à condition que Chegwidden m'amène à l'hôtel, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.  
>-Si ce n'est que ça…<br>-Oh, mais il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses que j'aimerai, mais je t'en parlerai un autre jour, le moment venu.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Ici nous ne sommes pas seuls et…Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de parler en rentrant.  
>Il rit et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Mac. Ils se levèrent tout les deux, sans briser le contact de leurs deux mains liées. Tout le monde sortit. Nombreux furent ceux qui échangèrent des mots sur le perron. Mac remarqua son CO au téléphone un peu plus loin. A qui pouvait-il bien téléphoner à cette heure là ? Peut être a sa fille en Italie. Il sourit. Il avait dû entendre une bonne nouvelle.<br>-Sarah ?  
>Mac se tourna vers Harm.<br>-Ca va ?  
>-Oui, excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose…tu veux qu'on rentre ? On doit repasser chercher Eileen chez vous, dit-elle en regardant Bud et Harriet, et on doit aller au mur.<br>-On pourra aller au mur une autre fois, ce n'est pas grave si je n'y vais pas, tu sais.  
>-Si, j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi, et puis, on lui présentera notre fille et on lui dira pour notre mariage, finit la jeune femme en souriant.<br>Harm en fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures pour entrer. L'Amiral Chegwidden rejoignit ses amis.  
>-Attendez, j'ai un petit cadeau de Noël pour vous, dit-il à l'attention de Harm et Mac.<br>Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard et AJ poursuivit.  
>-J'ai eu une petite connaissance à l'instant au téléphone, qui m'a affirmé qu'un avocat de mon équipe prenait du galon, suite à ma recommandation…<br>Ils échangèrent tous un regard et AJ reprit.  
>-Colonel Mackenzie, étant donné que vous allez devenir Madame Rabb, je ne peux pas vous garder dans mon service…aussi, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes promu juge et que vous aurez votre bureau à l'étage au-dessus.<br>Mac sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Harm fut le plus rapide à réagir et la serra dans ses bras.  
>-Félicitation mon cœur, murmura t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et de relâcher sa tendre étreinte.<br>-Félicitation Madame, intervint Harriet.  
>-Merci Amiral…je ne sais pas quoi dire…<br>-Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive Mac, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
>Elle acquiesça et tout le monde monta en voiture. Harm et Mac récupérèrent Eileen chez leurs amis et repartirent aussitôt après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Ensuite, ils allèrent directement au mur. Ils se tenaient par la main. Mac avait mit Eileen sur son ventre à l'aide d'un large paréo qu'elle avait solidement nouée autour d'elle. Elle l'avait recouverte de son long et épais manteau blanc pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et avait recouvert sa petite tête d'un petit bonnet rose pale. Elle lui jeta de régulier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ils arrivèrent devant le nom du père de Harm. Une fois de plus, il caressa les lettres dorées. Mac s'approcha et se blottit contre son fiancé et ils restèrent un moment en silence, face au mur sombre.<br>Le Capitaine prit enfin la parole, d'une voix tremblante.  
>-Salut Papa…je suis revenu cette année mais, pas tout seul. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis l'an dernier ? Que j'avais passé le plus merveilleux des Noël, mais que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en faisant l'amour à la femme que j'aimais…eh bien, tout est faux…avoir passé la nuit avec Sarah, à été la meilleure chose que j'ai faites de toute ma vie.<br>Il la regarda un instant et ils se sourirent tendrement.  
>-Je te présente Eileen, notre petit ange, issu de cette nuit magique. Je sais que tu la connais déjà un peu, tu as dû la rencontrer là-haut…<br>Ils restèrent tous les deux serré l'un contre l'autre. Mac replaça correctement le manteau qui cachait une partie du visage de leur fille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague que Harm lui avait offerte quelques heures plus tôt.  
>-Monsieur Rabb, murmura la jeune femme à son tour, Harm ne vous a pas tout dit. Nous allons nous marier également. Et je tenais à vous dire que je serais très honoré d'appartenir à votre famille.<br>Harm sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
>-Je crois qu'il serait fier que tu en fasses partie.<br>Ils contemplèrent le mur encore quelques temps et prirent le chemin de leur appartement.  
>Ils changèrent Eileen et la couchèrent restant quelques minutes enlacés devant le petit lit, comme ils le faisaient souvent.<br>Puis ils regagnèrent leur chambre. Au milieu du couloir, Harm prit Mac dans ses bras qui rit en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol. Il la porta jusque sur leur lit et la déposa délicatement sur les draps.  
>Harm se coucha sur elle, la surplombant de quelques centimètres. Il la fixait du regard de longues minutes.<br>-Harm, à quoi tu penses ?  
>-A notre première nuit…<br>Mac sourit.  
>-Et ?<br>-Et quoi ?  
>-Qu'as-tu envie de me dire de cette nuit ?<br>-Rien, j'y pensais c'est tout.  
>Elle ne répondit pas et Harm se pencha un peu plus, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Une main du pilote voyagea sur le corps de la jeune Marine et elle gémit déjà de plaisir.<br>-Harm, avec qui préfère tu faire l'amour ce soir ?  
>-Pardon ? Dit-il, étonné, en stoppant ses caresses.<br>-Avec qui veux tu faire l'amour ce soir ?  
>-Avec toi, tu me poses une drôle de question.<br>Mac sourit.  
>-Moi, ok, mais… elle laissa sa main glisser sous la chemise de Harm et caresser tendrement ses muscles, est-ce que c'est avec le juge Mackenzie, ou la future Madame Rabb ?<br>-…Ou encore la maman d'Eileen, poursuivit Harm qui avait comprit là où elle voulait en venir.  
>Il la regarda et Mac ne bougea pas.<br>-Alors ?  
>-Disons, que je compte commencer par la juge, ensuite, quand je la connaitrai un peu mieux, Sarah ma fiancée me parait une bonne idée et je compte finir à l'aube avec la mère de ma fille….ça te va comme réponse ?<br>-Tu crois que tu arriveras avec toutes ces dames ?  
>-Tu en doutes ?<br>-Mm, je ne sais pas…  
>-Fais moi confiance, murmura t-il.<br>-Parfait, mais, tu as plutôt intérêt à commencer parce qu'il est déjà deux heures treize.  
>-Oui, votre honneur.<br>Ils rirent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, puis avec passion. La nuit se déroula de la même façon, entre passion et tendresse. Comme cette nuit là, il y a tout juste un an, cette nuit de décembre.

FIN

Epilogue

19 Mai 2005  
>09 :16 AM Heure Locale<br>QG du JAG  
>Falls Church<p>

Mac venait d'arriver au JAG ce matin là. Harm était partit depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait appelé le bureau en disant qu'elle aurait du retard, la nounou d'Eileen n'était pas venue et l'avait prévenu au dernier moment. Elle se retrouvait coincée avec sa fille alors qu'elle avait une audience à présider dans moins de quinze minutes. Son CO, lui conseilla de ramener la fillette au bureau. Il s'en occuperait et il devait la voir pour une autre affaire.  
>Mac s'exécuta.<br>Elle venait d'entrer sur le plateau principal. Eileen lui lâcha la main et couru immédiatement en direction du bureau de son père. Celui-ci sortit au même moment et sentit deux petites mains se resserrer autour de ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et son visage fut éclairé par un magnifique sourire. Ni une, ni deux, il se baissa et attrapa sa fille qu'il ramena contre son torse.  
>-Papa.<br>-Bonjour ma puce, tu viens au bureau maintenant ?  
>-Veux rester avec toi, dit-elle avec une moue que Harm connaissait si bien sur le visage de Mac.<br>-Il faut que je travaille mon cœur, répondit-il.  
>Mais Eileen ne répondit pas et resserra ses petits bras autour du cou du pilote et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.<br>-Regardez-moi ça, lança Mac en s'approchant, lorsque son papa est là, moi je ne compte plus….salut, murmura t-elle à quelques centimètres de l'homme qui était à présent son époux.  
>-Salut, répondit celui-ci en souriant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec elle ?<br>-Lucy nous a fait faux bond, je voulais prendre ma journée pour rester avec elle, dit-elle en caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille toujours dans les bras de son père, mais Chegwidden m'a proposé de s'en occuper.  
>-Ici ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Oooh, deviendrait-il gateu ?<br>Ils rirent et AJ apparu un peu plus loin. Harm s'écarta un peu de sa fille et la regarda.  
>-Princesse tu sais avec qui tu reste aujourd'hui ?<br>Elle fit non de la tête et Mac prit la parole.  
>-Avec ton parrain.<br>-C'est vrai ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
>Les deux parents acquiescèrent et le parrain en question avança vers eux.<br>-Parrain. Lança Eileen en tendant les bras dans sa direction.  
>Harm la posa au sol et la petite fille alla embrasser l'officier. Toutes les personnes présentes s'attendrirent devant cette image touchante et il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que AJ les rappelle à l'ordre et qu'ils se remettent au travail.<br>-Venez dans mon bureau, tous les deux.  
>Harm et Mac s'exécutèrent et Eileen marcha devant eux. Ils entrèrent et prirent place sur les fauteuils. La fillette alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère et écoutait sagement la conversation.<br>-Colonel, je vous ai demandé de venir, parce que vous ne présiderez pas l'affaire Scupilo aujourd'hui, Capitaine vous ne défendrez pas Hernot, vous partez tous les deux en missions.  
>-Euh…monsieur, commença Mac hésitante.<br>-Oui, je sais que je vous ai dit qu'il y aurait toujours un de vous à Washington depuis que vous êtes mariés, mais j'ai besoin de vous deux sur cette affaire, une affaire délicate, elle concerne une personne que j'estime beaucoup et je sais que personne mieux que vous deux saura gérer cette affaire.  
>-Et elle concerne quoi et qui Monsieur ? Demanda Harm.<br>-Un Amiral deux étoiles, un de mes amis, accusé de manquement au devoir sur la base de San Diego, vous partez pour deux jours.  
>-Et Eileen ?<br>-Je m'en occuperai, n'est-ce pas petite puce ? Dit-il à l'attention de la fillette qui sourit en comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle.  
>-Très bien, soupira Mac, chérie tu resteras avec ton parrain, tu es d'accord ?<br>-Ouiiiiii.  
>Ils rirent tous les trois et Harm et Mac se levèrent pour quitter le bureau et chercher les affaires dont ils auraient sans doute besoin. Lorsque Mac voulu sortir, AJ la retint un moment et lui parla doucement.<br>-Mac, vous lui avez déjà dit ?  
>-Non Amiral, j'attendais le bon moment.<br>-Eh bien, je crois qu'il est arrivé, vous pourrez fêter ça devant un coucher de soleil californien.  
>-Oui, ça me parait une excellente idée.<br>-Et étant donné que je me charge de votre fille, vous serez sans doute plus tranquilles pour avoir cette discussion.  
>-En effet Amiral, l'annonce de ma grossesse, lorsque je portais Eileen était un peu particulière, cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment envie que ce soit spécial.<br>-Ne m'en dites pas plus et dépêchez-vous pour ne pas rater ce vol.  
>-A vos ordres Monsieur, répondit Mac en souriant.<br>Le couple rejoignit l'ascenseur avec la fillette. Ils devaient passer chez eux, prendre des affaires et ramener la petite fille ici, où elle passerait la journée avec son parrain.  
>Harm portait toujours Eileen lorsqu'il appela l'appareil. Ils montèrent tous les trois dedans. Il n'y avait personne. Mac sourit en caressant tendrement son ventre encore plat.<br>-Je sens que cette affaire sera vraiment agréable, lança la jeune femme en souriant.  
>Harm la regarda étonné et les portes se refermèrent sur la petite famille qui allait accueillir quelques mois plus tard un autre petit membre.<p> 


End file.
